The 151st Hunger Games
by hungergamesareamazing5516
Summary: Its been one year since the last reapings, and almost a year since Olives victory. The time has come to pick 24 more tributes to send to the most original arena yet. Enjoy, and may the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

Pilexia (Pix) Athena Mace POV

I open my eyes and pull myself out of my bed. Today is reaping day! Today I will volunteer for tribute and get on my path to being a Victor! I'm so excited that I got chosen to volunteer by the academy. I guess now that I'm 17, the academy sees this as a good year. I am the best at everything, so I can see why I got chosen. My best friend, Andromena, was my only competition, but later she told me she purposely didn't do super we'll just so I could go. She's a great friend, seriously. Of course, she's only 16 so she still could get chosen next year or the year after. I really can't wait though. I shiver as I pull myself from my nice, warm bed and run to my dresser to put on shorts and a tee shirt. I'll head to the academy and practice first and change into my reaping day dress later. I walk out my door and Andromeda is waiting for me.

"Todays your big day! Hey, I have a token for you, but I'll give it to you when you're doing goodbyes." I smile and we put our arms around each others shoulders. She really is the best friend in the world. "Next year, I'm going to work really hard and volunteer! Then we can be neighbors."

"That would be so much fun! I can't wait to move into the victors village. Oh, do you know who my partner Is going to be?"

"Yeah, it's Helmut, that really buff guy with the strange middle name." I laugh, because Andromeda totally has a crush on Helmut.

"You won't mind if I kill him?"

"Come on, Pix. You know that I'm rooting for you all the way. I smile at her and we walk through the doors of the academy. We both run to the sword fighting station, my best skill. I'm a fast runner and I can fight with a knife to, though I prefer a sword. An hour or so later, I head for home. I run to my room and put on a pale yellow dress with a pink sash and pink ballet flats. Then, I tie my long, want brunette hair into a loose ponytail with a yellow ribbon and put on some eyeliner. I look at myself in the mirror... I look great. I walk downstairs and Andromeda and I head to the reapings.

Helmut Kapernio Roosevelt POV

I lift a 150 pound barbell over my head and watch my soon to be partner, Pix, and her best friend, Andromeda, sword fighting with electric dummies. I've had a crush on Pix since about third grade, but I know she doesn't like me back. It'll be fun having her as an ally, and I hope that I don't personally have to kill her. Her hair is so wavy and dark, and her brown eyes look like beautiful melted chocolate. She really is gorgeous. I turn back to my weights and lift a 200 pound one. I'm 16 years old but I'm really muscular because, well, obviously I work with weights a lot. I'm so excited to volunteer this year. Now I'll get to be a Victor! After a good workout, I head home and put on khakis and a light blue polo. I comb back my light blonde hair and look at myself in the mirror. How can Pix resist me? I walk put the door and head to the reapings.

Pilexia Athena Mace POV

Me and Andromeda talk excitedly ad we walk to the reapings. After all, I won't be seeing her for a few weeks. We get out finger prices and wave as we go to our sections. Taye Brace, our new escort, walks onto the stage. She gives the usual speech and Then reaches into the girls bowl. "Our girl is Bar-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout and run up onto the stage. Taye shakes her head, smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Pilexia Athena Mace, your Victor for the hunger games!" I shout. The crowd roars. It'll be nice to have a winner this year, because last year was a huge disappointment. Two kids, Sylvia Mortenson and Todd Nightshade both got reaped, and the volunteerd forgot to volunteer. Sylvia dif pretty well. She survived until the second to last day, but Todd died in the bloodbath. It was really depressing. Anyway, this year's gonna be good.

Helmut Kapernio Roosevelt POV

I smile As Pix volunteers and runs on stage. This is going to be a great year for the ganes, since both district one tributes are trained. Unlike last year. We have a new escort this year, Taye Brace. She fishes her hand around the boys bowl. "Our boy is Rand-"

"I volunteer!" I scream, and run up beside Pix. She wink at me and shake hands. This really will be fun.

"Everyone, our tributes for district one!" Taye shouts excitedly. Me and Pix are led off into rooms to say goodbye.

Pilexia Athena Mace POV

I wait for about ten seconds before Andromeda burst through the door. "Oh my gosh, you did great! I bet the capital loves you... they always love the volunteers. Here," she hands me a silver heart shaped dependent that said my name.

"Thanks so much! I love it. I'm going to miss you when I'm gone, but then I'll come back and all. Oh, I have something for you too." I pull out my present for Andromeda, a small gold figurine of a dog, her favorite animal.

"Its so cute!" She says excitedly "I'll use it as my token next year!" I'm really happy she likes it. A peacekeeper comes.

"Hey, Times up." And Rome,day waves and runs out the door.

Helmut Kapernio Roosevelt POV

I wait in my waiting room for about five minutes. Then, my family walks in. "That was wonderful!" My mother says "you'll definately win this." My father nods in agreement. Then, my little sister Ara toddlers over to me.

"Bye Bye bwother. Come back." I smile at her. Of course I'll come back.

"Hey, make an alliance with that girl, Pilexia."

"Oh, totally. She's hot." I day, laughing. A peacekeeper comes and beards my only out. "See you in a few weeks!" I shout. Tgen, the peacekeepers take me and Pix from our rooms and we board the train to the capital.

Do, what do you think of this format? I really like it. Its fun to write. Just a hint, you're going to have quite a surprise in district three. Past readers please review on what you think. I'm trying to beat my last stories number of views. (Now 3,123) not past readers, go read my story the 150th hunger games. Okay, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel Cloud POV

I wake up feeling very nervous. Today I'm supposed to volunteer as a tribute for district two, and I'm starting to doubt myself. I keep thinking about Avalon Hollister, last tears volunteers. She was the final death in the arena, and Olive Glashard, the eight girl, won. Now I'm starting to wonder... will I be that final death? Well, I've decided I'll target the eight kids, to get back at Olive. Avalon totally deserved to win. It'll probably be me, My partner, and the one kids all together. The thing is, careers aren't supposed to doubt themselves, but I do. Does that mean I'm a bad career? I get out of bed, pull on my slippers, and run to our kitchen, where my mother is busy making our reaping day breakfast of poached eggs and toast with jam. I sit down in between my 17 year oldolder sister, Pearl, and my 7 year old little brother, Toby. Since I'm 15, I'm in the middle. My father sits down at the head of the table and gives me a serious look. "You're sure you want to do this?" He asks. I know that he's worried, like me, but I'm not going to let down my friends, family, and most important: the academy. My mother puts an egg and a slice of toast on each of our plates.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'm going to win. Then we'll live in the victors village and all. Don't you want me to be a victor?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Its just, well, never mind. You'll be great." I smile at him and we all start eating, savoring the sweet jam and the rich eggs. When I'm done, I walk into my room and choose a dress; at purple dress that goes to my knees. Its not super fancy, but I love the v neck and the pale violet trim. I put on my favourite shoes; white muslin with a tiny bit of a heel and little bows on the top. I walk to our bathroom mirror to see what I can do with my waist long black hair. As usual, it's horribly tangled, so I begin the hard task of installing it with my brush. I brush it for a long time, but finally its smooth and snarl free. I pick out a headband; a thin, silver band with little bits of coloured glass lining it. It stands out in my dark hair, and contests with my tan skin. I run to the family room and we leave for the reapings.

Falcon Ridder POV

I trot home from the academy with a multitude of followers behind me. Today I am going to volunteer for tribute, and, as usual, everyone's buzzing around me. It's funny how I'm so popular, because honestly, I'm not a very... er, KIND guy. That doesn't matter though, because everyone likes me anyway. Some random girl runs over to me. "Guess what! Your partner is Ariel Cloud, you know, the really pretty girl?" I nod, suddenly more excited than before. Ariel Cloud is really pretty and talented, and she`ll be a cool ally. I push the girl away and run into my house to get ready. I end up putting on blue jeans, a s p ate grey tee shirt and a black blazer. I look in the mirror at my spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and tan completion. I bet Ariel will like me, plus, I'm strong, stocky, and talented: six feet exactly. I run into my toddler sister, Zee, as I race through the upstairs hall. She trips and falls and I go back to help her up. She grins at me, showing her little teeth, some just coming in. I love Zee so much. She's so inquisitive, and understanding, though she's jyst three. She looks up at me with her big, he eyes.

"Don't get hurt, kay?" I laugh.

"Don't you worry. I'll come back safe and unhurt. Then we'll move to the victors village!" She grabs my thumb with her little hand.

"Pwomise?" She asks.

"Well, I'll definately try. I'm sure I'll win." Satisfied with my answer, she toddles off to her room to play with her teddies. I walk downstairs and hurriedly eat an orange before I head off to the reapings.

Ariel Cloud POV

We arrive with plenty of time to spare, so Pearl and I get or prices and them walk to our separate sections. My friend Seri runs over to me. "Are you still planning on volunteering?"

"Of course. I'm NOT backing out of this!" She gives me a serious look.

"Come out alive, okay? Don't die in there." Suddenly, all my fears of earlier were brought back. What if I did die in there? What if... Prissy Crinkle walks onto the stage. Sadly, we haven't been given a new escort like some of the districts, so We still have to deal with Prissy`s annoying high voice, neon orange hair, and fake smile. She says the usual, boring speech about the first rebellion, and then walks over to the girls reaping bowl. She pulls out a girl's name and grins at the audience. "Seri Larowski" Seri smiles, knowing I'm going to volunteer anyway.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, running onto the stage. I already regret volunteering. The truth is, I probably won't make it out of the arena, but I'm a career. This is what I've trained for my whole life. I can't give up this chance. "My name is Ariel Cloud, and I'm going to be the victor!" I shout. I start to feel more . I can do this, yes I can. I'm going to live! I see Seri smiling and waving and I smile. This will be okay.

Falcon Ridder

I get my prick and hurry to the 18 year old section and wait as Prissy gives her speech in her hideously high, squeaky voice. Then, she pulls the girls name and Ariel volunteers as planned. I watch Prissy pull the boys name. "Nathaniel Boot!" I see a 13 year old boy shakily stand up and inch towards the stage. I laugh and throw up my arms.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. I've never seen a more relieved face than Nathaniels. I run up onto the podium with Ariel. "My name is Falcon Ridder, your REAL next victor!" Ariel rolls her eyes and we shake hands and are lead to our separate waiting rooms.

Ariel Cloud

My family walks into my waiting room and they all crowd around me, smiling. My dad still looks nervous, but my mother is emitting an air of confidence and Pearl and Toby are just smiling at me.

"I have total confidence that you'll win" my mother says, smiling. Toby gives me a big hug, not knowing what to say, and Pearl whispers in my ear

"You're going to do it, Ariel. Don't be scared." She hands me a small bronze dependent attached to a silver chain. I look closely and see that it is shaped like a moon, my favorite thing I'm the night sky. I love to think about how people long ago, before the rebellion, even before the great war, liked to gaze at the same moon as I gaze at. It makes me think of better days, days I never knew. I hug Pearl and thank her. Then, I hug each of my family members in turn. A peacekeeper soon comes and takes them away, but I can hear little Tobys voice through the solid oak door. "Goodbye."

Falcon Ridder

I only wait for a few minutes before my parents and Zee burst through the door. My father gives me an approving look. "Good job, son. I'm betting that you'll win." I go and hug him, and then walk to my mother.

"You make me proud." She says softly

Zee toddles to me and almost trips, but I catch her. She wraps her little arms around my neck. "I love you, Falcon." She says, smiling. Then she hands me a little piece of paper with two stick figures on it, on tall with short hair and one short with long hair. I smile and tuck it in my pocket. Usually I'm not very nice to people, but my family, especially Zee, is an exception. My peacekeeper guard herds my family out the door and I'm led to the train where Ariel is already waiting. The train starts to move and we both wave out the window.

So, what do you think? Thanks to all my submitters. Those of you who haven't submitted... read my bio and send in some tributes and mentors. There's still lots of spots, and I need you guys to submit. Thanks to HarryPotterNut1 for Falcon. Okay, please submit! Ciao, hungergamesareamazing5516


	3. Chapter 3

A brief interlude with Olive Glashard POV

Esme and I sit on the bench by the train station. I'm overjoyed and sad today. I'm overjoyed because after filling out document after document and having countless talks with capitalites, I've finally gotten permission to legally adopt Kale Greysparrow. I haven't seen Kale since the victory tour, But as soon as Esme and I were settled into the victors village, I realized that Briar would've wanted me to adopt him more than anything. I don't go a day without thinking about my friends I'm the arena; my close friend and trusted ally, Briar, Tsunami, the boy I hardly knew who sacrificed himself to save us, Sirius, the last of my friends to die, and of course Mara. Mara most of all, the caring, brave girl who I loved and thought of as a sister. Every night I think about them, the children who will never come home like I did. I've done all I can to do what they would've wanted; I've taken in Siriuses cat, Jojo, who now lives in my house in victors village, or, most commonly, on the couch. I've preserved Maras little cat figure, her token. It sits on our mantel, LOVED and in remembrance. And now I'm adopting Kale, the little boy so much like Briar. The same auburn hair and green eyes, the same loving smile, the same last name; Greysparrow. Suddenly, the train pulls in. Not only is this train taking Make to me from district 4, but it will take me, Kale,Esme, and the tributes to the capital. I'll have to the tributes, but Esme and Kale will just get to play in our capital hotel room. Esme and I run to the door of the train as little 7 year old Kalehops out of it. I look at him and see Briar. I scoop him up in a hug and he leans in and whispers in my ear "Is Briar here?" I hug him tighter and Esme joins us.

"Kale, you're old enough to understand now. You're seven. In the hunger games, Briar died. She's not coming back. I'm your mommy and your sister now. Its what she would've wanted." He starts crying into my shoulder.

"But I want her to come back. She said she would, she said!" I cradle him until he stops crying.

"Yes, she is dead, but she lives on in our hearts. You know, you're so much like her..." I look at my watch. Oh! The reapings are in two hours, and I need to take Kale and Esme shopping before we head to the capital. I'm nervous, even though I won't be in the arena. After last year... I put Esme on ny shoulders and pick up Kale. Two hours before two kids are reaped, but, though it's horrible, I'm relieved, because this year I don't have to worry about anything.

Okay, that was short, but I think it explained a lot. So, past readers, what do you think of Olive adopting Kale? I'm really happy. Anyway, I'm doing district 8 next because, well, duh, but after that I'll do 2, 3, 4... etc. So enjoy district eight


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie Larkson POV

I wake up to the sound of loud thumping on our door. Oh no, Not Liam. I hate Liam, he's such a cruel boy. With his gold hair and his cold, deceiving blue eyes, and his threats... he's 18 years old, and all their girls think he's "hot". They don't know how he treats me... forcing me to date him, threatening that he'll hurt me if I break up, all for status. He doesn't care about me at all. I tiptoe out of my bed and walk into our main room. I look in our mirror and see my deep blue eyes and blonde ringlets looking back at me. I carefully comb out each ringlet, ignoring the consistent pounding on the door. One my curls are flouncy and untangled, I put on a light blue dress for the reapings and pull on my favorite grey ballet flats. I can't stand the pounding anymore so I throw open the door and Liam is standing there glaring at me. "What took you so long! I've been knocking! Have a bit of respect, it else..." he looks at me and his eyes soften a bit. This is definately a good sign, because he might top tormenting me, at least for a while.

"I wanted to to look pretty for you." I say meekly. He nods approvingly and grabs my hand.

"Smile and look happy!" He says harshly. I nod and we walk to the square and take our prices. I'm so glad he's gone in the eighteen section while I'm in sixteen. We have a new escort this year, because last year's victor was from our district, and she wanted to retire knowing her last tribute was a Victor. I loo up on the stage and see Olive Glashard, the victor, sitting in the chair reserves for the newest victor. The new escort, Chirat Lagoon, struts onto the stage grinning excitedly. I cross my fingers that I don't get picked as she plays the video and talks about the rebellion. Finally she chooses the name.

"Our girl is Cassie Larkson!" She shouts, smiling my stomach churns... I've been reaped, and I can't do anything about it. I slowly walk up onto the stage, terrified. Chirat gives me a pitying look. Maybe she's not so bad. I know I'm going to die now,I'm not trained well enough, I'm not good enough.

Liam West POV

I sneer at all the jealous girls as Cassie and I walk to the reapings. I don't really like Cassie, but she's pretty and she does everything I tell her because she's scared of me. We split ways and I go to the 18 year old section. This will be my last year in the reapings, then I'm good. I don't know though, it could be potentially fun to be in the games. The video starts and we all watch about the first rebellion, and district thirteen with that little Rockingham in the background. Finally it's time for the girl and I wait in anticipation. "Our girl is Cassie Larkson!" Oh,so it's Cassie. I guess I can find another girlfriend... but wait! If I volunteer, I can pretend to protect her, and then kill her. I'll get loads of sponsors, and everyone will love it. All I have to do is pretend to like her, and torment her in private. Chirat pulls out the boys name. "Qui-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream. Cassie gives me a terrified look. Obviously she knows what I'm planning. I walk up onto the stage. "My name is Liam West, and I will protect Cassie!" I scream. I whisper in Cassies ear. "If you tell ANYONE what I'm planning you'll be my first kill." I snarl. She nods, terrified. Good, she should be. I turn around and gasp. Olive, last year's victor, heard everything. I turn around again. She won't mess with me, she's younger than me, actually. How on earth did that girl win? I think she must have cheated somehow, but truthfully, there's no way to cheat in the games. Cassie and I shake hands and are led to our good bye rooms.

Cassie Larkson POV

I'm really scared now. Not only am I going to be a tribute, but Liam is going to use me as his tool for winning. Honestly, I don't know what he was thinking. All the careers will target him because he volunteered but isn't a career. Anyway, if they don't get him, someone will. Maybe I will... my father, Erik, and my brother, Tyson walk in. I can't believe I won't see them again. My dad tries to look confident, but his deep blue eyes are puffy and pink, and his greying black hair is a mess. He's definately worried. Tyson runs to me, his 9 year old face full if fear. He's usually a sarcastic little trouble maker, but right now his light blonde hair and blue eyes have no hint of happiness in them. He puts his arms around me. "I don't like Liam. Kill him, Cassie. Just do it. Even if you don't... don't win, you'll know that he didn't either, that you weren't his tool." Tyson is really smart for a nine year old. I hug him and look into his eyes.

"I promise you one thing: if I have even the slightest chance, I WILL do everything possible to win. I promise you that. But I can't promise I'll win." Tyson nods,and then a peacekeeper drags him and my father out. My father pulls away and hugs be quickly, then leaves with Tyson. I will do it, I know that now. I will kill Liam, whatever it takes. Even if it means taking my own life.

Liam west POV

My parents don't show up for abput ten minutes. My dad doesn't even comment on how I just volunteered. He just looks around, pointing out all the fancy stuff in the room. My mother walks over to me, unwilling. "Couldn't you have worn something nicer? I don't want people to think we're poor..." I look down at my white cargo pants and blue button up and glare at her.

"Do you even care about me?! I just volunteered as tribute and all you notice is My clothes and what the couch unsafe of!" I yell, angered by there unfairness. The peacekeeper takes them away; three minutes up. Me and Cassie are lead to the train, and I sneer at her. She turns her head away and I grab her arm sharply. We board the train to the capital.

Okay, so, those are Olives tributes. What do you think? Who do you like best so far? And remember, please leave comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Rosemary Fischer POV

I wake up crying and covered in sweat. Ever since my older sister, Liberty, died in the games last year, I've had nightmares about her death. Today is the reapings, exactly one year since my twin sister, Thyme,was reaped and Liberty volunteered for her. One year ago, Liberty was alive. I can hear my brother, Daniel, getting home from work downstairs. He's 15 now, Thyme and I are both 13. Liberty would be 17 if she were alive. I'm so scared for the reapings. I don't want me or anyone I love to get reaped. Not after last year. I tap Thyme`s shoulder and she sits up and looks at me. "Did you dream about it too?" I nod. We've all gotten tougher since Liberty's death. Were not weak little girls anymore; we've had to pretty much take care of ourselves for a year, since Daniel works. Poor Daniel, he works in a factory for 15 hours a day and took transverse for us. He wouldn't allow us to. Thyme and I slowly crawl out of bed, still tired and not wanting to leave the warm comfort underneath its covers. Thyme opens the trunk at the foot of our bed and tears fill her eyes as she carefully pulls a a yellow dress with a sash. She starts crying, and I understand why. This is the dress that Liberty gave her to wear to the reapings last year. This is the the dress that Liberty wore to her first reaping. Thyme gingerly sets it on the bed and undresses, changing into it. It's very pretty on her, It compliments her light brown hair and grey eyes, just like mine. I put on a green dress, the one I wore last year. She braids my hair into two braids and I do ponytails for her. We put on our worn black boots and walk out the door. Well see Daniel later, he has to finish work first.

Ice Halloay POV

I groan and pull myself out of bed for work. I really don't want to work today... oh wait, I don't have to. Of course, today I would RATHER have to work, because today is reaping day. I sit up on my straw matress and look around my families tiny shack. I live here, in this bathroom sized, rotting shack with my father and my brother, Uni. They're both gone right now though, they're probably at work. Uni is so lucky, he's only 11 so no reapings for him today. I'm 14, so no such luck here. On the bright side, I'm only in the bowl three times, and the majority of kids never get picked. Just those few... I hear the sound of footsteps and jump. Uni runs in, tears running down his face. He hugs me, out of breath, and then sobs out what had happened. "Father... Father tried to speak up. He said the games were bad," He says in a choked voice. "They killed him. The peacekeepers shot him. He's dead." I gasp. I can't believe it. I know dads against the games, but... Uni continues. "And... And they said, as his other punishment, I had to go into the gamed. But I'm too young, so you...". Oh no, no, this isn't fair. This has only happened once before, in district nine. Theyll only put one name in the reaping bowl; mine. I'll have no choice, no choice at all. I've already been sentenced to death.

Rosemary Fischer POV

Thyme and Daniel and I walk to the square. Were all feeling glum and sad. One year ago, Liberty was here,next to me... We arrive and get our pricks, and then Hopi Finklemast comes into view. He shows the video and gives the speech. Then he walks over to the girls bowl. I hold my breath and listen. "Rosemary Fischer!" He shouts, delighted. I hear the other girls let out a deep breath, and tgen I hear crying. Its Thyme, now she'll lose her other sister. I slowly walk onto stage, trying not to cry. Suddenly the audience realizes what's just happened and they're obviously very sad that another Fischer kid will go to their deaths. Hopi gives me a pitying look and then goes to the bots bowl. I wonder who my partner will be. I'm so scared, SO scared, but I need to remember Liberty. She died bravely, I will too. I remember the little girl from ten, Mara. She was brave until her last moment... I will be like that. I will die bravely. I will die for my friends, and I will not die a coward.

Ice Halloay POV

I watch the girl go up onto the stage from the 13 year old section. Oh, wait, I recognize her. She's the sister... of the girl last year, Liberty Fischer. I feel so horrible. A group of four sibling will now be dwindled to two. I hear her twin sister sobbing in the audience, and I totally understand. Hopi is walking to the boys boys, and fishing out a name. "Ice Halloay will be our boy!" She shouts. So it was true. I really do have to go. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I walk up, avoiding eye contact with the smiling Hopi. Rosemary shakes my hand, and she looks so sad... she's only thirteen, she shouldn't have to die. And I'm only fourteen. I look her in the eyes and whisper. "We can have an alliance... you know, work together? I'll protect you, keep you safe... so you can come home." She smiles at me and whispers back.

"Like Liberty and Nobel?"

"Like Liberty and Nobel."

Rosemary Fischer POV

After the reapings, me and Ice are taken to our waiting rooms. Thyme and Daniel run in, crying. "This isn't fair!" Thyme sobs. "Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be me? You're my twin sister, how can they take you from me." I hug her tight and we cry onto each other shoulders. Daniel walks over to me but is silent, just crying. It must be so hard, losing two sisters in two years. I'm actually glad that it's me, no him or Rosemary. I will be dead, so I won't feel the pain of losing a loved one. My peacekeeper guard drags them away, kicking and screaming, and I am led to the train.

Ice Halloay POV

I wait for about ten minutes, but Uni never shows up. I'm worried that's something happened to him, but I will never know. The peacekeepers come and take me to the train and I sit down on a plush chair next to Rosemary. She is quietly crying, and I tap her and whisper two words: be brave.

PLEASE! No one get mad at me. You have to understand, we need Rosemary, no matter how cruel. What do you think of Rosemary and Ice? I feel so bad for them both. Remember, please leave comments/reviews. I need your reviews to know what I'm doing right and wrong! Also, I need some more submitters. Please please PLEASE! Submit more tributes. The list is on my bio, there's still a bunch of spots. Till then, I'll just do the closest ful district, So it won't always be In order... okay, gotta go. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

District six

Violet Pixel POV

I knock on my sister Roses door. She doesn't open it, so I just walk in. "Today's the reapings." I say. She looks at me and nods which is very typical. She used to be cheerful and full of life, but ever since three years ago... she was reaped, and managed to win the games by creating a lightning machine with sponsor items. She hasn't said a word since, except when she mentors. No I'm have to go to the reapings because I'm thirteen. I'm nervous, but I'm only in there twice so... my grandmother comes in to help me get ready. Since rose won the games, were quite wealthy, so I have nice clothes. First though, I need to take my medicine so that my sickness doesn't take over and make me faint or have spasms. My grandmother braids my long blonde hair into two braids and I put on a bit of eyeliner to emphasise my green eyes. I put on a blue dress with tiny, twinkling stars that make constellations and I look at myself. I'm very pretty, except my sickness makes me very skinny and my face is covered in freckles. Rose walks silently into my room and takes my hand, looking sad. I know she's worried, though she won't talk. She has to mentor two more kids that will die this year. We walk out the door and head for the reapings.

Jace Heart POV

I open my eyes to the sound of shouting. Typical, my brothers are ALWAYS shouting. Seriously, they never shut up. But that's okay, I don't mind. They're the only people I love, they're the only people who love me... you see, my mom's dead and my dad... well, he's in a mental asylum. Me and my brothers are the outcasts if district six, living in a tiny, rotting shack with no parents. Plus, I have to steal to feed us, and I've gotten beaten four times. I'm covered in scars. I'm so tired, and it shows from the dark circles under my brown eyes. I run My fingers through my matted brown hair and put on some old clothes, just a black shirt and trousers. Two of my brothers aren't in the reapings, but I'm 17, and two of them are 14 and 12. Hart, my twelve year old brother, runs over to me. "Hey, Jace,what can I wear? What can I do? I, scared. And everyone hates me... I don't want to see them."

"Don't worry, they're all so scared themselves, They won't even notice were there." I say, my best way of comforting him. We don't have anything to eat, and I can't steal on reaping day, with peacekeepers everywhere, so we go hungry. My youngest brothers stay home and sleep and the rest of us head to the square, not looking at the other kids as we go.

Violet Pixel POV

I get to the reapings and take my prick, then head to the 13 year old section. My friends Lydia, Kassy, and Zemma run over and stand by me, and then our new escort, Parisa Latviat, makes her way onto the stage, grinning stupidly. I start feeling faint and quickly swallow a pill. We watch the same video as last year, and Rose sits on the victor chair. Parisa then gives her usual speech and giddily makes a beeline for the girls bowl. "Our girl tribute is..." she fishes her hand around in the bowl and pulls out a paper. A huge smile spreads across her face and she cackles. "Violet Pixel." I'm devastated. This is not right, no this can't be real. Suddenly I hear a voice.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I'm so relieved, until I realize who said it. Rose, my Victor sister, who hated the games more than anything, who hadn't said a word since them, was volunteering for them... again.

"I'm sorry, but you should know that you can only compete once- even if you adored the games. I guess you can't get enough of them, eh?" Rise looks at her with such venom in her eyes that Parisa stops smiling. "Someone should have told you that. But, that means your sister can follow in your footsteps!" She doesn't know, Parisa doesn't know about my sickness. I won't last a day in the arena without my medicine. There's no doubt about it, I'm practically already dead. Rose cries as I wall onto the stage. I concentrate on not crying, but I'm having trouble. I don't want to die. I'm happy, can't the capital understand that we don't want to go murder eachother? Can't they get that some of us don't WANT to die? I gulp as I stand on the stage, knowing this is the last time I'll ever see my district my family,my friends. I remember what one of the girls in the games last year said... if you have two weeks left to live, don't spend them worrying, make the most of them. She was one of those kids though, one if those kids who always look in the bright side. She didn't realize, I guess, that she'd be dead within three days. I don't feel like that right now, because I have a strong instinct to live, like Rose did. Except she wasn't sick, and she wasn't thirteen, and she wasn't me. And I'm going to die. I think that if I have two weeks left, I'm going to spend them trying to find a way to live, so I have more than two weeks left. The thing is, for me, what's the point. Because I do have two weeks left, and I'm not going to enjoy them, and I won't live longer. If I were down in the audience, I know I'd be relieved. But I'm no: this year's different. This year is My last year at the reapings, my last year ever. And that's just how it goes.

Jace Heart POV

I get my prick and walk to the seventeen section, avoiding all the fateful stares of the other kids. After the video and speech, the girl is called. I'm horrified to see that it's the sister of a past victor, and she's only thirteen. In a way though, it makes me feel kind of happy. It sounds cruel, but this had so much more than me, always. Family, friend, nice clothes, luxuries, everything she could want, while I've just had a tiny dirty shack. As Parisa pulls the boy name, my stomach churns. "Our boy is Jace Heart!" She shouts excitedly. Okay, well, now that I know how that girl feels, I feel bad for her. I'm scared, but I keep my cool and walk calmly onto the stage, though I'm terrified inside. I walk to the microphone and address my brothers.

"Don't take tesserae okay?" I can see them crying. "And take care of the others, don't forget... how it was. Don't get yourself hurt." Violet looks at me with tears in her eyes but is silent. We shake hands and are led off to our waiting rooms.

Violet Pixel POV

My parents and my grandmother and Rose all run in. My grandmother hugs me tightly and just cries,whereas my parents give me advice. "Don't make good friends, it'll just hurt more when they die." My mother says. Honestly though, the best thing will be to make friends. Then, I'll have someone that will care when I die, something to live for.

"Remember, 90% defence, 10% offense." My father says. He'd an inventor, so he's probably right. My greatest wish is jut to survive the first day though. Then I can say that I'm a survivor. Rose is crying really hard now. I think.k she realizes that I can't win, wit my sickness and all... my grandmother strokes my blonde braids and smiles through her tears. I think she realizes also what my parents refuse to believe: that this I it, this is the last time well see each other, and this moment... this is our last moment. I quickly hug my family and then they are taken away. I feel so alone, so utterly, terribly alone. I am led to the train.

Jace Heart POV

My brothers run in, all crying but my youngest who probably has no clue what's going on. I look at Hart and remember all the good times we had, memories that will dwindle and then disappear when I die. When we realized what his full name really was; Hart Hurytt Heart, we'd laughed so hard... but that will all be gone. I will never remember... the oldest of them, Mak, looks at me. "Look, you realize that me and Hart will have to take tesserae. It's the only way." I nod, but I'm angry inside. I'll never if one of them gets chosen, never... people think I'm cold and , but that's not true, I care very much. I just show it In different ways. I hug my brothers one by one and then a peacekeeper runs in and drags them away. Funny that they're fled peacekeepers when they bring nothing that even resembles peace. I am led to the train and we head to the capital.

Okay, so what do you think of district six? Please please please please PLEASE send in more tributes! I need them! PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Coral Delsum POV

I open my eyes and look around at my room. I feel a sense of dread in my stomach, but I don't know why. Oh, wait. Today's reaping day, isn't it. I jump out of bed and run to my mirror. I need to get ready- now, or else I'll be late. I grab a brush and smooth my long brunette hair. Then, I put a clip on the side, showing off my sea green highlights. Well, one problem solved! What can I wear? Something cool and pretty, but not girly, no, absolutely not girly. I am definately not a girly girl. I'm a 5`6 110 pound athletic tomboy who's favorite thing is to run. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm not absolutely terrified of the reapings. My best friend, Kelly's cousin Aria got reaped four years ago, and she died in the bloodbath. Ever since then I've been scared of the reapings. My eyes wander through my wardrobe and a blue ruffled skirt catches my eye. Perfect! I'll wear the skirt with a light blue top, pink arm earners, and high tops. I bet Kelly will like it. I hear a knock on the door, probably Kelly, and I run and open it. She's standing there with her little sister, Jeanni. Kelly and I are both sixteen, and this is Jeani`s first year. Honsetly, I'm jealous of Kelly for having siblings, because I'm an only child. Kelly is wearing a simple green dress with purple hoop earrings. She's not as wealthy as us, but she's definately well off. "So..." she says "the reapings aren't for an hour. What should we do?" I shrug.

"I don't know. I haven't had breakfast yet, so I need to eat something."

"Yeah, neither have I. I'll make eggs, if you want." I nod. Eggs sound really good right now. I need something to calm my nerves... I'll make a cup of hot tea. I love tea, it's so comforting. I put a kettle on the stove and boil some water. After waiting a few minutes, we sit down and enjoy our treat of eggs and tea. When we're done, Jeani runs and buries her face in Kelly's shirt. "Hey, Jeani, you'll be fine. You're only in the bowl Our time, you're not going to get picked." Kelly says soothingly. I check My silver watch.

"We have to leave now guys. The squares already filling up." Kelly nods and the three of us hurry to the reapings.

Caspian Farside POV

I brush at my annoying, wavy brown hair. I'm really excited for the reapings, because the academy selected me as the male tribute for district four, quite an honor. I've decided I'll take the flirty angle; the girls will love my good looks; wavy brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, tall, muscular body... they'll all fall for me. I'll be in with the careers, but I will kill them all, one by one. It'll be great! Of course, deep inside, I know that the tribute should've been someone else, but since my dad, Michael, is My trainer, and my mom, Cathie, really wants a nice house in victors village,my dad tweaked the scores so that I won the spot. I put on a white suit that makes my skin look even tanned. All right, So I guess I'm ready. My father walks into my room.

"You ready?" He says. I have to admit, my dad is not proud of me. I do everything to make him be proud, but he's always disappointed. That's the main reason I'm actually volunteering- because then my dad will be proud When I win.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say with a twinge of anger in my voice. He glares at me.

"I'm starting to wonder if you can actually do thus. You are acting like a toddler." He says, edge growing into full out anger. I'm 18, I can definately win, unlike last year's tribute- the lame kid who broke his arm at the reapings and perished in the bloodbath. I remember how every one in the district cried when the girl, Briar,died. She was like a hero around here. I'll admit it, I liked Her a lot too. Speaing of Briar, her little brother was just adopted by last year's victor and Briars friend and ally, Olive Glashard. Lucky kid. Well, I'll be the kid moving into the victors village this year. I bump into my mother on the way out the door and she hugs be. She looks so stressed- not that that's unusual. I hurry out the door and walk to the reapings.

Coral Delsum POV

Me, Kelly, and Jeani wait in line and then get our prices. Jeanie is led to the twelve year section while Kelly and I walk to the 16 part. We sit, waiting for our New escort, Tatiana Larue, to come on. I'm nervous, because who knows what will happen. It could be Kelly, or Jeani, or ME! Tatiana sulks on, looking unhappy and grumpy. She pushes button and the video starts. After the video, Tatiana gives her speech and hurries to the girls bowl. I can see the corners of her mouth turn up for the first time as she pulls out the name. "Coral Delsum!" She shouts, now full out smiling. I wait for someone to volunteer, but no one does. I think I'm going to throw up, and I'm paralyzed with fear. Kelly gives me a scared look, and then quickly nods. I slowly begin to walk towards the stage, and the peacekeepers give me a little push. I just can't understand how I got chosen! I was only in there five Times. I know that I don't have a chance, I can run and I'm agile and athletic, but I can't handle weapons. I'm so scared, I don't want to die yet. I'm only sixteen...

Caspian Farside POV

I seriously want to laugh when I see my district partner. Her name is Coral Delsum, and she looks absolutely terrified as she walks up onto the stage. It took her like two minutes to make it up there, and all the while she was acting like someone was going to volunteer for her. She must realize that we only do one volunteer a year, to guarantee a winner. Obviously she doesn't though... Tatiana reaches her hand into the boys bowl. "Cas-"

"I volunteer!" I scream. I walk up and say" my name is Caspian Farside, your next winner." Tatiana smiles and dryly says.

"What a coincidence. You were the person I reaped. You just volunteered to go instead of yourself!" She started giggling. Now I feel stupid, but ill deal with it. Anyway, I'm a career. I grip Coral hand and shake it, sneering at her. We are led to our waiting rooms.

Coral Delsum POV

I slowly sunk onto the velvet loveseat provided by the capital. I just can't grasp that I'm going to be dead so soon. Kelly runs in, her eyes red and wet. "Coral, I'm so sorry! I should've volunteered but I was so scared..."

"I'm glad you didn't volunteer. That would've been stupid. At least my best friend will live." Kelly and I hug each other. We really are great friends. I'll miss her so much. She looks me straight in the eyes.

"Look, you have to understand Coral. You're my best friend, no matter what happens that will always be a fact. If you die, I'll never forgive myself. You have to win, Coral. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please Coral, come back." She hugs me quickly and then is dragged from the room. I feel so alone as I'm led to the train. Kelly is depending on me but I kniw that I'm never going to see her again.

Caspian Farside POV

My father storms in only seconds after I am pit in my waiting room. "What Were you thinking?! Volunteering for yourself! It made you look like a complete idiot!" He screams. His voice softens. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You were very brave. Its just... you HAVE TO MAKE THEM LOVE YOU!"

"I know. I didn't realize that it was me. It wasn't my fault. I... I love you dad. I'll miss you, I really will." I say. He nods, and then my mother comes and hugs me. I kniw that I'll come back, I must, I will. They're thrown out of the room and im dragged to the train.

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I LIKE THESE CHARACTERS. A lot. Remember, if you have points,please pm me with the amount. I need to know. Also, if you have points, you can reserve items and say who they're for later. It helps to do this of you're going to sponsor in the bloodbath so that your favorites get stuff. Read my bio for more info. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Baron Naysmith POV

I wake up to the sound of the wake up bell. Why so early? Usually the orphanage headmistress doesn't gong the bell until 6:00, so we can do our chores before we go to work. Oh, wait, its reaping day. So we can do our chores BEFORE the reapings. I look at my brother, Match, and think about the day out parents died in the factory. Not even that long ago... just 6 years. Now I'm 16, getting ready for my 5th reapings. I get out of bed and put on a black polo and khaki shorts. I look in the mirror at my sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. I definately need a cut. Oh gosh, I need to get my medicine now. Its been a week, and if I don't take my medicine, I'll go momentarily crazy and run around tearing things up. I say this from experience. I quickly swallow two pills with a glass if water. I smile. I'm actually a pretty happy person, considering. Everyone says I'm very understanding and loyal too. I bend down with a rag and scrub the floor until it's squeaky clean. I eat a bowl of nasty, watery porridge. It tastes horrendous, but I'm jyst glad I have something to fill my stomach with. I hug Match and quickly walk out the door and through the gates of the orphanage and go to the town square for the reapings. I am really scared, as usual, but I have a strange sense of calm this year. Maybe because after this, I just have two more reapings. Anyway, I highly doubt that I'll get reaped. I don't know what I'd do then. I'd go crazy without my medicine... I check my watch and run to the square.

Jaina Reverie POV

I wake up to the sound of peacekeeper boots crunching over twigs on the gritty, gravvely stone road. They clump closer and closer and I squeeze myself further into the little cave between a few boulders that I slept in last night. I hold my breath as the peacekeeper stops and looks around, and sigh in relief when he walks away. I push my long, tangly brown hair out of face and yawn. I wonder what my life would be like now if my parents hadn't run away to the capital when I was little. I don't know what happened to them, they never came back. They probably got turned into avoxes, and, though it's cruel, I'd be totally fine with that. Any mother or father who leaves their 12 year old twin daughters alone and homeless just so that they might be able to be rich deserves to be an avox. Thinking about it brings back much much worse memories too. Memories of my twin sister, Katrina. I was reaped when I was twelve years old, and Katrina volunteered for me to give me a second chance. She was murdered as one of the last 7 tributes. All for me, because she loved me. In fact, I think she was the only person who ever really loved me. Not my parents, not the orphanage We ran away from, just Katrina. And she's dead, gone, never coming back. I know that today is the reapings, so I put on my only other outfit, a black, ratty dress I found in the garbage outside one of the poorer family's homes. I run My fingers through my hair and cautiously crawl out of Tue safety of my cave. I fear reaping day more than anything else in the world. After what happened to Katrina, I know that I'd never be able to survive the games. She was always much stronger and braver than me. I sigh as I hang my head and slowly trudge towards the town square to the reapings.

Baron Naysmith POV

I wait in line and then get my prick and walk to the 16 year old boy section. There are butterflies in my stomach as Tria Channele, our escort, struts onto the stage like a posh and aristocratic chicken. Her frizzy neon orange hair is piled high on her head and her skin is tainted a sickly green. She smiles with her pure white teeth and bright blue lips and, in a voice dripping with sarcasm, says "Well, I know you all just CANT wait for the games to begin, so let's get going with our reapings!" She pushes a button and the same old video about the dark days begins. When it's over, she gives a little speech and then says "this year I'm switching things up! I'm doing boys first!" Well, that means that I'll know if it's me or not sooner than usual. She excitedly reaches her hand into the boys bowl and feels around for a moment before pulling out a slip. "Our boy... is Baron Naysmith!" Did I hear her right? Did she really just call my name? I can't believe it. This can't be real, I must be dreaming. The horrible thing is... I'm not. I'm shocked, but I WILL win. I have to win, this is My chance to prove myself. I will die as a Victor, not as a tribute. I will win this, I will. I walk up onto the stage and try my best not to show my newfound hope.

Jaina Reverie POV

I watch with wonder as the boy tribute, a blonde 16 year old, walks up onto the stage. He must be really good at hiding his feelings, because he didn't actually look very scared. I feel queasy with anticipation as the girls name is drawn. Trial pats her horrendous hair into place and giggles. "Ooooh... what a pretty name. Our girl is..." she winks "Jaina Reverie! Is Jaina here?" I absolutely cannot believe this. I... I, the friendless, jobless, homeless girl, I, Jaina Reverie, just got reaped. Right now I so desperately want to go back to my safe little cave where no one sees me and where I am alone. Katrina volunteered and died for nothing. But in a way, I'm actually, well, kind of happy. I'm not going to be alone anymore. I so desperately want a friend's, and in the games, I'll maybe have an alliance, and when I die, I'll get to be with Katrina. I slowly walk onto the stage, knowing everyone in Panem is watching me. The sad truth is, in a way, thus is the beat thing that's ever happened to me. Because now, I'll maybe have friends, at least for a while, and then... then I'll get to go to a faraway land where everyone is happy and people are kind and I am loved and I'm not alone anymore. I'll get to go to a place where I'll be safe. I shake hands with the boy, Baron, and We are led to our waiting rooms.

Baron Naysmith POV

I am pushed into a small waiting room and the doors are slammed behind me. The girl, Jaina... there's something about her that makes me want to be her friend. She's dirty and ratty... but she's beautiful. I hope she'll be my ally, in fact, maybe, just maybe, she'll like me! I wait for Match to come in but he never shows up. Go figure. He probably got lied to, or they wouldn't let him skip chores to say goodbye. I know that unless I'm a murderer, I'll never see him again, so I guess I'll have to become a murderer. I'm pushed into the train after waiting alone for a while, and I sit down, waiting to really get to meet Jaina.

Jaina Reverie POV

I ask to be taken straight to the train since I have no family or friends, but I'm forces to go to a waiting room anyway. After about five minutes, the door cracks open and a little boy walks in. I have absolutely no clue who he is, he looks about seven, with curly ginger hair and green eyes. He walks over to me and stares up at me. After a moment he says "I watch you sometimes, ya know. I don't have a home either, and sometimes... sometimes I pretend that were friends, even though I don't know you." He looks so sad, and I feel very guilty that now he'll be completely alone. I wish that I'd known him before, but too late is too late. A tear rolls down his little face. "I always wanted to ask you... if we could be friends. But I was too scared. Now I'm too late. I'm sorry." Now I really feel bad, but I take his hand and look him straight in the eyes.

"If I come back, we will be friends. I promise." He nods and I finally ask him "How long have you been watching me?" He hands his head and quietly whispers

"Three years, I think." I can't believe that this little boy has been watching me for three Yeats, but in a way it makes me happy.

"I'll try to win... for you-" I'm cut off when a peacekeeper runs in and pushes the boy out. I'm led to the train.

Okay, please comment on my story so far! I'm now offering points for reviews: 5 for a short but helpful review, 10 for a long and constructive one. I'm hoping this will encourage everyone to review. If you review, I'll send you a pm with your amount of points. Go read my bio for item list. Once you have points, you can reserve items for characters now or just reserve an item and tell me who for later. ALL RESERVED ITEMS WILL BE RECIEVED BY YOUR CHARACTER IF CHOICE IN THE BLOODBATH! If your character dies in the bloidbath, you can pm me and I'll give it to someone else in the next chapter. After the bloodbath, all other points can be used for little parachute items. Also, you should all read angelofmusic4ever`s story, the 130th Hunger Games. Its really good. Okay, bye


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia Woods POV

I turn over in my bed and yawn loudly. Something feels different about today, something special... oh, of course! Today is reaping day, and I've never been more excited, because today I plan to volunteer as tribute. I pull myself out of bed, sad to leave the warm comfort but impatient for what will happen today. I run to my closet and put on my gorgeous new dress; a yellow silk top with a pastel pink, blue, and purple tulle skirt starting at my waist and falling to my knees, meeting my white tights and pale yellow flats. I look at myself in the mirror; I really do look good. I don't know how the sponsors will be able to resist me. Now, to the hard part: untangling my long, thick, straight blonde hair. I start at the bottom, and slowly brush out the snarls until my hair is smooth and straight. I carefully put my favorite clip, shaped like a small silver deer, into my hair and put on a tiny bit of grey eyeliner and mascara to complement my intense green eyes. Its the perfect effect, and I really do look beautiful. I hurry down the stairs of my families small but comfortable home, and run to the kitchen where my mother, Ilana, is making a special reaping day breakfast. I know that she doesn't want me to volunteer, but I think she also realizes that now that I'm 15, she can't stop me. My older sister, Swallow, sulks into the room with a sour look on her face. "Its NOT FAIR that YOU get to volunteer and I don't. I'm the older one, I'm 18, it's just not fair!" I groan and sit down at my seat at our table. This is typical behavior for Swallow, always jealous of me. I honestly don't understand why because she has everything, if not more, that I have. Except for this, the chance to volunteer. I guess she doesn't want me in the spotlight, being the victor and all. So be it, I don't really care. She stomps over to the table and plops herself into the chair across from me. Seriously, she is SO immature! My mother rolls her eyes and then carefully places a poached egg, two sausages, and a slice of wheat toast with apricot preserves on each of our plates. She sets them down and then sits down at the head of the table, since our father is still at work. I dig in, savoring every bite of the marvelous delicacies. When I'm finishes, I thank my mother profusely, and we all hurry out the door so as not to be late to the reapings.

Henry Forest POV

CRASH! My eyes fly open. Wow, what a way to wake up. I slowly crawl off my straw mattress and head towards the sound if the crash. I don't know what possibly could have caused it, but it must have been Iris. I crack open my front door and peek out. Sure enough, my little sister Iris is staring at a large broken lamp with bewilderment in her eyes. Oh no! Not the lamp. That was our only light! Iris spots me and runs to me. "I'm so sowwy! I thought it was toy!" She says sadly in her little five year old voice. I sigh and scoop her up into ny arms, taking her inside. I'm so scared today. This is My first reaping. Today I could get reaped,though it's unlikely. I am so nervous that I wabt to cry. I don't have a mirror in my tiny shack, be cause I'm really poor because my parents abandoned me and Iris as soon as she was born, so I look at myself in a muddy puddle on the dirt path leading to our shack. I run my thin fingers through my curly red hair and wonder what to wear. I guess I doubt have much choice in the matter, since I only have two outfits. I quickly strip off my dirty brown raggedy clothes and put on my nicer ones; tan cargo pants and an emerald polo. I see my light grey eyes staring back at me in the puddle and wipe the sweat off my forehead. Its going to be okay, everything's going to be okay. I don't have anything for breakfast today, so I guess both me and Iris will have to go hungry. I want to do something to take my mind off the reapings, so I decide to take a walk in town. I take Irises hand. I will take her to my districts "grandmother". She is the oldest woman in our district, and she so enjoys caring for the little ones. I head off, but as I walk I can hear the other kids taunting.

"Hey look! Its the homeless midget!" One boy shouts. It makes me so angry. First of all, I'm not homeless, I have a shack, and its my home. Second of all, I'm not a "midget". I'm 4`6. Yes, I'm shirt, but I'm NOT a midget. Kids always judge me, but I just can't stick up for myself. I'm too quiet,too shy, too... well, I guess too weak.

Olivia Woods POV

We arrive for the reapings about a half an hour early, so I get my prick and then run over to the section for 15 year old girls. Everyone crowds around me, because I guess the know that I am going to volunteer. Since I'm a career, I'll have a big bonus in the games, and in confident that I'll win. My best friends, Ci, Kat, and Fionna, all run over to me. "Oh my gosh! Are you still going to volunteer?!" Kat says excitedly. What a stupid question, of course I'm still going to volunteer.

"I'll be watching the telly every second!" Ci shouts. Fionna puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, just make sure you come back." She says. I realize that she is actually unsure whether I'll make it. I don't know whether to be angry that she doubts be or happy that she cares, so I stay silent. After chatting for a while, our new escort Bri Trellis, hops onto the stage like a rabbit with bad vision and a broken leg. She grins at us from the podium, obviously super excited.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone! Are you guys as EXCITED as me?" She presses a bright red button and the film starts. Go figure, she must be so stupid that she actually NEEDS a huge red button. Once the film is done, she gives her use a of a heartfelt speech and then does her weird little blind rabbit jump over to the girls bowl. "And our SPECIAL little girl is..." she pulls out a slip,but before she even gets the chance to read the name, I'm racing to the podium screaming.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I obviously take her by suprise, because she just stares at me, wide eyed, for about five seconds. She 're overs from her shock though and pastes her grin back on her face.

"How wonderful! A volunteer! This hasn't happened for a long time here! What's your name sweetheart?" Sweetheart? Really? I think my brain just mentally vomited. I smile confidently though.

"My name is Olivia Woods, the victor of the 151st Hunger Games!" I shout. Wow, did I really have to have the year after the quell? It would've been so cool...

Henry Forest POV

I wait in line to get my prick, and then slowly walk to the 12 year old section. I stand silently while other lids tap with friends or hug parents. I look around at all the kids and think, two of these kids will have to go and kill other kids. I shiver at the thought. Okay, well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I wait for a good fifteen minutes until Bri Trellis jumps onstage. I actually feel bad for her, because for the next 25 or so years, she'll most likely have to see two kids die every year. Nit that she'll care, but... my thoughts are interrupted by Bri excitedly pushing the button and starting the video. I'm so nervous I can hardly stand it. Must they torture us like this? When she's done, she gives a little speech and walks to the girls bowl. She pulls a name, but before she can say it a tall blonde girl volunteers and races onto the stage. Okay, so I guess time for boys. I hold my breath as Bri fishes out a name and reads. "Our boy is... Henry Forest!" No, no nit me. I'm only 12, this is My first year. I don't stand a chance. I try to hold in my tears but I can't, and I start crying. It cannot be me, me, the short, scrawney,redhead who couldn't hurt a fly. I'm going to die, no doubt there. I slowly walk up, tears streaming down my face. Bri rolls her eyes. No doubt everyone in the district is voting for Olivia,the girl. Olivia reaches out and shakes my hand, a faint sneer on her face. I honestly hope that she wins, truly. At least then my district would be happy. But I DONT WANT TO DIE! I'm only 12, that's too young. We are led off the stage and into our waiting rooms.

Olivia Woods POV

Ha! I can't believe that my partner is just that scrawny little 12 year old. He is DEFINATELY a bloodbath kid. One less opponent, I guess that's good. The door flies open and my mother runs in with Swallow sulking behind her. "That was great!" She says. I can hear worry in her voice. "You'll be in with the careers, everything will go as planned. And you'll win of course." She hugs me and I smile. Of course I'll win, there's no question there. Swallow walks over, still grumpy.

"Come on! Now I'll never get to go!" Seriously, she's never wanted to before. Until I started training, THEN it was her life's goal. But too late, this was her last year. She's free now, I guess. "Hey, Liv though. I... I wish you the best of luck." I put aside my feelings and hug her tightly, before the guard cones and pushes then out the door and I am led to the train.

Henry Forest POV

I waistline in the waiting room, wondering if grandmother will bring Iris to say goodbye... forever. I can't get over the fact that I'm going to die. Its just... so unplanned, and so unfair. Why couldn't they have reaped someone older and stronger? Someone who might've had a chance? It's such a waste. A waste of a life. A waste of 23 lives. Suddenly the doors burst open and Iris is brought in by grandmother. She walk over to me, and I don't know how I'm going to explain to her that I'm never going to come back. "Iris... Iris, be strong, okay? For me. I love you. Grandmother will take care of you-" I look uncertainty at the woman and she nods, looking very sad. "And Iris... you need to know. This is it, okay? This is the end. The real end. You're never going to... to see me again. So don't expect to, okay?" Her lip starts quivering, and a peacekeeper burst in and drags her away, screaming and crying. I will never see her again, why, why is this... why is this reality?

So,whatdo you think of "Liv" and Henry? The fearless girl and the scared little boy. Remember, i give 5 sponsor points for a short but good review and 10 for a long, good, constructive one. So please, review away!


	10. Chapter 10

Rosie Collins POV

My eyes flutter open and I feel the warm sun on my back. I lazily roll over in my bed, positioning myself the light filtering in through the cracks in my blinds land on my back. I stretch my arms and yawn, and then crawl out of bed. I'm really scared, because today is My first reaping day, but then again, I get to wear my new dress so... there is a loud knock on my bedroom door and I pull it open and see my mother, Tina, standing there holding my new dress. Its really pretty, a pink frilly dress that ends three inches or so below my knees. I try it on and it fits like a glove. "Oh mother, thank you so much!" I say. It really is beautiful. I brush my light brown hair into a high ponytail and look at my clear blue eyes in the mirror. I quickly put on a pair of black shoes and run into our tiny kitchen where my mother is now stirring oatmeal. "Here mother, I can do that." I say. I can't let my mother do ALL the hard work. She's already so tired, she shouldn't have to do little things like this. I stir the oatmeal and my mother fetches some water with which she fills a basin for me to wash up in. I spoon oatmeal into our bowl and we both sit down. I quickly eat, I didn't realize how hungry I was. When I'm done, I take off the dress and wash up in the cold, freshly water. I dry off and put the dress back on. "Mother, do you hear that?" I listen and hear a light scratching and a plaintive meow at the back door. I run and B-) open it and see a tiny black kitten, no bigger then ny shoe. I pick it up and carry it inside, closing the door behind me. "No milk, but we've got water, and a bit of oatmeal..." I fill a small pan with water and the kitten drinks it. Then, I put a bit of oatmeal on my fist and giggle as the animal licks it off. I stroke it's smooth, silky fur and then carefully open the door and nudge it out. "You can come again tomorrow." I whisper before shutting the door. My mother smiles at me and then I walk out the door to the town square, and to the reapings.

Tamino Shark POV

I hear a little bell and turn towards the door of my small butcher shop. Oh no, Not him again. The same peacekeeper who hurt my dad all those years ago... setting up a mine in our FRONT YARD so that overstepped on it. Now no one buys from him, so I pretty much keep my family going, except for mothers knitted blanket business... but they're pretty lousy blankets. He glares at me and then points to a slice of poems wrapped and hanging from the ceiling. "How much is that?"

"15 coins, no less." I say, hoping for a bit of business. He groans and then nods sharply.

"Well, go get it for me! I need some pork, whatever the price..." I glare at him as I pull down the pork and pit it in a paper parcel for him. He hands me the coins and leaves. I put the closed sign on the shop and go to the little flat in the back where I live to prepare for my last reapings. I put on some normal working clothes, just blue trousers and a white shirt, but I also tie my black and blue bandana; the first thing I bought with my own money, around my wrist for good luck. I comb my blonde hair back and smile. Well, thus really is it: my last reapings. Then I'm free. I walk out the back door and hurry through the streets, being stopped multiple times. Everyone in the district is kind of my friend. I'm charismatic, and I have a nice voice... a voice that I'm always using. Everyone knows me from the market, and from my shop. I'm halted by an older woman, maybe mid 60s. "Hello dear... is your shop still open? I need a nice cut of beef for my granddaughters first year of not being in the reapings. Kind of to celebrate, you know?" Of course I can't turn her down, so I take her arm, unlock my shop and let her choose a cut of beef. She hands or to me and I package it up and give it to her, taking her coins. "Thank you so much dear." She says before leaving, obviously to go make supper for her newly freed granddaughter. I, on the other hand, must get to the reapings NOW. I race down the street, dodging merchant carts and pedestrians.

Rosie Collins POV

I wait in a long line and finally get to the front, where I receive a sharp prick on my finger and am then told I'm good. I make my way to midsection, the 12 year old girls. I'm so scared I can hardly stand it. Why can't all thus just be over? I talk to another girl who went to school with me until Cleopatra d`Oreonge, our new,very strangely named escort, princes up to the podium. "Helloooooo district nine! Happy Hunger Ganes, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!" She gushes. Okay, this is just weird. Who is happy about the Hunger Games? She snaps and a video begins. It depicts the dark days and the rebellion, and the capitals so called kindness in creating the Hunger Games. Ha, very funny. I gulp back the lump in my throat as Cleopatra gives a long, boring speech and then walks over to the girls bowl. "And our LUCKY girl is..." she pulls out a name and examines it, smiling. "Rosie Collins!" The second I hear the name Rosie I know that I'm dead. The other girls look at me with fear, but I just stand still. Suddenly I burst into tears. I'm only twelve! I'm a good, sweet, kind twelve year old! Its not fair to murder me! I can hear my mother wailing from the audience, and I slowly, so slowly walk up onto the stage. Cleopatra raises her eyebrow at me and then walks to the boys bowl. I sink down on my knees, because I am so, so, so terrified. My fear is unimaginable to others, I suppose, but it is real. It is real to me, because I, Rosie Collins, have just been given my death sentence.

Tamino Shark POV

I stare in sadness at the little girl standing before us all on the stage. Twelve, only twelve, and already going to die. So young. Too young, really. What has that girl, little Rosie Collins, what has she done to deserve this. I see her tears streaming down her pace and forming small puddles on the ground beneath her. Cleopatra excitedly reaches her hand into the boys bowl and, with a voice full of enthusiasm, shouts "our boy is Tamino Shark!" I can't believe that I just got reaped, on my last year. But wait... maybe I actually have a chance in there; people will like me, of course. I can get together alliances and then send them on sort if suicide missions, like hurting the careers. I'll take them out one by one... I walk up onto the stage, looking as confident as possible. Well,we have an 18 year old and a 12 year old here. I wonder...hahaha. Actually, I think this will be quite easy. I can win just by getting everyone else to do the dirty work. I shake hands with little Rosie and then we are taken to small rooms, I guess our waiting rooms.

Rosie Collins POV

I curl up on the little velvet couch in my waiting room, tears rolling down my face. This isn't right, it just isn't! I bite my lip and wipe my eyes, attempting to look braver. The door flies open and my mother runs in, sobbing. "Oh Rosie! My poor little girl, my poor, poor, sweet little girl." She wraps her arms around me and I feel warm and safe, though it's only for a moment. "Rosie, you must come back, You must. You... you're all I've got, you're my only joy, my only happiness. Please, Rosie, come back." I begin to cry again because I know that I won't be coming back, that my mother will be alone, that I'll be dead. She gently brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I love you Rosie. Always remember that. I love you more than anything else in the world." I kiss her on the cheek.

"And I love you more than anything else in the universe." She kisses me and a peacekeeper runs in and grabs her.

"No! Don't take me away from my baby! No, please." she screams to the guard. It is no use though, and she is pushed outside, and I am led to the train, and to my death.

Tamino Shark POV

I cringe at the sounds of Rosie and her mother crying in the waiting room next to mine. I font know what I would've done if I was reaped when I was 12. I would've probably been even more scared than her. Poker kid. Of course, I must stop thinking like that. If I want to win, I can be friends with no one, well, not REAL friends at least. I can have my doomed allies... the door swings open and my mother inches in, my father in a wheelchair behind her. They both look very sad, but I think that they also believe I can win. My father wheels over to me and takes my hand, looking straight in my eyes. "Remember what I taught you. Survival, edible plants... everything. You must remember. If you do, you can, no, you WILL win." I nod, knowing that he's right. My mother hugs me and then pulls away, drinking in how I look right now, just in case, I guess...

"Mother, you don't have to worry. I'm going to win, really. Its going to be fine." I look at my bandana. "This will be my token. The first thing I ever bought with my own money..." my father pats my back and nods at me, confident now.

"You know son? I do believe you'll win this. I really do." A peacekeeper... no, THE peacekeeper comes in and pushes them out, leaving me alone for a moment or two. Then I am led to the train, to the capital, to the hunger games.

So, how do you like Rosie and Tamino? Poor Rosie. Remember, points for reviews...


	11. Chapter 11

Alicia Halisen POV

I stare out the window watching the warm Sun rising over the horizon. I cannot remember what is supposed to happen today, oh wait, of course, today is reaping day. How could I forget. I reach my hand over and tap my twin sister, Courtney, who is asleep in the bunk above me. I wish I was Courtney. I envy her so much, though we look exactly the same. She is so smart and kind and deceptive, I am more gossipy, girly, and, well, I guess stuck up. She jumps down from the bunk above me and sits at the foot of my bed, smiling. "Do you know where mum and dad are?" She asks

"Its 7:30, they're probably just opening up the sweet shop. Oh, where's Jakob?" She nods her head towards the door and rolls her eyes.

"He's in his room, studying that weird Latin stuff again." Jakob is so serious, and it seems like he's always studying. I sigh and crawl out of bed.

"Ooh... did you hear about-" Courtney giggles and puts her hand over my mouth.

"Alicia, you don't have to gossip around me. Honestly, I don't care about all that gossip." I nod. Of course, what was I thinking. I hurry to our dresser and look through my things, pulling out some items that'll make a cute outfit. A hot pink skirt, silver tank, white leggings and tall boots. I would never admit it, but I desperately want to be in the games. Imagine, all the glory, all the fame... of course, I'd never volunteer. Volunteering would just bring attention to myself, not always a good thing. And so year after year, six years for me now, I watch kids go into the arena and never come out. I've just submitted myself to the fact that I'm never going to be a Victor. I put on the outfit and look at myself in the mirror. Courtney stands behind me and carefully braids my long, golden hair into a sort of wreath going around my head, braiding in purple and blue silk ribbons to add colour and style. It takes a while, but it's beautiful When she's done. I look at her, the same golden hair, the same green eyes. "What should I do with your hair?" I ask.

"How about two low ponytails, in front of my ears." She says. I nod, and brush her hair into two low ponytail, tying them with ribbons. When I'm done and once she's dressed,we hurry downstairs, to the kitchen and our sweet shop in front of our flat. My father, Allan, is selling a small package of numerous to a young boy, maybe 12 or 13. Actually, he's not selling it, he's giving it to the boy. Oh, I know that kid. His name is Comet Hail, its his first year in the reapings. Dads probably trying to console him with the gumdrops. Mum is in the kitchen taking a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven. It smells heavenly, and my stomach rumbles. Courtney washes the dishes in the sink while I st the table for breakfast, and Jakob trots down the stairs, his blonde hair a total mess but a smile on his face. That's unusual, he's usually very serious... but he probably learned something New in Latin. Also, since he's 21, no reapings for him. Comet leaves the shop holding a fist sized paper package filled with gumdrops, and dad walks into the kitchen and sits down at the head of the table. Mum slices the bread and we each get a slice. I sit down and bite into the fresh bread, still warm and soft, squishy and very slightly sweet. When we're all done, mum put our plates in the sink and we leave for the reapings.

Clif Patron POV

I am awoken by a multitude of voices, all children's, some young some older. I open my eyes and look around at all the other orphans in the orphanage. What's wrong tpday? Usually they're pretty quiet. I notice 12 year old Nick crying in the corner and 13 year old Jeff and 14 year old Bonnie whispering nervously. Suddenly it dawns on me: today is the reapings, that's why Nick crying and all... this is my second to last year. I might just make it past my reaping years. That would be great. I don't know what would happen if I got reaped, because the headmistress, miss Clawsender, is neglectful and cruel, and I pretty much run the place. The youngest child, 5 year old Jamie Lynn, runs over to my cot, her thin blonde hair flying behind her. Shy smiles at me shyly. "What's wrong today? Evwyones scared..." She says in her sweet little babyish voice. I set her on my lap and smile at her.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, `kay?" She nods and then jumps off my lap,running over to play hide and seek with the other young ones; Dylan, Brian, and Merideth, all younger than nine. Miss Clawsender stomps into the room, her frizzy red hair standing up in a very ugly way.

"Alright you little brats! Who broke the water bowl? Tell me or you'll be sorry." All the kids look at Jeff, who is staring at his shoes. I had totally forgotten about that. Yesterday, Jeff was trying to comfort Nick about the reapings when Joe, the little bully, tripped him and made him Falk and break the basin. I don't want Jeff to get punished, but I'm to afraid of what miss Clawsender will do to take responsibility, so I stay silent. She stomps her foot. "WHO DID IT?!" She screamed. Jeff nods sadly.

"It was me, miss." Miss Clawsender glares at him and grabs him by the ear, dragging him to her study. A few minutes later, I can hear Jeff's cries of pain. She is so cruel, so brutal. I hate her. I attempt to ignore his cries while I prepare for the reapings. I comb my light brown hair and place my glasses over my deep blue eyes. Good, now I can see again. I put on a black button up shirt and khakis and walk downstairs to see if Jeff is okay. He's crying, and it is obviously painful, but there is no permanant damage of any sort.

"Um, Jeff? You know, We need to go to the reapings now." He wipes his eyes and nods. It seems so cruel, to make evry child put their name into that bowl. I fear it so much, it's like certain death. Once Jeff is ready and cleaned up, Nick, Jeff, Bonnie, and I all walk out the double door and slowly walk to the reapings.

Alicia Halisen POV

Courtney and I wait in line to get our pricks. I know how nervous Courtney is, but I don't know how to help her. The best I can do is just stay silent, I guess. Once we both have our pricks, we head to the seventeen year old girl section. Courtney talks to her best friend Cleo while I go over with my clique and we go over some gossip. Pretty soon, a humongously voluptuous woman walks onto the stage. I have no idea how she can be so fat, she must spend like half her days eating. She pushes a button and the video begins. I don't understand why the video HAS to be the same every year, but it is. When it's finished, the escort, I think her name is Bluebell Callasandra, walks over to the podium and gives her little speech about what an HONOR it is to do what she does. Finally she gets to the actual reapings. She walks over to the girls bowl and pulls a name, examining it closely before yelling out. "Our female is Courtney Halisen!" Courtney gives me a terrified look, and I get an amazing idea. Courtney and I look exactly the same, seriously, no difference. I don't have to volunteer; I can just pretend that I'm her. They'll never know, and I can get everything I wanted, being a Victor, and being Courtney. I calmly walk onto the stage and I can see Courtney looking very confused. Suddenly a look of understanding spreads over her face and her eyes widen. Bluebell grins excitedly, not noticing a few strange looks from the audience. Because, though the capital doesn't and will never kniw, I now know that some people do, But they won't rat me out. I don't kniw what ice just don. I've pretty much volunteered... except that no one will notice me. I stand calmly on the stage and wait.

Clif Patron POV

I watch Courtney walk calmly onto the stage and I want to cry. I've had a crush on her, well, actually Alicia, but I guess I got them mixed up, for a long time. Of course, She would never like me, not nerdy, introverted Clif. I hope she wins, because if she died... well, I guess I never truly knew her, but I used to pretend. Bluebell steps over to the boys bowl and rescue her flabby hand in. "Our boy is..." she plucks out a slip and looks at the name on it. "Clif Patron!" WHAT?! No, this bit possible, this must be a joke. I can't hang just been reaped. "Is Clif in the audience? Clif, come up." Okay, so it's not a joke. But how can this be? I see Jeff starting to cry in his section, and I wabt to too. A tall peacekeeper grabs my arm and pulls me up onto the stage. I am just so shocked, I can't believe this. I mean really. I can't handle weapons, pretty much my only redeeming quality is that I'm smart,no too helpful in the arena. Yeah, pretty much I'm dead meat. I gulp and shake hands with- is it Courtney or Alicia? Courtney, I guess. Then we are led to small waiting rooms.

Courtney (Alicia) Halisen POV

I pace back and forth in waiting room,wondering, can I really do this? Can I really murder other kids just to save ny own guts? Yes, I can, yes,I will. At this point I have to. Mum, dad, Jakob, Courtney, now Alicia, hurry in through open doors. My mother stares at Me and shakes her head silently mouthing one word: why. Courtney, or Alicia, whatever, runs over to me, crying. "I...I'll try to be like you, I really will. Thank you, and... I'm sorry. Why did you do it though?"

"It's better this way, really. I can win, and, umm... well, I guess I doubt you." She nods and hugs me tightly.

"Just know that you have a family and a twin waiting for you here at the...the finish line." Mum looks devastated, but she tries to stay calm.

"Al- I mean Courtney. You need to make alliances with other tributes, and then ditch them or kill them yourself. Its the only way." I know it hurts her to think I'll be killing children, but this is necessary. Dad kisses me and holds me tightly, so safe and loved. When he pulls away from the hug, he smiles at me confidently.

"You'll win this. You're smart and brave, I know you will. Here... for the trip, and the others..." he hands me a small cloth bag filled with dark chocolates, my favorite. When i reach to the bottom there is also a small silver pendant on twine, the reads "Remember to Hope" I put it on and hug him. What a beautiful gift. Finally Jakob comes to me. He looks the saddest, his eyes red and puffy.

"Remember... just promise me something. Promise youll come home."

"Ill try, thats the best I can do." I say. Before anylne can say anything else, my guard runs in and shove my family out the doorand takes me to the train, now alone, now a tribute.

Clif Patron POV

I wait in absolute silence for what must be hours, probably only a few minutes, waiting for my friends to come. Sure enough, soon a small troop of orphans hurry in. Jamie Lynn races over to me and cries into my shoulder while Brian and Merideth hug EACHOTHER. Bonnie comes to me. "Im oldest now, I...I guess. Of course, youre coming back, so not for long." I hear doubt in her voice.

"Im probably not coming back...ever. Im sorry." The other kids start to cry and i feel horrible."I`ll miss you guys- relly, I will." I hug each of them in turn until a flustered guard runs in yelling.

"Times up!" Just like with my life... theyre taken away and Im led to the train that will take me to the capital.

**So, hiw do you like these characters? The fake Courtney, the orphan... thanks for all the reviews Ive been getting, its great. Im also still giving points for them...**


	12. Chapter 12

Elodie Fantine POV

"Elodie, CLEAN UP THAT MESS!" Jacen, my boss, screams. Well, not really boss, more enslaver. I am his slave, I work for him for no pay. Not that I'm ungrateful, actually I'm quite grateful, because both my parents were made avoxes and I'm just a slave from district eleven, for the 18 year old owner of the pub, Jacen Povolo. I yawn because I stayed up cleaning all last night and then go scrub the mess some drunk made on the floor. Somethings different today, though I don't know... wait, I do know. Today is the reapings, the beginning of the Hunger Games. I have to hurry and get ready. Jacen kicks me and I flinch. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" He's so mean to me, like I'm dirt, nothing more. I'm in the bowl 3 times this year, so I have a small chance... oh, I can't start daydreaming again, Jacen said. I don't know what I'll do about my appearance today, I don't have time to clean up. I put on a ragged grey dress, the only dress I own, and I comb my dirty blond hair. I scrub my face and hands with a rag, but I cant get all the dirt off. Good enough. I'm feeling really down today, because seeing capitalites makes me think of my poor, kind, now tongueless parents Lotte and Ezra. I'll never forget them. I trudge out of my tiny room and wipe down the counters, trying to ignore my hunger. Jacen puts the closed sign on the door and I go upstairs and change the sheets on the beds in the inn. When I'm done, I to the kitchen and cook some mush for us to eat for breakfast. I eat slowly to make it seem like there's more than there is before leaping out the door; now I get some free time! I run through the streets, enjoying the fresh breeze on my face, and head to the Apple orchard. Though I don't work there officially, I enjoy helping out and I'm a great climber, very agile. I easily pull myself up a tree, grab a basket, and get to work. By 8:00 I've already filled two baskets, and, though I'm not an official worker, I get to take one Apple for myself, which I eat on the way to the town square. I feel kind of scared but not too much. I guess at this point I've realized that I'm probably not going to get picked. I don't feel the terror I used to at the prospect of the reapings, though it does make my stomach churn. I bite into my crisp sweet Apple and head to the reapings.

Jacen Povolo POV

I wake up to the sound of someone in the inn slamming a door. I jump out of bed and look at my clock- oops. Its already 6:00, I was supposed to open an hour ago. I put on a raggedy green tee shirt and cargo pants before running to the dirty bathroom mirror to make myself look better. I brush my red hair and look at my tan skin and blue eyes; it'll do. At least I look good myself... I race down the stairs and turn the closed sign to say open before screaming to my space girl. "ELODIE, WAKE UP!" I here a mumbled okay and pretty soon she appears, as dirty and raggedy as ever. A man in hos mid forties stumbles into the pub and sits down. Elodie runs to him.

"What can I get you?"

"Sausages and bread, now!" He says. Elodie nods and runs to the kitchen. Soon the Smell of sizzling sausage is overbearing and she brings out a plate to the man. He gobbles it up, walks to the counter, hands me some Change and leaves. By 6:30, the pub is hopping and Elodie is multitasking like there's no tommorow. An old man spills his drink. "ELODIE, CLEAN UP THAT MESS!" I scream. She must think I'm a horrible person. I guess I kind of am, at least to her. I've just gotten so used to browsing her around that I can't break the habit. Also, though it sounds silly, I want her to think of me as a hardworking boss, not as the thief and party animal that I am. Elodie runs out carrying multiple pastes of food and suddenly trips, spilling some on the ground. I slap her. How could she be such an idiot, spilling food quality food. "You idiot! You little..." I'm cut off as a young man runs down from the pub and races out the door, holding a blanket from the bed. "Hey, you bring that back..." He runs through the streets and he almost gets away except a peacekeeper stops him, gives me the blanket and beats him. I to the pub and close it up. Today is My last reaping, I'm so happy. After today I'll finally be free of all the stress and worry that I might get picked. Elodie makes some mush for us to eat and I gobble it up hungrily while she slowly eats her tiny portion. Elodie runs out the door, No doubt to go to the orchard, and I lock up the shop and head out into the street to find my best friend, Lyrica Miller, Lyric for short. She's really poor and she doesn't have parents, so she lives on the streets, but she's amazing. We steal together. After wandering for a while, Lyric spins around a corner and runs into me, holding a small bag. "Whoa now Jacen! Didn't see you!" She laughs and opens the bag. "Ten coins, right here. Stole them from a peacekeeper! He didn't even notice!" I can't believe it! That's so risky.

"Ten coins FROM A PEACEKEEPER?! You know how risky that is?!" She laughs.

"I've been stealing since I was six and I've never gotten caught. I've stolen far more than ten coins from a peacekeeper before. This is no buggy. Hey, you want to go get a nice breakfast?" I chuckle.

"You're even ASKING that?! All I usually get is mush... to the bakery!" We run through the streets and soon arrive at the bakery. Lyric is 17, just a year younger than me. She's an amazing friend... we open the door and are greeted by the smell of fresh pastries. The shopkeeper looks at us suspiciously and Lyric rolls her eyes and holds up the coins. The shopkeeper turns his frown into a smile.

"And what should you like?" Lyric and I look around and then head to the pastry counter. She picks out two expensive chocolate filled croissants, and while she buys them, I sneak over to the bread section and grab a loaf. The shopkeeper doesn't notice, so we leave with filled hands. We sit down in the grass and enjoy the expensive and delicious treat, and then I give Lyric the bread which she tucks way fir later.

"Mmm... that was delicious. Haven't had one of those for a long time." I say as the last bit of chocolate slides down my throat. Lyrica checks a watch that she, of course, stole and stands up.

"Not much time, we should probably go." I nod and we head to the reapings.

Elodie Fantine POV

I walk to the back of the long line and wait, slowly making my way to the front. When I'm finally first, I hold out my finger and get my prick. I slowly walk to my section, 14 year old girls. I watch all the 'normal' girls chatting and gossiping among themselves. I stand silently and wait, because, though I hate to admit it, I don't have any friends, well, I guess the Xander, the boy I pick apples with sometimes, but he doesn't really count. Anyway, he's in the 15 year old boy section... We, like pretty much all the other districts, have a new escort after last year's quarter quell. His name is Kliandro Tides, I've heard that he's actually quite kind. I guess I'll soon find out if that's true. He walks on and I'm astounded by the fact that he actually looks normal, well, other than his Neon pink eyes. He looks sad to be doing this, so I guess the rumors are true. The film begins and soon enough it is over. He sighs and gives an obviously rehearsed speech, biding think he believes it. He walks over to the girls bowl and shakes his head, frowning. "Our girl..." he pulls out a slip. "Elodie Fantine." No. No, no, no, no, NO! Why me? Why must it be me? I'm not a murderer and I never will be. And, the other thing... I'd have to go to the capital. I hate the capital so so much. They took my parents, the monstors. And now they're taking me too... taking me and letting me be killed. I bite my lip and take a step. Step by step, I must concentrate on my steps. Otherwise I'll cry and appear a fool. 20, 21... and I'm on the stage. I start shaking, I want to cry so much, I can't hold it in much longer... I let out a sob and hold my breath. Did they hear? Yes, of course. I'm going to die, I don't want to die, I don't deserve to die... I've always been good, I work hard, I don't complain... and yet still I must be a tribute. I close my eyes and imagine. I imagine the stars, oh, the bright beautiful stars. The stars that watch over me... Kliandro taps my shoulder and I open my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll help you, really. Ill try so hard."

"Really? Thank you. But it won't help, I'm pretty much already dead." He shakes his head again, sadly, and walks to the boys bowl.

Jacen Povolo POV

Lyrica and I part ways after getting our prices, I to the 18 year old vlboys, her to the 17 year old girls. I wait patiently until our new escort, I think he'd named Kliandro, walks sadly onto the stage. Wow, he actually has feelings, this is new. We watch the video and listen to a gloomy speech before he chooses the girls name.

"...Elodie Fantine." Seriously? He has to reap my slave? How am I going to run the pub now? It takes her forever to get up there, and she looks so sad. In fact, I actually feel bad for her. Poor girl, yeah, she's a slave, bit she's a person too... Kliandro pulls the boys name.

"Jacen Povolo." You've got to be kidding. Me, now? Reaped? In 18, thus was my last year. For God's sake. Why did it have to be me. I glance over at Lyrica and she nods and mouths. 'Don't worry, you'll win. You can do it.' She's right, too. I can win, I'm strong, brave, good... oh yeah, it might be a bit hard, but I'll succeed somehow. I wink at her and walk up to the stage next to Elodie. Wow, the pubs going to be closed for a while. Actually, I'll hace Lyrica run it while I'm gone. "Everyone, our tributes for district eleven." Kliandro says unhappily. I shake hands with Elodie and we go to our waiting rooms.

Elodie Fantine POV

This is so horrible I can hardly stand it. Not only have I just been reaped and sentenced to death, but so has Jacen. Yeah, he treats me horribly, but ive been his slave for eight years, and he is the only family I`ve got. I know that no one is going to come say goodbye, so I wait patiently for them to take me to the train. This is the worst thing that`s ever happened to me. And thats saying something, since both my parents are avoxes and Im a slave... but now Im a tribute too. I sit down on the floor; Im not touching any of their horrible capital stuff, at least for now, and I cry. I cry, cry, cry. Its so cruel, so monsterous what they do. They think they can get away with it too. And they do. We cant do a thing about it. I dont want to die at the hands of another kid, no older than 18. And thats exactlt whats going to happen. My guard runs in abd drags me to the train, to the capital, to the end.

Jacen Povolo POV

Lyrica runs in, tears welling up in her eyes. "Jacen! I cant believe this! Yiure going to be a tribute, Im so sorry. Youll win though, I know it. Ill take care of the pub, and Ill keep stealing... here." She reaches into her pocket and brings out a strange looking coin. Its copper coloured and has the sillouette of a man with a beard on it. "Its called a penny. Its really old, hundreds of years. I stole it from the vault, you know..." she gives it to me. "Keep it as your token. Remember that Im waiting for you and... theres something i want to tell you. I... I love you Jacen." She takes my hand and pecks me on the cheek. "Now you know. Jacen, really, you will come back. I know you will. Promjse me Jacen. Promise." I kiss her back.

"I promise." She hugs me again and then a peacekeeper comes in and pushes her out. "I love you too!" I scream as Im led to the train. And you know what? I really do.

**okay, just one reaping left! How do you like Jacen and Elodie? Jacens love for Lyrica? His promise? And Elodies family? Remember to review, 5 points for a short and 10 for a long. Thanks for reading! Cheerio, hungergamesareamazing5516**


	13. Chapter 13

Ashleen Roxen POV

"Ashleen, Its morning!" My mum calls. I groan and drag myself out of my bed. Today's my third reaping, and I'm already getting that feeling of dread in my stomach. I put on my slippers and run through my small, cold house to the kitchen/living room. My mum and I live here alone, no one else, and I gotta say, that's how I like it. Mum is cooking a small dove that we bought with our savings as a special treat for today. Mum always tries to make the reapings as special as possible to help balance out the fear. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, maybe go get ready." She says. I hurry Iback to my room and put on my reaping dress, a light green dress with a sash at the waist, and I put a green headband in my long blonde hair to keep it out of my face. I run back to the kitchen where mum's just finishing.

"How do I look?" I ask her

"Beautiful dear. I love how the dress is the same colour as your eyes." She smiles at me and I smile back. I wonder when my best friend Thalia will show up. I'm pretty popular, but most of my friends are the fake kind who only see the outside of me. Thalia is different, She sees through my arrogant facade and always stands by me. I come off as arrogant to most people just because I always try to get out of every situation, and I challenge people a lot. I'm not really like that inside though, it just makes me feel... well,safe I guess. Mum and I eat the blissfully delicious dove and save a bit for Thalia, since her family is even poorer than mine. I hear a knock on the door and Thalia walks in dressed in a blue skirt and a grey top.

"Mmmmm... what's that delicious smell?" She looks at me. "Is that a dove? How did you afford it?"

"We saved... a lot. Here, I saved a piece for you." I hand her a piece wrapped in wax paper and she grins.

"Really? For me? Thank you so much!" She bites into it and closes her eyes. Her family rarely eats more than dry, old bread, watery broth, and mush. Once she's finished she opens her eyes again and licks her lips. "That was delicious. You're amazing Ashleen." I grin and hug my mum.

"I'll see you later!" Me and Thalia run out the door and walk through the streets. I don't live in the seam, but Thalia does, so we walk around there for a while and go into her house where her five siblings are sitting on the floor drinking water from a pan. "Hi Jenna." I say to her youngest sister, who's only two and a half. Thaliad father works long hours in the mines, and her mother is dead, so I help out a lot Here. After playing with Jenna for a while, we leave the seam and meet up with some of our fake friends.

"Oh my gosh! Ashleen, Did you here about that guy, Toje? Guess what, he died last night, from inhaling something. I'm sad, be was hot." Kara, the leader preppy 'tribe' complains. Thalia rolls her eyes at me and we all leave for the town square.

Rueburt Baluga POV

I flip a pancake on the griddle and the smell makes my stomach grumble. My twin sister, Midorie, hurries over to me. "Are you done yet? They're waiting."

"Almost. Why did they want 6 pancakes?"

"No clue, just hurry." Of course, I'm always hurrying. Ever since My twin Midorie and I got hired as personal cooks for those peacekeepers... not that I should be calling Midorie my twin. I mean, technically she is, but her smooth, tan skin and beautiful eyes are far from my page, greenish skin and glasses. I flip the pancake off the griddle and pile it on a plate. I drizzle it with syrup and hand it to Midorie. "Here." She takes it out to one of the peacekeepers, who greedily gobbles it up. Okay, I guess we're finally done for the morning. I dread today so much, because it's the reapings, and I'm entered...wait for it, wait for it... 51 times. Not exactly in my favor. This is My fourth year in the reapings, since I'm fifteen, and if I do get reaped I have no chance. Not with my small, fragile frame, tuft of black hair, pale skin and big round glasses. I'm definately not good looking, my features don't fit. And sponsors don't sponsor ugly tributes, plus, all I have to wear is My stained kitchen clothes, nit exactly a fashion statement. Hopefully I don't get picked, that's all I can say. Anyway, the only 'weapon' I can use us a kitchen knife. Midorie runs out of the kitchen and heads to our shack, and I follow but am stopped my a peacekeeper, well, THE peacekeeper. Every day since I got hired, he threatens to kill me. I don't know why he does, but I live in fear. After the threat I run out the door and catch up to Midorie. This is good, I'll have a few minutes to read, my favorite thing. I run into the shack and my mother is knitting, father is already at the mines. I sit down on my cot and open up a strange, very very old book. Its about sorcerers and strange creatures, I can't read the whole title because it's so old, some is worn off, but what I can read says 'Ha-r- -ot-er an-d the ph-lo-h-s st-e. I wonder what it's supposed to mean... anyways, it's a good book, I like it. Midorie sits down next to me and gently puts her handover the words. "We need to go, no time to read." I sigh and set down my beloved book... I'll finish it later, and we leave our small shack and walk to the town square and the reapings, hopefully not for the last time.

Ashleen Roxen POV

The other girls go to another line while Thalia and I wait patiently, making small talk and ignoring the fact that within a half an hour two more kids will be reaped. We get our pricks and walk to our section, where we talk for a half an hour before our new escort, Baltimore Grey, runs on. And when I say run, I mean RUN. He races on at top speed, stops briefly to turn on the video, and then begins to pace-run for the duration of it. Same video as always, I think I'm going to fall asleep. Finally it's over, and he runs in place as he gives a speech, Then zips to the girls bowl, grabs a slip, and zips back to the podium. "Ashleen Roxen!" Thalia stares at me and shakes her head slowly.

"I v-"

"NOO!" I scream "you WILL NOT volunteer. You hear me?!" I walk up onto the stage and go to the microphone. "Does anyone here realize just how cruel this is? How inhumane? Does it make sense?! Or is it just too normal, pretending that kids aren't being sent to their deaths just because you arent? Its so unfair! And no one ever does anything about it!" I shout. Baltimore grabs Mr and pulls me away from the mic. I glare at him. "And you know what?! You're all just as bad as the capital, you are! Yiure so relieved to be free that you don't care. You should be ashamed." Baltimore puts his hand over mouth.

"Enough!" He shouts. I can't believe that I've just been reaped. I can't believe that I didn't let Thalia volunteer, too. I mean, yeah, I'd miss her a lot, but I don't want it die... how can I think like this. I'm a monster, just like the capitalites. I want to cry and scream but I stay silent. Maybe if I appear brave and strong people will like me. It's worth a try. But I know it won't change the simple fact that I'm going to die, soon, so soon. Far too soon, and I can't do a thing about it.

Rueburt Baluga POV

I watch in horror as the girl is called. Her name is Ashleen Roxen, I don't know her but the way She said how unfair it was... such passion, such hate, such... feeling. Honestly, it made me feel sick. Alright, now for boys. I hold my breath, praying it's not me. "...Rueburt Baluga!" What, I missed all that? Wait, it's me! I just got reaped, oh no, God no. I hear Midorie scream and try to run to me, but she can't do anything. I knew this was coming, but the horror is so terrible... I can't go up there, I can't. I can't be a tribute, really. I try to run but I'm restrained by peacekeepers and dragged to the stage. I start crying quietly. Thus is worse than I ever imagined. I can see myself on that pedestal now, about to die, just a few seconds left... no, I will not think like that. I must pretend that everything's okay. Of course, it not, but I can pretend... Ashleen shakes my hand and we are taken to small waiting rooms where we'll say our final goodbyes. Because I kniw that this will be my final goodbye, because I'm going to die very, very soon.

Ashleen Roxen POV

I can't believe what I just did. Speaking like that when everyone in Panel can hear me... but I'm just so angry at the unfairness of the whole ordeal. I never expected this. I didn't take tesserae, I wasn't in there much, and yet I got picked. The door opens and mum runs in crying. "Ashleen, Ashleen, why? Why you, why, why...?" She seems so very sad, I hug her. Three minutes, just three and then I'll never see her again.

"Mum, I love you. I love you so much. You have to to realize... I'm not coming back. But always remember that I love you." She kisses me.

"You will come back, Ashleen. You will. Here, for you. It was my mother's." She clasps a necklace around my neck and I look at it. It is beautiful, the pendant is silver swirls with a shining bronze ball in the middle.

"Oh mum, thank you. Why mum, it's not fair. Why are they killing me?" I start to cry and she hugs me.

"I don't know. Its not fair or right. But it's reality...

Before She can say any more, a peacekeeper screans Times up and pulls her away from me. We both cry, and I clutch the pendant as I'm led to the train.

Rueburt Baluga POV

Mother and father never shiw up, but Midorie is in room The second I sit down. She sits down next to me, her eyes red and filled with tears. "Rueburt, listen, you Have to LISTEN! Don't make alliances, they'll jut betray you. Don't try to hurt others, just protect yourself. Until the end..."

"Midorie, I'm not strong enough, or brave enough, or... anything enough. I won't win, I'm not coming back. Not with all the careers and such. I don't stand a chance. Just know that you're an amazing sister. Don't forget me." She buries her face in her hands.

"Rueburt, I can't live without you. You're my best friend..." her sadness turns to desperation. "Please Rueburt. Please. Please. Pl-"

"Times up!"

"Noooooooo!" She screams, sobbing as shes drgged away from me. "Dont take him away. No..." Im grabbed and pushed onto the train.

**Alright everyone, the reapings are done. You know all the characters well enough that youve established your favorites and now you can watch them die! So, next on the agenda: Im going to do the train ride for three of the districts, all in one chapter. Then the parade, ill do one of the tributes from each district, in two chapters. Then three days of training, assorted tributes in three chapters, then scores, just like four of the tributes, one chapter, and then... the day of/the bloodbath, then tons of chapters, no clue how many, in the games! Im so excited! Okay, please please please review! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

District two train ride- mentor Eric King

Ariel Cloud POV

I sit down in a comfortable chair next to Falcon and wait for our mentor, Eric King, to come in. I had hoped for a girl and all, but they choose the best, and they now require partner to share. It takes Eric a while, but he does make it. At first I'm disturbed by his Appearence; he's huge, muscular, greying, and his nose... oh, his nose is a crooked thing, very ugly. He looks really tough though. The second he walks in he seems to have made his decision about us. He points to Falcon. "You- we've got work to do." Then he looks at me. "You're dead anyway, I'm not wasting my precious time on you." Falcon smirks and I glare at him. I walk over to him.

"I'm a career, I'm better than him." He stomps his foot.

"Falcon and I have WORK to do, you hear me? So get your stupid little self OUT OF HERE!" He screams. I'm so angry I want to punch him. So I do, right on his ugly, crooked nose. Falcon gobs me a look as if to say I just killed myself, but Eric actually smiles. "Well then. It seems you've proved yourself better than HIM. COME ON Ariel, we've got lots of stuff to go over." He takes my arm and we go to a larger compartment in the train and go over lots of important skills. It seems that I'm the one who's going to win now, not Falcon. I've proved myself to Eric... now I just have to prove myself to Panem.

Falcon Ridder POV

I can't believe it! At first it seemed like Eric preferred me, but as soon as Ariel punched him She was his new favorite. Now they're going over handy survival skills while I wait alone- what a waste of my time. I'll show him who's better. When I win, he'll admit that he was wrong. Its funny, because I've always admired him. He won the 127th games by just going in and slaughtering everyone in his way. That will be me this year, I'll kill Ariel too, later of course, just to how him who's better...

District seven train ride- mentor Noola Blitz

Olivia Woods POV

As soon as I meet my mentor, Noola Blitz, I know that we'll be great friends. We talked about her experience, and she won for her looks. Apperantly he couldn't even carry all her sponsor items. She shot everyone in sight with a bow and arrow, and won easily. I'll win, just like she did. I'll have glory and fame, and we can be friends forever. Honestly, I don't think she tajes the games very seriously any more. She told me that her cousin was reaped and she did everything she could to help her, but the girl was killed by Rose Pixel, that years Victor and now her fellow mentor. We talk about the best resources, hiding places, fighting, everything I'll need. I'm going to work on my sword fighting and then she said she'll sponsor a sword for me to use. With her help, I've basically already won.

Henry Forest POV

The second that Noola, our mentor, and Olivia net, I was left behind in the dust. They went into a another room locked the door and immediately began practicing. Now I'm just pacing back and forth. I think that Noola know that I'm a waste of her time. I'm young and inexperienced, Olivia is a volunteer. She really has a chance, unlike me. The thing that really hurts me though is that Noola obviously doesn't even care if I live or die, all she cares about is Olivia. I had a bad chance from the start, but this is making it worse and worse...

District eight train ride- mentor Olive Glashard

Cassie Larkson POV

On surprised to find that my mentor is pretty much the same age as me. She won last year, so I guess the whole thing is fresh in her mind. She obviously feels really horrible being back here, though she's our of dangers way. She's working with Liam and I equal amounts of time, and during his turn I came up with a plan. As soon as hg e volunteered, I knew he was doing it just so he could hurt and torture me. The first night, given I'm still alive, I'm going to kill him to gr8 gr8 there and tell him what I really think of him. He's had it coming for a long time... Olive calls me in and I sit down. "The real reason that I won last year was my friends. They kept me going, and their deaths spurred anger within me that gave me the power to win. The first thing you must do us find good allies..." I kniw I'm in good hands with Olive, though I'm still terrified of what lies ahead.

Liam West POV

Olive, last year's victor, is actually pretty cool. I think she likes Cassie more than me, but she seems like the mind reader type; she knows what's going on. She's told me a lot, about how the best sleeping places are high trees, that going to the cornucopia is a good idea, because I'll really need the stuff. This years arena is all mountains, covered in snow, but with plenty of forests and such. She says I should try to get skis or snowshoes, there will be some. I'll probably just go for the outer, easier stuff. Skis would be far in and way to risky. Cassie and I will have plenty of coaching in the next few days, I do think that I'll win this. I would be famous and victorious...

Okay, that was short but it just gave you the idea of what the trains were like. I don't like spending much time on the train... up next: the parade, one tribute from each district. First chapter: 1-6, second 7-12


	15. Chapter 15

The Parade, 1-6

Pilexia Athena Mace POV

Helmut and I sit on the chariot laughing and talking. I'm so excited that we get to go out first, it'll me so amazing! My dress is gorgeous, too. My stylists and really went all out with the luxury thing. My dress is a deep maroon velvet piece that stops right below my knees. Amazingly soft airlines my sleeves and the bottom of my dress, and I have a sort of shawl made of it that goes around my neck. My shoes were stilettos, so I look even taller than I am. My black hair is curly on tip of my head and some of it fans out creating a crown like hairstyle. Helmut is a lot like me, except his hair is short and blonde. So it's just down, but he has a velvet hat. On the train ride we got to be friends and now I'll feel guilty killing him. The chariot bursts to life and we both jump to our feet. What angle should I take... girly and excited? Yeah, that'll work. I smile sweetly and put up my shoulders in an excited fashion, waving at all the cheering is giving them a grudging smile and playing the tough boy angle. Okay, that works... We turn the bend and I hear clattering behind me. Okay then, district two is out!

Falcon Ridder POV

I stand up tall and wave at the crowd. I'm definately not taking the smiley angle, so I'm just keeping a determined look on my face. Ariel is cute, but pretty stupid. She thinks that she's going to win the games. I doubt she'll even make it to the final eight, But whatever. Our outfits are cool, they're made to look like stone, so mine is grey and textured with little emeralds and such sticking out here and there. Hers is the same except with rubies. She has a stone and ruby tiara, whereas my hair has been spray painted to look like stone and then they put emerald powder in it. As our chariot rolls by all the citizens, I continue waving and Ariel throws little rubies She was given. People scream and cheer. Seems like we've done it, and they like us.

Rosemary Fischer POV

I stare as the second chariot rolls out. Oh no, were next. "Ice, what do I do?!"

"Be yourself. Smile and be pretty." Ice and I have gotten be really good friends in this short time. We are going to be allies, just us. We've already planned everything. Our chariot shakes a bit and I look at him fearfully.

"Ice, we just have three days. That's it, three days." He nods sadly.

"Rosemary, I promise you. I will protect you till the end. I will try to make you win. I will try to make you live..." I don't understand how is is so brave. I'm terrified right now. Death is so near. The chariot finally zooms into the open and I smile at the audience and wave. What had Liberty done... she smiled and waved, I think. Liberty and Nobel. Maybe I'll meet them sooner than I ever imagined. Ice nudges me. "Look happy." I smile brightly, though I honestly want to kill all these people, and I blow more kisses, making them shriek with joy. We turn a bend and I sigh with relief. At least they like me. That's all that matters...

Caspian Farside POV

I look at the little weaklings in front of me. Rosemary Fischer, who's sister perished last year. Only thirteen. Maybe I'll kill her myself. And Ice Halloay, I don know what to think of him. I'd really like to kill him... I turn and look at Coral. I gotta say, I really don't like her. She's already dead in my eyes. She looks nervous... ha! I hope she dies in the bloodbath. I feel our chariot start moving and I stand up, grinning and waving at everyone. This is my time to shine! Coral is shaking slightly but she is smiling and waving a bit. I have to be better than her...you know what? I'll take the flirty angle. It wiggle my eyebrows at some of the ladies and they shriek and giggle. "Oh my gosh, he likes me! I'm totally sponsoring him!" One girl shrieks. Yeah, this is definately working. I continue doing the sane thing as we roll along, and people like me... a lot. So my new angle is flirty, eh? Perfect.

Jaina Reverie POV

I want to puke as I watch the four boy flirting with all the capitalites. He's probably going to get killed, and he's flirting with people who will enjoy it when he does. I hate the capital, and I'm not afraid to show it. They let children get murdered. They let my sister get murdered. Katrina, my poor sister. Katrina, who died in vain. Katrina, whom I'll be seeing again soon, up in heaven... our chariot races out and suddenly I'm our in front of all these people who I hate so much. I slowly raise my arm and quietly say. "To Katrina." No one hears, but I know what I'm trying to win for now. In trying to win fir Katrina. She is My reason, she is all. I will try to make tgem like me just fir a chance at avenging Katrina. I know who killed her too. It was the boy from eight, Kolin Pigeom. I will kill the kids from eight if it's the last thing I do. But I have to concentrate on the task at hand; making them like me, making them want to sponsor me... I raise my arms in the air and scream "And to Victory!" That gets them all excited, and they shout and chant and scream my name. Though I hate them, it gives me a dmall feeling of prude knowing that I, the dirty street girl, am loved by those I hate. I will do this. I will avenge my sister and my family. I will prove myself to all. I will be the victor.

Jace Heart POV

I feel strange in my silver suit. I'm not used to fancy things, and here I am wearing a suit made of silver thread and ten silver bangles which I'll probably thriw at the crowd. I watched reruns of the reapings on t the train and I decided that I want to ally with one of the younger but better ones, like the girl from twelve, Ashleen. I know that I'm not going to survive, and I don't want to due a murderer, so I will spend my time in the arena trying to make sure that She wins. Then when I die, I'll kniw that it wasn't in vain. J don't know what it is about Ashleen, but I'm drawn to her. I hope she'll except me as an ally. My stylist managed to hide my scars and the dark circles under my eyes, so I actually look good tonight. I want to have them showing for training though, so I look tougher. I trained with daggers at home, just in case, and I've been doing then so long that I am pro at them. I'll use them as my main weapon, as I'm great at throwing them. I feel my chariot start to move and I stand up, holding up my hands. I throw my bracelets to the crowd and they run, screaming, and grab them. I wonder what they'll do with them when I die? They'll probably throw them out. So be it, I don't actually care about them, I just want to be liked. I smile grudgingly and they swoon. Seriously, I'm not that handsome. At all. They seem to like me enough, which is good, though not as much as the careers. At least I haven't failed though. That's enough for me.

Okay, I'll do 7-12 in the next chapter. Were getting closer and closer... let's see, I think just five more chapters until the bloodbath. Another parade one, three training days, and then getting ready the morning of... so close! Remeber that I'm giving points for reviews. 10 for a good long one, 5 for a short but good one. Read my bio for more info. I love your comments...


	16. Chapter 16

The Parade, 7-12

Henry Forest POV

Today has been the worst day of my life. All the stress, all the sadness, everything. The only good thing was that my stylist, Dollop Martini, is actually really kind. She comforted me and tried to make me less scared. I haven't been able to get Iris out if my head either. Her little face, so innocent, so unknowing. Now here I am, standing in a chariot next to my confident and courageous partner, Olivia. The truth of the matter is, no one is going to notice me over here once they see her. She's dazzling, dressed in a flowing green dress with leaves painted on in great detail, like the top of a tree. I have to say, it's kind of funny the my last name is Forest and hers is Woods and were both from the lumber district. I'm dressed like the trunk of a tree, a brown suit painted like bark. I just want to go home right now, safe, wonderful home. I probably only have three days left to live, and no one cares. No one at all. Olivia nudges me and nods her head at the wheels. I look down and see that they're beginning to roll. I stand up as tall as I can, which isn't much since I'm so short, and smile weakly at the crowd. Thryre all cheering for the grave, amazing Olivia though, and no one notices me. I stare off into the distance. Somewhere out there is a little house, and grandmother and Iris are in there watching me. And they miss me, maybe. Somewhere out there...

Cassie Larkson POV

I watch the procession of chariots slowly make their way our into the open. Liam and I will be out soon, and I'm not excited. He's forcing me to hold his hand since we're 'dating'. I swear I will kill him that first day. I can't deal with him much longer. He's so cruel to me, always so threatening and venomous. The capital will like it, I know that. The outfit I'm wearing is absolutely gorgeous, but I honestly don't care. These people are letting me get killed, Why should I appreciate anything of theirs? I will do nothing on the parade. I'll just frown, see how they like that. Yes, it's stupid, but I'm so angry with them, for how they treat us, for what they consider entertainment... our chariot rolls out in back of Olivia Woods`, and I just stand and stare at the citizens. They obviously don't like it, and they go silent for me. Not that I care about what they think... they're nothing but a bunch of heartless aristocrats. I stand absolutely still as we roll through in front of everyone and am greeted with silence. Silence is a bad thing, I suppose, but so be it. I have proved that I don't care, becausr I don't, and that... is that.

Rosie Collins POV

Today, though terrifying, has been an amazing day. I've seen so many things that I've never seen before. The colourful capital buildings, the amazing hotel rooms, the fancy food on the train... all so alien, so strange. All so amazing. I keeps thinking about mother though. She will have to watch me die in the arena, which I know is My undeliverable fate and her wrist nightmare. I feel different though now, like I've changed. I don't fear my death as much as I thought. I guess that when you know you're going to die, you don't fear it as much. My parade dress is beautiful, I really love it. Its so fancy, and my nails and hair... of course, I'm still just a piece if their entertainment. "A pawn in their games" that's what one tribute apparently said very, very, very ling ago. He died in, what, the 74th hunger games? That's what I am though. They don't care about me as a person, just how much of a killing machine I am, which I'm not. That's why I've submitted myself to the fact that I'm dead; because I'm not what they want. I'm a small, weak twelve year old girl who's never handled a weapon before. No one's going to sponsor a hopeless case. I feel recharging start to move under my feet and I paste a smile on my face and start to wave. I dint think they really like much, but I'm trying. I get a few cheers but many, but a few are a few. I wink at the people who are cheering, mainly over people... people who just think I'm cute. Well, at least I tried to get myself liked. That's something...

Courtney (Alicia) Halisen POV

I've now officially become Courtney. The capital thinks I'm Courtney, my partner, Clif, thinks I'm Courtney... I guess I did a really good job. Everything in the capital is sparkling and beautiful, and I wish I could stay here forever. Once I've won the games... Clif seems like an interesting boy, but not a good ally. I'm currently planning on taking the arena alone, to avoid backstabbing from allies. I plan to mainly just hide and protect myself until near the end, when I'll start killing. Of all these kids, only one will live. And that's one will be me. The chariot jolts and zooms out in back the little girl, I believe she's named Posy or Rosie or something. I cock my head and smile at the capitalites. I guess I'm pretty popular, because I'm greeted with a huge roar from the crowd. I blow kisses at them, which they cheer for. I've got this down. I continue doing the same things as my chariot rolls down the pathway...

Jacen Povolo POV

Why do we have to be second to last? Will anyone notice us? I have to get their attention once were out. But how? While watching reaping reruns, I've decided who I want as allies; district four, Caspian Farside, and district seven, Olivia Woods. Yeah, I didn't volunteer, but I think we'd be a great group... I'll talk to them tomorrow during training when they're free. Then we can start planning strategies... I look at Elodie and she turns her bb head away. Well then. She can be like that if she wants to but- My thoughts are cut off as our chariot breaks out of the waiting area and were out on the pathway. I wave excitedly at the audience and they cheer, actually quite loud. TH have pretty much all chosen their favorites by now, I wonder who chose me. I bet that Lyrica is watching right now... what does she think of me? I wonder. I give the crowd a half smile and they like it. We continue rolling along, and I kniw that I am approved of...

Rueburt Baluga POV

God, what a horrendous day. I've been chosen for death, ripped away from my twin and only friend, "styled", and very painfully at that, and dressed in a pitch black suit that constantly has coal dust just fly off of it. What was my stylist thinking? And now I'm standing on a chariot next to the most popular girl in district twelve, about to be judged by hundreds and hundreds if people. NOT a good day. I have very little time before I die, too. Maybe three days, maybe four... not long enough, that's for sure. Poor Midorie, now she'll lose her twin. I miss her so much, and I just can't believe I'll never see her again. I watch the eleven chariot go out and out pitch black horses brace themselves... and start running. We zoom out of the waiting area, the final chariot, and slow down to a normal trot. I attempt to smile but I know how fake it must look. There's cheering, but I know it's aimed at Asheen- what's she doing that I'm not? Apperantly something. I wave a bit and then give up when no one cheers. Wow, so not only have I had the monstrous day I've already described, but now the capital doesn't like me either. Great. Well, I'm dead anyway...

Okay, so, that finishes off the parade! Now we`ll do Two or three chapters on training, I'll see, probably two, one chapter showing four of the kids doing their sessions and seeing their scores, and... preperation/ bloodbath!


	17. Chapter 17

Training- day one

Pilexia Athena Mace POV

I'm amazed when I see the capitals training facilities- I thought the academy was fancy? I meet up with Helmut, who's already grouped together the career pack. Me, him, Ariel, Falcon, Olivia, Caspian, and a non career that seems pretty good names Jacen. I really like Olivia, too bad we can't both live. We've sorted out our specialties: I mainly work with a sword, Helmut goes for spears, Olivia is bow and arrows, but she uses knives too, Caspian goes for tridents, and Falcon uses a sword or an axe. Since our talents range so widely, we split up. I guess I'll get to know Falcon a bit better since we're both going for swords. We practice fighting a bit with each other and then go and slash up some dummies. The others go to their separate stations and I'm amazed at Olivias perfect aim. I mean seriously PERFECT aim. She hits the bulls eye every time. We work really hard for quite a few hours, and the trainers don't really bother with us; I guess they kmow we're already trained. We go to lunch after a few hours of success and enjoy the rich, fancy capital food. By the end of training time I'm more confident with my skills than ever before, and I'm prepared in full for the games.

Rosemary Fischer POV

Ice and I flag down a trainer to get some help with the obstacle course. I'm pretty good at it, but I do stumble a bit. She coaches me on analyzing where to step before doing so and after hours of practice I can manage the whole thing without tripping even once. Ice isn't as good with it though, so he tries his luck with knives, which be seems pretty good at. We work for hours without taking any bread, and I'm completely exhausted when trainings iver, but I feel better than earlier knowing that I cam do something. I think I'll do the course for the gamemakers, something I'm really good at. Ice and I have rooms next to each other, so we sit together on my bed.

"Are you scared... like, really scared?"

"Yeah. The most scared I've ever been. Just the concept of it- putting us together and making us kill each other. It seems so wrong. I don't want to be part of it."

"Neither do I. Do you think we should go to the cornucopia? Should we risk it?"

"Well need the supplies. You go for the farther out, easier things. I'll... I'll g to the middle."

"No, you'll get yourself killed!"

"Not before I out up a good fight. I'm not going to die a coward."

"I know. Its just... never mind. I'm going to bed now" Ice nods and leaves, going to his room. I crawl into the bed and am amazed by the sheer comfort of it. Soon I am asleep.

Henry Forest POV

I stand alone at the edible plants station, trying to distinguish nightshade from other plants until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl, I think her name is Rosie, standing there. "I wanted to know... do you, uh, want to alliance?"

"Of course!" I say, glad to have an ally, though I'll probably die in the bloodbath anyway. She comes and stands next to me and we do plants together. She seems to have a real knack for it, so we soon try to do weapons. I absolutely cannot handle any of the weapons. Neither can Rosie, so in the end we just go and build fires instead. I don't know what I'll do for the gamemakers, probably just attempt to stab a dummy or something. I'll probably fail, but it's the best I can do...

Elodie Fantine POV

As soon as I set foot in the training center Jacen ditches me and somehow manages to become part of the career pack. Well, I guess I'll be taking the arena alone. I'd been hoping I could be in a group, but I don't think that's going to be happening. That's Okay, I'm going to die no matter what. I walk over to the knife station and stab a few dummies. If only the games were like that; stab a few dummies and its over. But that's not how it is. More like murder other kids and maybe live, just maybe. Last night I saw my mother, an avox. I know it was her. I don't think she knew me though... I just want to go home. Back where life is a routine: get up, clean, eat breakfast, serve, clean, dinner, sleep... so simple, so average. Not like this, not like dying. I'm surprised when a girl, probably 16 or 17, walks over to me. "Hi... I'm Cassie. District eight... I was watching the reruns... do you maybe want to have an alliance? I'm with LIAM too... do you want to?" Wow. I guess she doesn't really lime him much... why does she want to ally with me? I'm nothing special. But this is an offer that won't last forever..

"Of course. Thank you... so much. Here, are you good with knives?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. LIAM! Meet our new ally. Her name is Elodie." A tall boy saunters over, a cruel smirk on his face.

"Seriously? You chose THIS little kid? She's like 14. I said find someone good." I feel so hurt. I hate this boy. I shake my head.

"I... I can leave. I don't have to stay-"

"NO! I like you. Whatever Liam says, you're with me" Cassie glares at the boy and he raises his eyebrows. His voice gets edge to it

"Cassie, you know what will happen if you're mean to me..." Cassie suddenly looks afraid. She turns away from him and gives me a scared look. LIAM trots away and she waits until he's out of earshot.

"He's threatening me... I can't tell you anything else. Will you still do an alliance?"

"Of course I will. Hey, knives?" She smiles slightly and we begin to stab more dummies causing stuffing to fly everywhere. Well, I guess I won't be alone after all. I'll have Cassie- and Liam. It'll work out somehow.

Jaina Reverie POV

I walk into the training room and am amazed at the shining weapons. The whole facility is 500 Times fancier than anything I've ever seen before. I think about how Katrina used these same weapons, this same room. It makes me so sad. Last night I met another girl named Courtney. Courtney Halisen, I think. She was so sweet and nice... I'd like to make an alliances with her. I look around and spot her talking to a brunette girl with sea green highlights. I'm not positive, but I think her name is Coral. I walk over to them and Courtney gives me a little smile. I don't know what it is about Courtney, I just feel like she's hiding something, something big. Maybe I'm just imagining it...

"Jaina! This is Coral Delsum; she's from four. Coral, this is Jaina... Reverie? She's from five. Coral seems pretty nice. "Jaina, were going to, you know, alliance? Will you be with us?"

"Absolutely." Its strange how nonchalant we are about asking for an alliance in a fight to the death. Coral turns to me.

"Do you have any skills? `Cause I'm no good with weapons, but I'm agile and I can run... I'm going to go try out the agility course. I feel kind of bad for her. She seems really lonely and sad... not that we all aren't. I'm scared too, I'm just better at hiding it. After all I've been through, I'm actually kind of glad I don't have to suffer anymore. Just a few more days, then it'll all be over. I walk over to Courtney.

"Can you work with knives?"

"I'm more for daggers, but sure. I can help you if you want."

"Great!" Courtney and I go to the knife station, and with the help of a trainer, after three or four hours I can throw knives reasonably well. I'm not super great, but it'll do. Courtney`s actually a really good knife thrower and after a while Coral joins us. I guess that she's found her talent with the course...

Okay, I'm going to skip day two and go straight to three. Not all the tributes will have a training section, but I think that almost all of them will be mentioned. As a refresher for our current alliances:

Career pack: Pilexia, Helmut, Ariel, Falcon, Caspian, Olivia, Jacen

Rosemary and Ice

Henry and Rosie

Elodie, Cassie, and Liam

Jaina, Courtney, Coral

Non alliances SO FAR

Ashleen

Rueburt

Clif

Tamino

Violet

Jace

Baron

Keep in mind that alliances may still be made in the next chapter. Also, if those of you with points want to buy any more bloidbath items I need them by, wherever you live, tommorow. Copy and paste this form into a pm,then fill it out:

BLOODBATH SPONSOR SHEET

name of tribute that it's for:

What you want to get them:

How much it will cost:

His many points left:

And that's it! Okay, remember... points for reviewing... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Training day three

Ashleen Rosen POV

Thus is it; the last day of training. Well soon be having our sessions with the gamemakers, and then... I don't want to think about it. I've been working my butt off for the lst two days, and today is no exception. I get to the training room early and start working. I've had little weapon experience before these last few days, and I've certainly gotten some. I decided to specialize in spears, a less common weapon. I can throw them quite well, and I actually split one down the middle yesterday... I hear clattering behind me and turn around, spear in hand. A boy is standing in front of me. He has Brown hair and eyes and is probably about seventeen or eighteen. His eyes widen. "You're Ashleen!"

"Yeah... I am. And you are..."

"I'm Jace. Jace Heart. I've been looking for you. I wanted to have an alliance." Wow. He asks for an alliance NOW?! I''ve figured out how to survive alone... but I'm relieved too. Ill have a partner.

"Really? Oh... okay. I will." He gives me such a he's err swarming smile that I want to hug him. He's going to help me win! He comes and picks up a spear, aiming it at the target I've ready hit three times. Heisses completely and the spear clatters to the ground. He chuckles and picks up a sword instead. He swings it and a dummies head flies off. Well, I guess that I won't be a loner after all, whether for the better or the worse.

Violet Pixel POV

I've spent every possible moment with Rose. We both kniw that these will be our last times together, so we're trying to catch up on all the life that we'll miss together. Rose has started speaking again, though her voice is always sad and I know she dreads the games this year more than anything. I don't know how I'll get my medicine, so I'll probably die from that if I'm not murdered by another tribute first. I'd been kind of hoping for an ally but I don't think that's going to happen, so I've been vigorously preparing for a few days alone in the arena, though maybe less...I'm so scared, I still can't believe this has happened... I desperately want to go home where I'd be safe and loved... not dead. I can build a fire, identify edible plants, and make a noose with rope. That's about it in the way of skills. I'll probably make quick nooses and strangle dummies for the gamemakers, which will be good I guess. Just today and tomorrow... then the games will start. I'm so afraid, so very, very afraid...

Rueburt Baluga POV

In the last few days I've realized that I'm good at absolutely nothing. I cannot throw a spear, the only thing I can do with a sword is stare at it since its so heavy, weapon knives are NOT the same as kitchen knives, and tying bosses just strangled my fingers. I say all these things from experience, aka failure. Watching those other kids, the careers especially, makes me feel horrid. They're so talented, and so cruel. They won't take a second thought about stabbing that sword into my gut. I'm going to be dead within the first ten minutes, I know it. I wonder what Midorie would do... shed probably be better than me. No one wants to ally with me because I'm so weak. Even the two twelve year olds completely avoid me. The other loners ignore me, to engrossed in their practice. They're alone because they chose to be alone. I'm alone because no one wants me. And I'll have to die... I see a tall, brown haired girl with strangely coloured highlights fly through the air off a jump on the ceiling obstacle course. If only that was me... I can't even build a fire for God's sake. What kind of kid am I, other than a total loser. I guess that's all I am. I sit down against the wall and tears lf shame pour down my face. Maybe it's not worth living anyway.

Clif Patron POV

As soon as I watched the reruns of the reapings on the train I decided I would stay alone. Its too risky getting in an alliance; it'll get me killed. I don't need backstabbing. I've learned that I'm no good with weapons, I've tried everything. I can rum fast though, and I'm smart... I might make it a while... but I might not. I keep thinking about the other orphans back at hone, especially Jeff and Jamie Lynn. They'll have to watch me die. I don't think that I'm going to get a good gamemakers score either, which means no sponsors, which means even more certain death...

Tamino Shark POV

This has been the worst disappointment of my life. No one thinks anything of me, and I haven't even been able to get myself in an alliance. This is REALLY going against my plans. There's this one kid, Baron Naysmith, who I might try to get, but I don't really think much of him. He's sixteen, and apparently he has some rare disease... but it'll be fin to kill him. I run over to him when I see him. I snap. "Hey, Baron! Want an alliance? With me?" He stares at me and then shakes his head.

"I...I'm sorry. No. I don't trust you." Wow, I'll kill him anyway. First.

"You're dead" I whisper under my breath. I've mentally prepared myself for the games but I still don't feel ready. What if... oh, never mind. Of course I'll win. I scan the room. I guess I'll have to take on the arena alone in the end no matter what. I Can use a whip great, so I grab one and slash a dummy to bits with it. That's going to be Baron. Whips are great because close combat is a piece of cake with them. Yeah this be an easy win.

Okay, so, I'm doing four kids and their training experiences in the next chapter. I'll also say all the kids scores. Then I'll do the bloodbath chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Training sessions

Falcon Ridder POV

Finally! Its time for my training session. I saunter into the room and all the gamemakers watch me carefully. I pick up an axe and turn on some dummies. They move towards me and I slam the axe into them. In five seconds all ten dummies are just files of wires and fluff. I smile and walk towards the door "I'm done"

Jacen Povolo POV

I wait nervously. I'm next... oh no, I'm next... Elodie walks slowly out. She looks sad, I guess she failed. Alright, now is My chance to prove myself to the careers. I walk into the room and grab a mace. Something impressive... I flip a switch and fifteen dummies come to life, All holding knives. I swing my mace and smash several per swing. After twenty or so seconds, they're all over. Okay, one more impressive thing... I drop the mace and grab a sword. I flip it in my hands, turn on ten more dummies, and as fast as I can, swing the blade, cleanly slicing of fall their heads in one swoop. Okay, I did it. I walk out the door.

Courtney (Alicia) Halisen

I slowly walk into the room. I don't know if what I'm planning to do will be good enough. Throwing a few knives? I swallow back the lump forming in my throat and grab three knives. I turn on the "running" dummies and get ready. The things start to move and I hurl my knives at their chests. One down, two, three... I grab another knife and hurl it as fast as I can. I flies through the air and decapitated a dummy. Just one left. I grab my last knife, get in stance, and throw it. It flies through the air... and misses. In fact, it launches right smack in the bulls eye of the bow and arrow target. Feeling terrible, I slowly walk out of the room. Was it good enough? Or did I fail?.

Olivia Woods POV

I gracefully run into the training center. This is My big moment. This is it... I pick up a beautiful wooden bow. It fees smooth, as if it's fitted for my hand. I grab a quiver of arrows and climb up to the ceiling obstacle course. I've been planning for this since the first day. I can do it. I wink at the gamemakers, prepare my bow,.and leap into the air. I shoot at the targets below me while I run the course. I almost trip once, but I don't. I hit every bulls eye. I'm doing it! One more leap... I hurl myself ten, fifteen, twenty feet and shoot my last target midair. And I get it. I land and do a backflip down to the ground. "I'm done!" I shout and race out the door. I'm a star!

Ebony Polynese (gamemaker) POV

I'm so excited! District twelve just finished up, so now we can broadcast scores. We had some really good ids and some pretty bad ones this year. Our scores:

Pilexia Athena Mace; stabbed dummies with sword. Recieved a 9.

Helmut Kapernio Roosevelt; battled twenty dummies with nothing but a spear, killed them all. Recieved an 11.

Ariel Coud; used a bludgeon to smash literally 50 pounds of equipment. Recieved a 9.

Falcon Ridder; smashed ten dummies in five seconds with an axe. Recieved a 10.

Rosemary Fischer; stabbed two moving dummies with a dagger. Recieved a 5.

Ice Halloay; picked up a weight and threw it at tgree dummies, crushing them. Recieved a 6.

Caspian Farside; stabbed fifteen dummies with a trident. Recieved an 11.

Coral Delsum; ran the ceiling obstacle course, missed one jump. Recieved a 6.

Baron Naysmith; stabbed a few moving dummies with a dagger. Recieved a 4.

Jaina Reverie; threw knives REALLY fast. Got the heart on all of them but one, on which she got the stomach. Ten dummies in all. She received a 9.

Jace Heart; decapitated fifteen dummies in twenty seconds with a large sword. Recieved a 7.

Violet Pixel; tied a bunch of nooses and threw them over dummies necks from the ceiling course, dragging them slightly up and strangling them. Recieved a 6.

Henry Forest; built a small fire. It took him two minutes. He received a 2.

Olivia Woods; ran the obstacle course perfectly while shooting targets below her with a bow and arrow. She hit the bulls eye every time. Recieved a fantastic 11.

Liam West; used a sword to stab about eight dummies in fifteen seconds. Pretty cool, but he only got a 5.

Cassie Larkson; grabbed a knife and literally slashed ten dummies to pieces. Recieved an 8.

Tamino Shark; threw spears at moving dukes, and hut all of them. Recieved a 10.

Rosie Collins; attempted to use a slingshot to hit some targets. Five tries, only hit it twice. Recieved a 3.

Clif Patron; ran the floor obstacle and hurdle course, a bit slow but no falls. Recieved a 6.

Courtney Halisen; threw knives at targets, hit bulls eye in all but one of ten, in which she hit the second inner layer. Recieved a 7.

Jacen Povolo; used a mace to smash 25 dummies- in 25 seconds. He recieved an 11.

Elodie Fantine; stabbed five dummies with a dagger, got pinned down by one of them and barely was able to stab it. Received a 5.

Rueburt Baluga; walked in, Sat down on the floor, and cried for five minutes. Then he left. He received a well deserved 0. I've never given a 0 before...

Ashleen Roxen; a nice relief after her partner. She threw about sixteen spears at targets and made it to the second inner circle every time. She received a 6.

Also, a grade on their level of threat:

Pilexia- definately a threat

Helmut- a HUGE threat

Ariel- a threat

Falcon- definately a threat

Rosemary- not much of a threat

Ice- maybe a tiny bit if a threat

Caspian- a definite threat

Coral- a mediocre threat

Baron- not a threat

Jaina- a threat

Jace- somewhat of a threat

Violet- in my opinion, Not a threat

Henry- DEFINATELY NOT a threat

Olivia- a very, very, very threatful threat

Liam- a bit of a threat

Cassie- a mediocre threat

Clif- not a threat

Tamino Shark- a bit of a threat

Rosie Collins- definately not a threat.

Courtney- maybe a bit of a threat

Jacen- Oh yeah, a definite threat

Elodie- maybe a threat. She seems like the kind who survives in the darkness...

Rueburt- the most UN threat in the history of the games

Ashleen- not much, but maybe a bit.

Okay this is it! Next chapter is getting ready, the pedestals, and... the bloodbath!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, a quick note. In this chapter, each new person POV starts back at the beginning of the bloodbath.

Jaina Reverie POV

Well, I guess this is it. Today is the first day. We've all been dressed in the same uniform; slick black pants, a skin tight black long sleeved shirt, a pair of running shoes, and a thin jacket, a different colour fir each district. Me and Baron are green. Me, Coral, and Courtney have made our plan for the bloodbath. Well run in together and one of us will grab some stuff while the others protect them. Then we'll run towards a high mountain going up so that others will have a hard climb to get to us. I board the hovercraft and am strapped in next to a ton. I'm so scared... they inject a large tracker into my arm. Boy, it hurts. But I'll feel far more pin in the arena... the hovercraft flies into the air. I see the rest if the tributes flinch as their trackers are put in. We fly for a bit and then land somewhere and are each dragged to different little rooms with clear glass tubes in the middle. The tube that will take me to the arena... I stand in the room for a while and then an electronic voice tells me to go to the tube. I walk in and a glass door slides over the opening. I'm so terrified, this could be one of my last minutes... I feel the tube slide upwards and am soon exposed on a podium, all the others around me. On my left is a small girl, I think she's twelve. Her name is Rosie, and she's shaking and crying. Poor thing, just like Katrina... on my right is one of the careers, named Caspian Farside. He scares me. I turn and see Coral. She nods behind me and I turn to see a mountain. I bring in my surroundings. Everything is mountains, just mountains, and some large forests. And everything us covered in snow. I look around and finally spot Courtney, about six podiums away from me. She looks so scared too... "45, 44, 43..." these may be my last seconds. I'm so scared so very, very scared. I'm never getting out of here alive... "19, 18, 17, 16..." only sixteen seconds? Fifteen? Katrina went through all this too. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I leap off my podium and race into the cornucopia. Courtney runs towards me but I can't see Coral. I hear several booms but manage to grab a long, skinny bag. Courtney grasps a small knapsack and we start running. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my right leg and I knowing been stabbed. Courtney suddenly stops and throws open my pack. Were far enough away from the cornucopia that no one sees us. She pulls out a long pair of cross country skis, a pair of boots, and poles.

"Perfect!" She says quietly. Since my leg is now covered in blood, She put on the boots and straps themself into the skis. "Grab my waist and stand on the back of the skis. Whatever you do, don't let go."

"Where's Coral?" I say through my pain.

"I don't know, but we have to get away. I'm not even sure if she's alive..." I hear another boom and painfully step onto the back of the skis and grab her waist. She pushes herself with the poles, grabs both our packs, and we begin to slide quickly down a hill.

Coral Delsum POV

I nod at Jaina towards the mountain and listen to the countdown. I wonder if I'll survive today. "8, 7, 6..." only that much time? So little... "2, 1!" I run into the cornucopia towards Jaina but am stopped by a tall boy. Caspian Farside, my partner. And all the careers...

"So Coral, I guess you thought you might AT LEAST survive today. I guess not." He holds up a sword and quick as lightning stabs it through my stomach. Oh, the pain. The most pain I've ever felt. So much pain... I collapse on the ground, blood pouring from my wound. I think about Kelli and Jeani, they are watching this. My vision goes black and my world goes dark. BOOM!

Rosie Collins POV

I run towards the cornucopia. I have to get sonething, then I can run. I see the four girl, Coral Delsum, get stabbed. BOOM! I grab a tiny package of crackers and run towards the opening... a mace flies into my body and pain erupts throughout me. I knew this was going to happen, I knew I'd die. "Mum... I lov-" I can'range to get the rest out though. I'm shutting down, Its all over. Somewhere very, very far away I hear a faint BOOM, and it's all over.

Henry Forest POV

I stare at the boy, Jacen, who just killed Rosie. He smirks at me. "Alright, you next." He swings me and I barely manage to duck. But instead of swinging at me again, he stares at someone else, then nods. Theres someone behind me. That's when I feel a spear jam into my back. Its that boy from one, I don't know his name... and it hurts. Really badly. Iris is at home, Iris will never see me again. Iris, Iris, Iris... I start shaking, the pain is so great. My body jolts and everything goes black. BOOM!

Elodie Fantine POV

When the countdown gets to one, I race towards the cornucopia. I make it in, grab a small pack, and run out. That's when I see a boy, that career from four, Caspian, trying to kill Cassie. I have to get a weapon... I see the weak kid from twelve, that not Rueburt, trying to run away holding a dagger. It'll do.. I run and grab him by the neck. I squeeze, squeeze, squeeze. I feel horrid, but I have to save Cassie. After a moment, his limp body falls to the ground. He's dead. Boom! I grab the dagger and lunge at Caspian. I stab him in the back and he gasps, staring at me. "What?" He grasps. I grab Cassies hand, she has a pack too, and we run towards Liam. I put the dagger in my pack. Liam, Cassie, and I run towards the nearest forest. We run for about twenty minutes until we are concealed in the branches. We climb a tall tree and I begin to cry. I just killed a boy, I just ended his life. Cassie oprns her pack to reveal a knife and a package of beef strips. Mine has my dagger and and a small box containing a large canteen of chicken noodle soup, a sealed cup if milk, and a package of crackers. Liam has nothing.

"I... I killed him. I killed the boy from twelve."

"You did what you had to. And... thank you Elodie." Liam crawls to a higher branch and lies down. I curl up and close my eyes. Well, I survived the bloodbath...

Jacen Povolo POV

I can't believe I jut killed a little kid, Henry. Only twelve. Most of the survivors have fled the arena. I'm not positive this is everyone, but I know that Henry, Coral, Rosie, Rueburt, Baron, Clif, and Caspian are all dead. I can't believe that one of the pack is already dead. We've been walking for a while, us in the career pack. We need to give the craft a chance to get rid of all the bodies. We got quite a lot of stuff, really. I found some beef strips in Caspians pocket when I saw his dead body. We also got loads of weapons, two tents, and food. That always happens, no matter what. Well probably make camp somewhere... ahead of me, Helmut stops. "Hey, we can camp here. No one will dare to hurt us." We set to work putting up our tents. We've decided that the girls; Olivia, Ariel, and Pilexia, will have one tent, and us remaining guys will have the other. I guess Caspians death gives us more room. Once were all set up, the girls go into their tent and us guys go out to hunt for other tributes. I bring a sword and a knife with me, and the others bring packs full of food and water.

Ice Halloay POV

Rosemary is five pedestals away from me, but I can see the sweat beading on her forehead. I will get her through this, or I'll die trying. "3, 2, 1!" We follow our" protection" plan. She runs off to the right, and will keep going straight for at least twenty-five. I will dive into the bloodbath. I see her racing away and I run in towards the cornucopia. I see a large pack in the very center. It must be something good... I grab a sword from the ground and run towards the pack. Then I realize that the sword is covered in someone's blood.. but it'll have to Do. I grab the pack and am on my way out when one of the careers, the girl, Pilexia, lunges at me with her sword. I brace myself and we begin a full on duel. I slash at her but she reflects with her sword. I try to protect myself but my sword skills are limited. For Rosemary. This is for Rosemary. I lunge at her again and manage to cut her leg very slightly. She hurls herself at me and her sword barely misses my ribs, instead digging into my arm. I want to scream in pain but I can't get weak. With my last ounce of strength I throw the sword at her, and a barely miss. She looks so surprised that I managed not to die. She turns around and leaves. Though my arm feels as if Its on fire, I pick up my sword, I guess all the knives are gone. I should've trained with swords... I grab the large pack and swing it over the shoulder of my uninjured arm. I run out of the cornucopia and run to the right, towards Rosemary. There are prints in the show, her prints, since they're small. I run, following, until I'm stopped at a huge forest and her footsteps end. I hear a whistle and look up into the trees. Rosemary is perched high up, looking down at me, at my arm.

"We need to travel by trees now, so they can't see our prints. Climb this one, then we can fin a spot to set up... camp." I very painfully climb up and sit down next her. I rest a bit and then we set off, carefully climbing through trees. Pretty soon we're in the middle of the deep forest, alone. We climb down into a small, snowy clearing surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of trees. Rosemary opens the pack and gasps. "An insulated tent? And a sleeping bag? And a first aid kit? This is amazing. She quickly sets up the tent, puts the sleeping bag inside, picks up the first aid kit, and helps me inside. After closing the flap, she makes me lie down. She pulls out the contents: 3 painkillers, 3 bandage rolls, a small vial if disinfectant... she puts back 2 of the painkillers and 2 of the bandages. She opens the disinfectant and carefully spreads it through my gash. Its covered in blood, but she manages to make it uninfected. Then she gets a bit of snow and tells me to swish it in my mouth. Soon I have a mouthful of water and I swallow the painkiller. She bandages my arm and I get up, feeling much better. I make her go to sleep in the bag and I lie on the ground. Everything is quiet. For now, we are safe.

Alright, that wraps up my bloodbath chapter. After this is action, action, action. A list of our fallen, in order:

24. Coral Delsum, stabbed by Caspian

23. RosieCollins, killed with mace by Jacen

22. Henry Forest, stabbed by Helmut

21. Rueburt Baluga, strangled by Elodie

20. Caspian Farside, stabbed by Elodie

19. Clif Patron, (unwritten) shot with bow by Olivia

18. Baron Naysmith, (unwritten) stabbed with sword by Pilexia.

Please comment! I love reviews...


	21. Chapter 21

Ashleen Roxen POV

Jace and I have been have been running, blindly trying to get away. I still feel a horrible terror, though it's getting dark and the other living tributes have no doubt made camp. Yes, I lived today. But I had to watch Rueburt get murdered. Now, I'll admit, I never really liked Rueburt, but he was my district partner, he was from home. He got strangled by the eleven girl. She seemed so sweet and nice. Fear, maybe? I don't know, all I know is she killed him. Jace and I ran into the cornucopia, smashed open a small crate, and managed to grab a black backpack. Jace said it could be mine. Jace is so nice to me, and he's really brave... Its finally dark enough that I know we're safe for the night. We wander a bit more until we find a little spot underneath some snow covered boulders. Its small, but we'll both fit, And we`ll be concealed. First I open the backpack though, and pull out its contents; a small canteen of hot tea, a package of dried fruit, a package of beef strips, a thin fleece blanket, and a flashlight. Good, these will all be quite useful. I crawl into the little cave and Jace crawls in after me. I curl up in the blanket and close my eyes.

Violet Pixel POV

I somehow managed to escape the bloodbath unharmed, but then again, all I got was a loaf of bread. I've been walking for hours now and haven't come across a single living thing...

Grrrrr... I jump at the sound of growling behind me. What can it be? I turn around and come face to face with a huge mutt, a monstrous creature with glowing orange eyes and fangs dripping blood. No, I thought I was safe! I guess there wasn't enough action, everyone asleep. I stare at the creature in terror. It lunges at me and I scream, running away. I have to get away, I can't die now. I run as fast as I can, but I know as sure as my name is Violet that it's going to catch up. I feel fangs rip into my skin and I cry out in pain. The mutt pushes me down and rips into me. Its so painful, so very painful. What a way to die. And Rose is watching all this... My vision blurs and everything seems to turn upside down. I can't think straight, the pain is taking over. I know that I'm dying and I just want the end to come. I don't want to suffer anymore. I double over and suddenly everything is dark. Rose, Rose, R... BOOM!

Cassie Larkson POV

I open my eyes and bright sunlight is reflecting off the snow into my eyes. I turn over to look at Elodie lying next to me in the tree. Liam is above us. I yawn and stretch my arms. I have a ling day ahead of me. This could even be my last... but it won't be. I won't let it. Elodie lifts up her head frowning and stares at me a second until she realizes where she is. Judging by the position of the sun, it's probably about nine o`clock. I pull my package of beef strips from my pack and rip one in half. I give one half to Elodie and we slowly savor the rare food. I hear crackling above me and look up at Liam, who's glaring at me. "Well, look who you didn't give YOUR food to. Hey, you two. Give me everything you got yesterday, or else..." Elodie stares at him then shakes her head.

"We risked so much to get these. They're ours."

"Look whose talking." He grabs her pack and she starts to cry. Suddenly I boil over with all the anger, all the hate, all the things I've been hiding inside at him.

"Elodies right. You should have thought about this and gone into the bloodbath." He spits at me.

"You better watch out, or else-"

"You know what? I don't care! I'm the one with the knife! You've put me through more than I can deal with. I'm going to tell the whole world what you've done." O look up at the sky. "You know how he says he's my boyfriend? He's not! He's a monster when threatens me, who hurts me! I hate him!" I can't handle it any more, I just can't. I reach into my pack and grasp my knife. I pull it out and hurl it into Loans chest. Oh my God, I just killed him. Elodie screams and stares at me in terror. Liam topples out of his high spot and I hear a horrible splat as he falls onto the ground. A cannon BOOMs. I can't believe I've killed him. Elodie stares at me, shaking her head.

"Why... Why did you do that?"

"You saw how he treats me, he's a monster. He deserved it!"

"No. No one deserved that. I... I can't stay. I hace to go. Somewhere, anywhere." She grabs her pack and scurrys down the tree.

"Wait! Elodie, wait! I'll never hurt you, really..." I watch with tears in my ears as she runs off into the forest. I'm alone now. Only the second day, and I'm already alone... why, why did she do this? I slowly sling my pack over my shoulder. I jump out of the tree and walk off in the opposite direction. I'm all alone, no one wants me. Well, I have quite a day ahead of me.

Elodie Fantine POV

I run through the forest, my footprints making a trail behind me. I can't believe that Cassie Just murdered Liam. Yes, he was mean, but I thought that she and I were friends. I feel the freezing cold seeping into me... is it just me or did it just get even colder? I shiver and that's when I hear the crunch of footsteps on ice..I spin around and come face to face with Falcon Ridder, the two boy. He seems surprised too. I gasp and tgen start running. He's faster than me, so he catches up. Holing his knife, he wildly slashes at me. He slashes open my arm first, and then manages to cut open my side, right down to the rib. I fall on the ground, crying, and I can tell he's about to finish me off. But he pauses for a moment and really looks at me. After a moment, he slowly turns and walk away. I see that the snow around is now died red, my blood. I'm in such pain, more pain theme I've ever felt before, but I'm alive. He let me lice. Why did he let me live? I closet eyes. I don't know if I'll live, but I need to rest. I fall into a seamless sleep.

Rosemary Fischer POV

I climb through the trees to keep lookout. Ice is lying in the tent, letting himself heal. I perch myself high in a tree right on the outside of the forest and look down. I see something strange when I do, something that's sickens my heart. There is a girl lying there, covered in blood. Her eyes are closed, but she's breathing. She's alive. I carefully climb down from the tree, being sure to step only in already made footsteps. I go to the girl and see that it is the girl from... I think eleven. Or maybe ten? Her name is Elodie, Elodie Fantine. I feel her heart, she's definately alive. I gently pick her up, at least as much as I can, but it's obvious I don't be able to get her back to the tent... Ice, Ice will have to help me. I drag her body up into the tree and swing far back into Tue forest to our little camp. I run into the tent. "Ice, I found a girl. Elodie. She's hurt, we need to help her. Can... Can you help me lift her?"

"Of course." He clinches as he pulls himself from the bag and stands up. We climb up into the trees and swing back to the tree where Elodie is laying. We pick her up and carefully climb back through the branches. It takes us about ten minutes to get back to camp. When we arrive, I place her on top of the bag inside our tent and shake her. She opens her eyes and stares at me in terror.

"W... what am I doing here? I thought I was dead."

"I found you. Here, swallow this." I give her one of our precious painkillers and she swallows it. The I pull up her shirt a bit to see her wound. Its not a pretty sight. She's been slashed through to the bone, and she's covered in her own blood. Ice goes and gets some snow, and puts it on her gash to help clean it. Suddenly I hear the tinkling of bells and run out and see a little parachute floating down.I grab it, bring it inside, and open it. It contains a little bottle of disinfectant, for Elodies side. I gratefully open the bottle and spread it over the bleeding wound. Once it's thoroughly cleaned and dried, I wrap a bandage roll around it until it's completely covered. Alright, now the arm. I spread the rest of the disinfectant on her cut arm. Its not as bad, but it's bloody and obviously painful. I wrap our final bandage roll around it.

"Why are you helping me, using all your supplies?'

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to. Now go to sleep." Elodie cuddles into the bag and closes her eyes...

Okay, more in the next chapter. What do you think of Cassie killing Liam? Elodie running away and getting hurt by Falcon? And Falcons decision to let her live? What about Elodie getting saved by Rosemary and Ice? Alright, please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Courtney (Alicia) Halisen POV

Jaina and I have been skiing away from the cornucopia. Its dark now, probably about ten o'clock. We made off pretty well in the bloodbath, Jaina got the skis, a heat lamp, and a package of crackers. I got a pair of wool socks and another package of crackers. No blankets or sleeping bags, but the lamp keeps us warm without smoke to lead the careers to us. We find a cozy spot up in a tree and crawl up. Its sort of like a bowl, and the tree is huge, so we're well hidden. Jaina shivers. "Well, I guess we get to find out what... happened to Coral soon, when the announcements go up" I know that she's really sad about losing Coral, they'd become friends. I hope that she's still alive, But a little voice inside me is telling me that she's not.

"We can only hope." She turns on the lamp and we huddle around it, trying to warm our icy hands and faces. Her leg is in really bad shape, but we don't have any first aid supplies... She shivers. I suddenly get an idea. I can help her, though it won't be great. I start climbing down the tree.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"You'll see." I grab a handful of snow and climb back up. I pull up her pant leg and gasp at the sight. The blood is caked all over her leg, and its taking on a green tinge. I spread the snow over it and try my best to clean off the blood. Her pants ripped where she was stabbed, so she has no covering for her wound. I pull off my jacket and wrap it around her leg.

"No, Courtney, you'll freeze. I'll be fine."

"I don't need it. Your leg does..." the capital anthem suddenly begins to play. Alright, now we`ll get to find out who perished... and if Coral, sweet, kind Coral, is among them. Jaina and I look up into the sky and we watch. First is the boy from four I think, a career. Caspian Farside. Then... Coral. Her face Is projected up and I hear Jaina start to cry. Coral was being murdered while we ran.

"We should have stayed. We shouldn't have left without her." Jaina says. We don't watch again for a few moments, but then a little girl is put up. A young girl, I think she was twelve. Her name was Rosie Collins. Jaina starts to cry harder, though she never knew the girl. Something occurs to me, the reason why the girl makes her so sad. A name I remember from the past, a fallen tribute. The longest surviving twelve year old. Her name was Katrina Reverie.

"Your sister was a tribute wasn't she. Your twin sister." She wipes her eyes and nods. How could I have never realized this. The whole story rushes back to me, I remember watching it on the news. A twelve year old girl named Katrina Reverie. A girl who volunteered for her twin sister, to give her a second chance. She died, the seventh to last... and she was killed by a girl from ten. A girl from my district. A tribute from my district murdered my allies twin sister. I feel horrible now, horrible that I never realized. "I'm sorry." She nods and sits silently in front of the lamp. We don't all for a while, until she finally says

"She died for nothing. I got reaped anyway. She should still be alive. She died to give me a second chance at living, and I'm going to die anyway." I don't kniw what to say. Saying that she's going to live is probably a lie.

"She died because she loved you. Remember that." We sit together for a while and then we finally just curl up next to the lamp. Soon she is fast asleep, but I'm still awake. I can't stop thinking about how a girl from my district killed her sister. And I remember my lie, every moment. Everyone thinks I'm Courtney Halisen. I'm Alicia Halisen, Courtney is safe at home. And by now I've realized that I'll probably never be going

back...

Olivia Woods POV

Falcon has been acting really strange today. Its only our first full day in the arena, and he's already being all wierd, silent and stuff. This morning he was sure that he saw another tribute walking in the snow. He ran, was gone for a few minutes, and then came back silently. He assured us that he was wrong, but something tells me that he wasn't. I wonder, I really do. Did he let someone go? We've been trekking through the snow for most of the morning. The non career boy, Jacen, came in and woke us up at probably about seven o'clock this morning, and we pretty much Just packed up and left. Were searching for other tributes, some kills. We want to get at least three today. That boy, Jacen, I don't know why the guys let him in. He's not our type. Maybe they'll just get him to do the dirty work and then kill him off. I'm ashamed to think this way, but in just the last week I've become far more career like, and I'm not as silly as I used to be. I can win this, but it'll be tough. I'm getting behind so I run up and walk next to Ariel. She winks at me.

"Helmut sees smoke up ahead. We might have a kill."

"Great! Lets get ready." We pick up our weapons.

"Can I finish whoever it is off?"

"Sure, I don't care." How am I so unfeeling? This is a life, a real life... the others stay behind as backup while Ariel and I silently run through a small forest. I peek through some leaves and see a tall housewarming himself in front of a fire. He's alone, so only one kill. I vaguely remember him from the training center; he was always pestering everyone about being his ally. He ended up alone. I don't know his name, it starts with a T though. Ariel smiles.

"How should we kill him? Sword, knife... ooh, let's do something cool. Lets torture him." No, no, that's wrong. Not torture, I'm not that horrible...

"Umm... no, how about sword. You're good at that..."

"Fine, no torture this time." I sigh with relief. Shwe pulls a shining sword from a hilt on her backpack and glances back towards the rest of the pack. "Alright, here goes..." she charges from the trees towards the boy and I run behind her. As fast as thunder, she raises her arm and brings the sword into the boys chest. He stares at us in suprise and he falls onto the ground.

"Why?" He whispers. "I was going to win. I'm sorry mother, father... I love you..." He shakes, blood pouring everywhere. "Ohhh... it hurts. Why? Wh-..." He closes his eyes and his body goes limp. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. He was just another tribute. He would've died anyway. BOOM! Ariel smiles giddlily and races back towards the pack. I follow, slower, taking one last look at the dead boy... I remember his name now. Tamino Shark, eighteen years old. His partner was Rosie Collins, a twelve year old who died yesterday in the bloodbath. I run to the pack and they praise me and Ariel for our quick work. A life. We start walking again, no doubt to find another kid to murder. Tamino Shark...

Tamino Shark POV (before his death)

I am woken by the sound of chirping in the trees. I didn't know that there were birds in this nightmare place. I still can't believe how everything went wrong. I'm allyless, friendless, alone... I yawn and stand up to stretch my sore back. I build a fire with some flint and steel, which I received in a small capsule at the bloodbath. I stare up at the clear blue sky. Or is it really the sky? Maybe, I don't know how they do it. I don't know anything any more, not really. I was so confident, so stupid. I didn't realize what this would be like. Yesterday I watched little Rosie get killed. I didn't do anything about it, I just ran. I was a coward. I was born a coward and I will die a coward. I hear the sound of soft footsteps and spin around but see nothing. It must be my imagination. I don't have anything to eat, but I have snow to drink, so I do. It tastes cool and fresh on my tongue. I'm afraid, I'm afraid now. I didn't think I'd be this afraid, but I am. I just want to go home to the shop, to the flat, to all the friendly faces of people I know. To mother and father. I don't know if I can anymore. Yesterday woke me up, took me from my dreams. Yesterday proved to me that I have less of a chance then I thought. I hear louder footsteps and turn around again just in time to see a girl running towards me. She raises her sword and brings the blade into my chest. My blood pours everywhere. I'm done for, this is the end. J should have known that this was coming. I should've been more careful, I was so stupid. I can't see anymore, and my voice isn't working. I have to talk though, the thing I'm best at. "Why? I was going to win. I love you, mother, father." The pain is unbearable, the worst thing I've ever felt. "Ohhh... it hurts..." I want to say more but I can't. Everything's over. Its not fair, I don't deserve this. I deserve a life, Not this, this horrible painful death. I know that I'm shutting down, falling asleep for the final time. I don't want to die, I don't. I had a good life, I want to keep living... goodbye world. Goodbye...

Okay, a fairly sad chapter, but I think good. Right now I want reviews more than ever, remember! If you have points, keep in mind that you can just send me a pm anytime to get something for your favorite tribute. If you have a favorite that's in trouble, or hurt... you can send them an item of choice. This same that you can send a tribute anything you want, just tell me What and I'll tell you how many points. Okay, please review, and I hope you are enjoying...


	23. Chapter 23

Cassie Larkson POV

This has been a long, hard day for me. The cannons make me feel sick, and I'm all alone. I've been thinking about what I did this morning all day, but I still don't regret killing Liam. What I do regret is losing Elodie. I pray that one of those booms wasn't hers. Right now I'm curled up in a deep pile of snow. The powder is soft, and I feel as safe as you can get when there are a bunch of kids trying to kill you. I nibble one of my precious beef strips, with nothing to keep me warm. I'm do, so cold, but it's far too risky to build a fire. So cold, so cold. Though this is only my first full day in here, it's already a nightmare. The constant fear is weakening me, I can't stop thinking about everyone who wants me dead. Suddenly the anthem begins to blast over loudspeakers and I watch with fear and interest at today's fallen. I am glad and disappointed to find that tgere were only two today; Liam and some boy named Tamino. Though I hate death, and killing makes me sad, I am unhappy that I'm not much closer to winning. The more kids dead, the better- or worse my chance. Once the pictures are off the sky,it is pitch black except for the moon. The moon. I remember the song my mother used to sing me about the moon when I was little. It went "silver moon, watch down on me, though the sun may never come again. Silver moon guide me with your graceful light. The end may come but any time, the sun I'll see no more. But silver moon will stay with me, until the darkness comes." The song brings back memories, happy memories. Memories of my childhood, before Liam, before mother died. Back when we were a happy, full family. Memories of mothers loving arms wrapped around me. Memories of me and Tyson running and laughing. Memories of times when I was safe and loved. Memories that I've tried to block out, to forget, to stop the pain of loss. Mamories that will fade and slowly cease to exists when I die. That song is no longer a child's lullubuy, no, it means much more now. Now it is My reality. The moon watches over me, and when I die My silver moon will comfort me. Though I may never see the sun again, that moon will stay with me until my darkness comes and takes me away. The silver moon sees everything, The moon is always there, watching, caring, loving... I feel my mother's presence here, in the forests, in the snow, in the moon. And soon I'll get to be with her again, safe, in a better place... I close my eyes. Maybe tomorrow things will be better.

Jaina Reverie POV

I am woken by Courtney laughing in joy. I open my eyes and she's smiling at me brightly, holding a little silver parachute with a box attached to the bottom. "Jaina! You got a sponsor gift!" I sit up, though My leg throws and but.s as I do. She hands the package to me and I stare at it. I can't believe that I have sponsors! People must actually like me! I carefully open the package and pull out its precious contents. First is a beautiful wooden slingshot that fits perfectly into my hand. It is smooth and strong, a good weapon. Next is a small canvas bag containing ten darts that work in the slingshot. I pull out the last item, a bandage roll, and Courtney looks quite relieved. "Here, I'll do it up for you." She gently unwrapped her jacket from around my leg and gasps at the sight of it. I have developed a horrible infection, gangrene. My gash is red flesh covered in black and green streaks. "You should've told me. I didn't know it was this bad."

"Its... it's fine. I'll be fine." It's a lie, but it seems to help a bit. I know the truth though, the real truth. By now the gangrene has probably spread to just above my knees. When it reaches my heart, two or three days at most, it will start to kill me. From then I'll have less than a day. The only way to save it would be gangrene cream, but I doubt I have enough sponsors to get the stuff, and they've just sent me these things. Courtney closes her eyes and gulps, then begins to wrap up my wound with the clean bandage. Once it's all wrapped up, We begin to pack our things so we can get moving. I put my lantern, crackers, slingshot, and darts into my pack while Courtney puts on her warm wool socks and straps into the skis. Once were all packed I put my pack on my back, stand on the back of the skis, Grab Courtneys waist, and were off. The pain is numbing, harsh, fire that won't leave me. I know that every second I'm alive brings me closer to my death. If only I was back in my little cave, safe and warm. If only my death wasn't so soon... but I'll be with Katrina, I won't be alone anymore. I must remember that...

Jace Heart POV

Ashleen and I spent yesterday wandering in this cold, snowy world. I've never seen snow before,.I don't like it. Every time I see clean, white snow I think of the red, bloodsoaked snow at the bloodbath, and I can't stand it. Ashleen is very sprite, quick and smart. I will get her through this... "do you hear that?" She whispers, pulling me from my thoughts. Right now we are up in a tree, somewhere up high on one of the mountains. I listen carefully and can hear it too, the very faint sound of footsteps. Lots of footsteps.

"Shhhhh..." we both stay absolutely still, too scared to breathe. My eyes dart around the area, I don't see anything... wait, yes I do. But it's not a tribute, not at all. Its some kind of mutt, like a centerpiece except begged, and horrible. Ashleen looks absolutely terrified, so am I. I have never seen a creature so monstrous, so evil... I hear bells and look up at a long package in a silver parachute floating down to me. I quickly grab it and pull out a long, shining sword. A sponsor present! If course, I know that I'm expected to fight the creature with it, a thing in very afraid to do, but I will of it will keep Ashleen safe. I jump from the tree and rush at the creature with my sword. It bellows a horrible sound, like a choking elephant. I try to stab it but it flicks at me with one of its legs, which must be made of thin steel, breaking the skin on my back and creating a huge gash. I bite my tongue and try again, once again being hit by a leg. The creature raises a huge antennae thing and points right at Ashleen, running towards her. No, I can't let this happen. I have to distract it. I manage to stab it in its neck and it roars. With one motion it hits me and throws into a tree. My blood is everywhere, but I have to save Ashleen. I pull myself up and run at the creature again catching it off guard. I hurl the sword between its eyes and it roars again. It falls onto the ground and I pull my sword from its head. It makes its final move and pins with on leg while stabbing me over and over with another. I see nothing but red, blood, the pain is tremendous. But Ashleen is safe, I've served my purpose. I weakly raise my sword handstand it one last time; it disintegrates. Ashleen runs to me. "Why did you do that? Why? Jace, don't leave me, please. You were so kind..." She sobs. I reach out and take her hand.

"Try to win, for me. Please." I have just a few seconds, what can I say. I'm dying now, and I don't know what to say. "And Ashleen... stay brave." I can't do anything else now, my time on this earth is up. I hold her hand as she cries, and red turns to black, everything's over.

Yes. Yes, it had to happen. Yes, it had to be dramatic, because I, hungergamesareamazing5516, am probably the most dramatic person. Ever. Thanks to today's sponsors, Mr all you pointholders remember that sponsoring is not a thing to hold back on... please review, PLEASE! I like reviews, even stupid funny ones. (Don't worry, I only have one and its from a guest) so please,ease, please review! Alright, I'm doing a list of our dead...

24. Coral Delsum, stabbed by Caspian

23. RosieCollins, killed with mace by Jacen

22. Henry Forest, stabbed by Helmut

21. Rueburt Baluga, strangled by Elodie

20. Caspian Farside, stabbed by Elodie

19. Clif Patron, (unwritten) shot with bow by Olivia

18. Baron Naysmith, (unwritten) stabbed with sword by Pilexia.

17. Violet Pixel, mauled by mutt

16. Liam West, stabbed with knife by Cassie

15. Tamino Shark, attacked with sword by Ariel and Olivia

14. Jace Heart, mauled by mutt

Alright, at this point the deaths will slow down. (Don't want it to be over too fast) so you guys won't have to suffer so much. Maybe. Not saying that the deaths I'll have won't make you depressed but...


	24. Chapter 24

A song by Alicia Halisen

Okay, just so you guys know, I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so this is a poem/song from Alicias childhood. Don't worry though, My writers blocks don't last long, I'll have a recalculated up by tomorrow morning UK time. Okay, so, here's a poem by Alicia Halisen; don't laugh, hope you like it. (This has a slightly disturbing bond with her current predicament.)

Alone in a forest, the sun will shine through

When no one is watching, who knows what you'll do

When everything's different, when nothing is right

Alone in the forest, alone in the light.

In Times before now, the world has been kind

But Times have now changed, and that kindness is harder to find.

And anytime now, the sun'll shine no more

And alone in the forest, you'll not know what life's for

But someday we'll find, the reason for all

Alone in the forest as the final leaves fall

The darkness is peaceful, And fearless and brave

The end may be near, the end of your days

But wrapped in my arms, the end will come peacefully

Alone in the forest, where no one can see.

Okay, not great, but it's something... I promise I'll write another real chapter tonight, truly. Meanwhie, please review my attempt at a peom/song. You can hum It to a song, it makes more sense... but a sad song. Okay, till my next chapter, Cheerio!


	25. Chapter 25

Ariel Cloud POV

I feel like Olivia is getting farther and rather from us. In the beginning, she was confident and prepared, ready to kill pike all the other careers, but she's changed; she doesn't like the killing, she lingers instead of running ahead, she's not quick and witty and murderous. She just wants all this to end. I dint know what's changed her so much, but it seems to alienate her from the rest of us. The strangest thing of all, though, is that I'm beginning to agree with her. Why did we really volunteer to come in here? We're not murderers, Olivia and I. I'm starting to move away from the killing too. I don't understand it though, this isn't ne, the girl who's trained her whole life to kill. I can't be like this, I can't follow her, I need to follow Pix and Helmut and Falcon... if they notice I'm changing they'll kill me. I'm suprised they haven't gone at Olivia yet, I think Falcon likes her and that's why. The worst thing is, the farther I stray from the main purpose of killing, the more I just want all this to be over with, even if it means death. I used to be pretty confident about winning but I've gotten to know the other careers, and I doubt myself again, like I used to back at home. I miss home. I miss Pearl and Toby, I miss dad, I miss everything and everyone. Why did I volunteer?... I am pulled from my thoughts by Facon laughing strangely. "Hey, look! Footprints! And... blood?" I look where he's pointing and see the obvious scene of a death. There's a pile of dust, I'd guess the remainder of a mutt, blood everywhere, up a tree, all over the snow, and marks from the claw of the hovercraft. Someone's life ended here, taken by a mutt... I wonder who. I look around the area and that's when I see a girl, really well camouflaged into the trees. I remember her from training, Ashleen or something. Fourteen years old, and her partner, Jace. It dawns in me that this blood must be Jaces, he must have been killed. She stares at me, terrified. I must make my decision; rat her out and look good to the others, or let her live... I glance over at Olivia, who hasn't noticed the girl. I know what I must do, I must rat her out. But she's a life... suddenly I make up my mind. I will let the girl live, then later she can owe me. The pack lingers for a few more minutes and then we set off, back into the snowy, open world.

Rosemary Fischer POV

I bend over Elodies sleeping body. She looks so peaceful, I'm sorry that I hace to wake her up. I gently tap her shoulder. "Elodie, it's morning. We need to get moving." She slowly opens her eyes and yawns.

"I had the most wonderful dream. We weren't in the games anymore, we were in some different place, I don't know where. It was beautiful..." She smiles a bit. "I wish that we were there." Ice walks in the little flap of our tent.

"We have a problem; we didn't get any food in the bloodbath, you know? Well, that rabbits gone, and I don't see any more animals..." Elodie groans as she sits up.

"I'm from district eleven, I can help you with edible plants. If I can get up, that is..."

"Well, you slept all day yesterday. It was nice yesterday, no conflict... you shoukd be doing better now." I say. I think that her progress is massive. She's gone from deaths door to having wounds, but no that bad, no infection, and they're scanning and healing well. Elodie manages to stand up and the three of us walk for a few minutes in the woods. Its beautiful, the sun filtering in through the snow covered branches, creating bright patterns in the pure, white snow. It doesn't take Elodie long to recognize the top of a winter root plant. We work and dig up about five of them. They are a lot like carrots, except a redder colour and fatter. We take them back to the tent and each eat one hungrily. When we are finished, Ice gets a serious look on his face.

"We might be in danger. I heard the hovercraft earlier, and it sounded close. Too close. Someone died really near us, within a mile. Probably the same forest"

"That's horrible. But we're probably safe from mutts for today since there's been some action over here..."

"True." Ice sits down next to me and huddle for warmth. I just wonder how long we have before tragedy strikes, because other than Ices leg, and Elodie, the unexpected ally, nothing horrible as happened to us. No dead friends, no attacks... something's going to happen, and soon. We leave our tent and Ice climbs up into the trees where he'll keep watch while Elodie and I dig up more of the winter roots. We have a long day ahead of us...

Jaina Reverie POV (again...)

I feel as if I'm flying like a bird as Courtney and I ski down a huge mountain. We've been going at it all day, it's quite a challenge. My leg is killing me, the pain is overwhelming. I don't think I have much time left. Courtney slows to a stop and we sit down underneath a tall pine tree to rest. I pull out a cracker and nibble at it hungrily. I don't know how long this pack of crackers is going to last. We sit together in silence for a while and finally she speaks.

"I wonder if we're near anyone else. I haven't seen another tribute since the bloodbath."

"I don't know. How far do you think we've travelled?" I hope it was far. God, my leg is so painful. Its probably travelled up to my hip by now... I hear little bells. Again?! I look up and catch another silver para huge. The box is very small, I wonder... it's labelled to me again. Courtney smiles.

"Well go ahead, open it up." I open it and pull out a little tube. I read the label: gangrene cream.

"Courtney, they sent me the cream!' I can't believe it, somehow I actually have enough sponsors that I've received this gangrene cream. It must've been incredibly expensive. I unbandage my leg and spread some of the previous cream on by horribly infected leg. I feel immediate relief as the cream soaks into my flesh. I have more time now, more time. "This will save my life, at least for now." I whisper. Courtney puts her arm around my shoulder.

"They must really like you. Here..." she rewraps the bandage around my leg and I stand up. The pain I've been feeling for the last few days has almost vanished, the cream must be doing its job. I the a few steps; I can walk without pain, without limping. This gift is priceless. I keep thinking about the song Courtney sang to me last night, under the stars. It was so beautiful. Alone in the forest. Although I have Courtney, I feel alone, so alone, alone in the forest. Katrina Is up tgere waiting for me... "does it feel better?" Courtney asks.

"Much. I can walk without the pain already. I never thought I'd say this, but... thank you capital." We stand up and Courtney straps back into the skis. I get on the back and grab onto her.

"Here goes..." we zoom off down the mountain again. Maybe I have a chance after all...

How are you liking it? Thanks to angelofmusic4ever for sponsoring Jaina with the slingshot and bandage in the last chapter and the cream today. Oohhhh... and because I totally forgot to say it earlier...all rights to Suzanne Collins, The hunger games is hers...


	26. Chapter 26

This is probably one of the most dramatic chapters of this whole story. A lot of readers won't like me any more, I won't like me any more either... but come on, we all love dramatic deaths, right? If not, why are you reading the hunger games fanfics... anyway, enjoy, and cry, and... uh, whatever. ;-)

Rosemary Fischer POV

Yesterday turned out to be very succesful. We got a good supply of winter roots and dried and packed them. We prepared everything so that today we can depart from our little clearing and find a New place. We've settled into a rhythm; wake up, climb into the trees, take watch, gather roots... today that ends. I'm kind of sad. As strange as it may seem, I've actually come to think of this little place as my home. Now it will be over, now we have to leave. I am woken by Ice, a look of sadness on his face. "Rosemary, we've been found. We need to go out their, they might not kill all three of us..." oh no, this isn't fair. Not now...

"The careers?" He nods. I stand up and we walk out together. Elodie is already waiting outside. Assembled before us is a large group of strong, brave careers.

"Well, look here." The tallest boy, I'd guess the leader, snarls. "You made it pretty far... so we'll make a deal with you. One of you comes with us and dies a slow, painful death. The other two... we'll let escape-for now." Why are they doing this? Do they realize that it will ve worse for all of us to tear our little group apart? Of course they do. That's why they're doing it. They must kill me.

"Take me." I say quietly.

"Hey, the little girl wants to die!" The one girl, Pilexia, sneers. Ice pushes me behind him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her. You will take me"

"No, Ice, I don't have a chance anyway!"

"You don't deserve to die this way."

"No, Ice..."

"Its decided. Take... Take me."

"Perfect! In fact, we'll give you a minute to say goodbye. But if you run... you're all dead." This is so cruel, they're going.g to kill Ice. Ice grabs my hand and looks into my eyes.

"Rosemary, I need to tell you something. I... I love you. I never realized it before but I really do love you. And I can't let then hurt you, so I have to leave you." I suddenly realize that I love him too. Yes, I'm inly thirteen, yes, were supposed to be enemies, but I love this boy, and he loves me back.

"M... me too. I love You too." I stare into his eyes and I start to cry. I've finally found out that I love him and now I have to leave him... He pulls me into a kiss. It is short, but it is wonderful. I feel his warm arms and I don't ever want to leave him, but I have to be. "Please Ice, let them Take me-"

"No. No, they're taking me. I want you to win, Rosemary, but if you don't, if you can't... know that I'm waiting for you, somewhere far away. I love you Rosemary, I love you..." the tall boy grabs him and tears him away from me.

"Times up. Time to die..." he looks at me and points to our tent, where Elodie is packing up, tears streaming down her face. "Hey little girl, leave while you can." I stare at Ice and he mouths to me, go. I slowly walk towards Elodie and we pack up and slowly leave. I know that I will never see Ice again, I will never feel his lips or his hands, I will never hear his voice. We run through the forests away, but my heart has been left behind. I don't think I have the will to live anymore. I turn to Elodie.

"I will kill that boy, I will kill Helmut if it's the last thing I do."

"Rosemary, don't give up your life..."

"When you love someone enough, you'd rather die than live without them." We continue on in silence.

~meanwhile...~

Ice Halloay POV

As soon as Rosemary and Elodie are out of sight Helmut pushes me to the ground. Falcon holds me down with his foot and laughs. I want to fight but it will just put Rosemary in danger. She's safe for now, that's what matters. Now I must take my death. Helmut pulls out a huge club, a heavy, monstrous device. Suddenly one of the girls shouts.

"No! Don't do that Helmut, please."

"Olivia, he will die like this. Stop trying to protect these kids!" The girl stares at him and suddenly grabs her bow and aims right at the one girl, Pilexia.

"I hate you! I hate your brutality, I hate everything about you! I'm done! I'm leaving!" She shoots the arrow and it lodges in Pilexia's heart. The girl screans and drops to the ground, writhing around. After about a minute she lies still. BOOM! Olivia picks up a backpack, her quiver of arrows, and her bow and starts to run into the forest when a voice sounds through. The other girl, Ariel, turns to face Falcon for a moment,then turns around and runs after Olivia.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Olivia turns and waits, and the girls run off into the forest. Helmut turns to me.

"This is your fault! You made her kill Pix, you will die so painfully." He smiles cruelly. "Ready to die?" He brings the club down on ny leg first, shattering my bone and causing a wave of pain to ripple through me. I will not scream. He slams it down again, on my other leg. They are going to kill me like this, they'll just crush me. The pain is horrible, but I know it will get worse. He brings it down in my back and I hear a snap as my spine snaps. A wave of excruciating pain soars through me. This has to end, it is too painful. I didn't know pain like this existed. This is cruel, this is inhumane. He smashes it down again and again. My ribs shatter, my arms are crushed to shards of bone. All the time I don't make a sound. I'm fading now, not only physically but mentally too. I can't stand the horrible, endless pain, it is too much. This has to stop, it must, every bone in my body is crushed now except my neck and my skull. Now this will all end, it'll all be over. I won't scream. Rosemary is safe. He brings it down one last time and I hear a sickening crack, my neck. Rosemary is safe... everything goes black.

Alright, now you have it. It was dramatic... I think you were all expecting Olivia to leave, but hopefully Ariel was a suprise. More with them in the next chapter. Two deaths, one dramatic and sad, One just, you know, an arrow... anyway, she wasn't that great a person... the career pack has been greatly diminished now, just Falcon and Helmut... and Rosemary is definately after Helmut. Even though I write it, I'm sad that Ice died right after he and Rosemary came out... anyway, hope you enjoyed... oh, by the way, please go to my profile and do my winner poll. It will help...


	27. Chapter 27

Oops... after receiving about 10 pm's from numerous people, I realized that I had... wait for it, wait for it... forgotten Jacen. Well, to be exact, I just sort of skipped a chapter in there. So we're going back in time a bit; it's the night before the whole Rosemary Ice thing. Everyone in the arena is asleep, with the exception of the careers. Of course, they think that Jacen is asleep...

Jacen Povolo POV

I lie on the ground, curled up in my sleeping bag. Falcon, Pix, and Helmut are whispering, their faces illuminated by the firelight. They think I'm asleep, they're talking about me. They're plotting against me. I listen carefully. They can't know I'm awake... I hear Helmuts voice.

"Look, we don't need him anymore. He's worthless to us. Tomorrow, with luck, we can get a few kills. Remember, only one can win. And its NOT going to be him." Pilexia murmurs her approval, but Falcon isn't so quick from the idea.

"But why NOW? It's only what, the fifth day? Sixth now? It's probably nearly morning now, morning of our sixth day. We can still use him. This could take a few weeks, killing him now would be useless" Pilexia stands up.

"Look, we have all the strength we need. Not one if us has died since the bloodbath, and he's been no help. We obviously don't need him. I agree with Helmut, we should kill him first thing tomorrow. As soon as he wakes up..." Okay, that gives me less than three hours to escape. Once they're asleep I'll have to run. I can't stay here any more, that's for sure. I lie awake until their whispers die down and Helmut is snoring. I quietly get out of my sleeping bag and roll it up in a backpack. The pack contains a package of crackers, a package if dried fruit, the sleeping bag, a water bottle, and a blanket. I put it over my shoulders and look at the pack, possibly for the last time. I silently run off into the snow. I've got lots of ground to cover, a whole mountain, but at least I'll be alive.

Cassie Larkson POV (After Ices death)

I am woken by a loud BOOM somewhere far away. I wonder who just died, I wonder if it was someone I know. I sit up and look up at the sky. The sun is probably just up, I'd guess it's about six or seven o'clock. I get up and yawn. I don't know what to do today. Its day six, I've been alive for six days. I wonder if my last day is coming. I have a feeling that pretty much everyone is in a forest, everyone, that is, except for me. I'm out on the open show, I haven't seen a fresh footprint for ages. I wonder if I'll ever see Elodie again. I really hope so, I desperately want a friend again. I start to walk down a mountain and I see something that makes my blood run cold. I see footprints. Fresh footprints, too fresh. Probably about five minutes ago... but wait, these are small footprints. I realize with amazement that I recognize one pair of the prints, there are two. They're Elodies, Elodies... and someone with very small feet. Elodie is safe, I have to find her. I start to follow the foot prints but they're soon cut off and my hope drains away. They covered their tracks, I won't be able to find them. I'm still alone. I sadly turn around and begin to walk away when I hear a rustling and turn around. Its not Elodie though, it's another girl, smaller, younger... Rosemary Fischer, district three. She sees my knife and holds up her hands. "Please, don't hurt me. I won't hurt y-" I interrupt her.

"Is Elodie okay? Do you have her, is she safe?" A tear trickles down her face but she nods.

"Yeah... Yeah, Elodies fine. We've... had a hard day."

"Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes." I say no more. Something must have happened... I realize now. I understand. Her ally, Ice Halloay, from what I could tell they were inseparable. He's not here. I remember the BOOM this morning. He must have been killed. She looks at me. "I'll take you to her... if you promise not to hurt us."

"I promise. I need to see her..." We walk for a while and arrive at yet another forest.

"We have to travel today. We have to find Helmut. I have to kill him. If... It you want you can, you know, join up."

"I don't know if Elodie will want that, but if she's willing, wonderful." Last time I saw Elodie was five days ago, when she ran away from me. I hope she's changed her mind about me. Though Rosemary is young, she seems brave, and I'd like to stay with her and Elodie. Rosemary climbs up a tree and I follow. When we get to the top were at a forked branch and Elodie is sitting there. She stares at me in suprise for a moment and then her eyes soften.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry I left You. I was wrong."

"Its fine." We hug each other but when I look back to Rosemary she's crying harder. "You need to rest. Hunt for Helmut in the morning."

"No. He will die today." Elodie looks at me and nods.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Elodie, how did you end up here. I look at her bandages arm and side. "What happened?" She tells me the whole story, from getting hurt but spared by Falcon to this morning and Ices horrible death. When she finishes I understand their pain. "I'm so sorry."

"Look, we need to pack up and leave now. I think I know where the careers are, not very far. I will find them. I will kill Helmut."

"What about the others?"

"Olivia and Ariel ran past us, they ditched the careers. Pilexia was killed by Olivia. Falcon spared Elodie, I won't kill him. Anyway, I don't think I can manage..." she stops. We start to pack the things. I guess I'm not alone anymore after all. I've found Elodie, my goal. Maybe things aren't so bad after all.

~An hour later~

Rosemary Fischer POV

I don't know what to think of Cassie. She seems nice, but I feel like she's replacing Ice. I shouldn't be so selfish though. I know that if I go in and manage to kill Helmut, there's no way I'm coming out alive. At least Elodie won't be alone. Right now we're all sitting in a tree watching Falcon and Helmut walking and eating. I know what has to be done Now, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of death. Liberty. I've forgotten about Liberty in these hard long days. Liberty and Nobel, the twelve year old who literally did Everythong to keep her safe. The twelve year old who volunteered for Daniel. And then there's my parent who died so long ago. I'll get to see them all soon. I turn to Elodie. "Alright, this is it. If... If I don't come back, I want you to know that I really want you to win. It'll be better this way, too. I won't have to betray you ever. I couldn't have done it anyway though. This is how it has to be. The things... they're yours now."

"No, Rosemary, you're going to be okay though. You're going to come back." I just shake my head. Cassie hands me her knife.

"Just... stay alive. Be careful." I don't know what to say so I whisper once more, quietly into Elodies ear, sort of our code.

"When you love someone enough you'd rather doe than live without them." I think she understands now, She understands that this is probably our las time together. She hugs me.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I climb from the tree and wait for a moment before sprinting out by Helmut. He stares at me as I lunge at him. I throw the knife into his heart and he gasps and stares at Falcon.

"Kill her." Falcon shoves a sword into me and I fall onto the ground, crying in pain. Its so painful, so very painful. Ice died worse though, far worse. Ice... I feel myself sort of floating away. The pain leaves me, I can't feel or see or touch anything, yet I sense that I'm dead. So why am I still consious? It's as if I'm floating, floating away towards those that I love. I feel my mum and my dad, I feel Liberty, I feel Ice. I hear a boom somewhere very far away. This is what death feels like, so peaceful, so serene. It's better now...

Okay, so that was sad... Rosemary is dead now too. So is Helmut. A lot has happened now... alright, a request; I have a poll on my profile for who should win, if you're willing, please vote. It will be very helpful for the winner. PLEASE! Okay, bye.


	28. Chapter 28

First things first, I thinks I should tell you who is still alive and their alliances...

Falcon

Olivia and Ariel

Jaina and Alicia (Courtney, whatever)

Cassie and Elodie

Ashleen

Jacen

We're down to our final nine. Once one more dies, creators be proud. If you created a final eight character it means I really thought they were good... of course, now I have to kill my favorites. Remember to do my poll...

Ashleen Roxen POV

It's been quite a few days since I've done anything. It was such a shock when Jace was killed, and now we're almost to the final eight. I shouldn't be here right now, He should. Once we get to the feast, I'm worthless. And I'm so afraid right now, every time I gear a boom I want to curl up and hide. I've changed so much in these days. It's a week now, I think. A week in the arena... these games will probably be over within five days of now, and I doubt it will be me in that hovercraft. I brush away a tear and close my eyes, breathing deeply. I want to go home Now, home to mum and Thalia... if only it were that easy. I want to go home, oh God let me go home. I'd do anything now, anything in the world. I pull out my pendant and clutch it. I've been alone for too long, I'm not the type to be alone. If only Jace were here. He'd protect me, He wouldn't let me get hurt. I hear the tinkling of bells and look up as a small silver parachute floats down from the sky. I hold out my hands and catch the little package. A sponsor gift, for me. I can't believe that I have sponsors. I take the lid off a bowl and a steaming bowl of soup is there. I pick up the little si k over spoon and eat it. The warm broth warms up my freezing mouth. I didn't realize how cold I was. When I finish, I smash the bowl on the ground and pick up the largest piece, a sharp, pointy shard. A good weapon. I begin to walk away into the white snowy world when I see prints. I freeze, staring, and slowly look up above me. A boy is smiling, laughing. "That was a goodbye present from the capital." He throws a spear at me but I jump and roll away from it. He sneers. "I'm not being nice to anyone anymore kiddo. I'm Falcon Ridder." Oh no, the two boy. He the throws another spear and it teases my arm but I jump away. I want Jace. He throws another spear and I'm not fast enough. It lodges into my chest and I gasp.

"Why did you do that? Why?" I whisper, my voice hoarse. "I don't deserve this."

"This is the hunger games. You should thank me. Anyways, you would've died anyway. I can't stand anymore, and I fall onto the ground. Pain shoots through my body and I begin to writhe in pain. Why did he have to kill me? I want mum, and Thalia. I want safety... everything is blurry, fading away before me. No, I'm the one that's fading. I can't move, my heart is stopping... my vision turns black and I go limp. BOOM!

Courtney (Alicia) Halisen POV

Jaina and I are sitting in a tree, warming our hands over our little lantern, when we hear a boom. Another tribute dead, I guess. It dawns on me; this is the final eight now. Were in the final eight. Jaina looks at me. "I wonder who that was. I really wonder." I do too. I guess we'll find out tonight. Her leg has been healing wonderfully with the cream, the gash is just a faint line and the infection is gone. I'm glad that she's okay, I'm so glad. We've been in here for a week, nit too much conflict. We can just ski away when we need to, we are so lucky to have these skis. I turn to her.

"Did I ever sing you my song?"

"No."

"I guess you were asleep. The song when I was littoe, about being alone in the forest... I've been thinking, and I've realized that I'm not alone, not really. I have you Jaina, I don't know where I'd be without you. You've been the best friend I've ever had. I just... I just had to tell you." We probably have less than a week left now, and I know that only one of us can live. I won't kill Jaina though, I will never kill Jaina. She's all I have, and even if it means death, I will not betray her.

"You know you're right Courtney. Were not alone, neither of us. Through all this we've stayed together.

It will always be us, whatever happens. You'll always be my best friend." Suddenly I hear little bells, sponsor bells. We look up as a large package falls down to us in a parachute. It has both our names on it so we open it together. First is a box with a large meal. It has a hot bowl of chickens noodle soup, five saltines, a pile of green beans, and a canteen of hot tea, one of everything for each of us. We hungrily eat the soup and some of the beans, packing up the rest. Then we pull out the two individually wrapped packages at the bottom, one for each of us. We open them and there are knives. Mine is sleek and shiny with an ivory handle. Hers is the same but the handle is pearl.

"It's beautiful." She whispers.

"Yes, very beautiful..." so I suppose I have sponsors too. It makes me feel happy, proud, excited. People really do like me... but they're the same people who laugh when tributes are killed, who smile when we suffer, who cheer when we slaughter. Jaina stares at me for a moment.

"Courtney, something is wrong. I can sense it, sense it in my bones. Something is horribly, terribly wrong." She stands up and looks down from the tree. "Run, Run now! I leap to the next tree and she scoops up our things, shoving them in our packs. She grabs hers and tosses mine to me. What is happening? Everything had been fine! And then i see it, lurking in the shadows. I wouldn't be worried, it's just a girl, except for one thing; it's Coral. Coral Delsum. And Coral is dead. The worst thing is, she's not even looking at me, she's staring at Jaina. She growls and her fingernails morph into claws.

"It seems I've found my kill." She snarls. This isn't Coral, its a mutt. And it wants to kill us. I jump to another tree and turn around only to see that Jaina was too late. I see a vial of poison flying through the air at her, the cap bursting off, it getting all over her. She screams and tumbles out of the tree. The mutt disappears as she lies there, blood everywhere. I jump down and run to her.

"Jaina, Jaina. Are you okay? Please be okay, please." I sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Courtney. Its... Its to late." She shudders and I realize what I'd of poison it is. Its tlau'diele, literally translating to 'suffering'. It won't kill her for about an hour, but she'll be in unimaginable pain.

"Jaina! You're going to be okay. You're not going to die. You're going to live, You are. You have to."

"Cou... Courtney. Will you tell me a story? As... As a goodbye. Please? To make it less painful."

"Of course." I start to cry. I'm going to lose her, my best friend ,my only true friend. She's going to leave me forever. I will never be happy again, even if I do live. I start the story that mum always told me, a story that's been passed down for many, many, many generations. "O- once upon a time there was a littke girl. She lived in a beautiful world. Before us, before the games, before the capital. Even before Panel. Back when there was a beautiful land called America. In America, people were free. They could go places, and have jobs they liked, and there was plenty of food and people only died when they were very old. The little girl... she was happy..." I talk. I just talk and talk. Jaina is fading away. She is pale and clammy, and she shivers and shakes uncontrollably. This is horrible, so horrible. I stop and start to sob again. "Jaina, PLEASE! Don't leave me, don't leave me alone. Stay with me."

"You won't be alone. I'll always be there in your heart." She says quietly. She breathes heavily but can't seem to take another breath. "Courtney, thank y-" but she can't say anymore. She goes limp and her eyes stare blankly. Boom! I gently close her eyelids. I look up into the sky.

"I hate you! I hate you capitalites! You're monstors! You've just killed the kindest, sweetest girl ever! While you sit in your fancy houses laughing when tributes die, smiling when they kill, another person has died. And Jaina... Jainas heart was bigger than al yours combined! You are all monstors!" I burst into tears and crumple onto the ground. Jaina is dead, my best friend is dead. I must leave her now though, leave her so that her body can be sent home. "Jaina... I'll never forget. Never. Whatever happens, I will never forget." I pack up our supplies, everything. I even take her knife. I don't think I will ever be able to really remember this day, if I live that is. I don't really want to live anymore, not if Jaina is dead. I take one last look t her lifeless body before slowly walking away. I remember what she said that one day, about being with Katrina again. About things being better. I hope that things are better now. I hope that somewhere, in an unknown land, Jaina is happy. And maybe, just maybe, I'm not alone after all.

So... uh... no one get mad. This is a hunger games story, you knew it was coming. Its sad, isn't it. She's dead... I really liked Her. :-( Of course, I still had fun with this chapter... okay, ease review, and remember to do my poll on my profile.


	29. Chapter 29

Cassie Larkson POV

Elodie wakes me up as soon as the sun rises and we pack up and set off. Though I'm incredibly happy to have found her, she's changed a lot. She's a new person. She's seen more than any girl her age should have to sew. The two people who saved her life have been murdered. She's murdered two people... but then again, she's also stronger than I had initially expected. She's made it into the final seven after wander through the snow, little flakes of the cold ice covering our frozen faces. Finally she asks me something that I know has been on her mind for quite a while. "Do you think I was bad, bad to let Rosemary try? Should I have stopped her? She would've lived. So close..."

"You couldn't of stopped her. She had a strong heart and a strong mind. She had decided on it. Nothing could've stopped her. But you parted friends..." We both know that our friendship probably won't last more than two more days. Than the games will end and at least one of us will be dead. I wonder if it will be me. She seems far braver than me right now.

"They would both be alive if I hadn't left you, you know. They stayed in the forest to let me heal. They could've gotten away, Ice wouldn't have been killed, Rosemary wouldn't have died to kill Helmut."

"But you can't change that now. Now cone on, we have lots of ground to cover today."

"Doesn't it bother you though? We kill and watch deaths as if it's normal, as if it's okay. Its not okay. Not at all."

"But we have no choice, we can't do anything about it. We just have to try to keep our feeling, our compassion. Even if the others don't." We walk in silence for a while and then Elodie gasps.

"Cassie, look." She's turned around, staring, a look of pure terror on her face. I turn around and everything looks normal until I realize what she's pointing at. Tgere are three gets of footprints. Two are ours, the other is someone else's. Her eyes dart around and tgen rest on a thicket, covered in snow. She watches it for a moment, mesmerized, and then there is a crackling sound. An arrow flies through the air and lands in Elodies stomach. I look up and realize we were watching the wrong place. Olivia Woods is perched high in a tree, stating at what she's done. Elodie grabs for a branch but can't balance and falls onto the ground, gasping, tears streaming down her face. Olivia swings off into the forest and I knee down by Elodies bleeding body.

"Elodie, how deep is it?"

"Too deep," she says quietly "too deep for a chance. It hurts Cassie, it hurts so much. I didn't ever know that it would hurt this much. Cassie... will you sing me a song?" I start to cry, because Elodie, the girl who I've searched far and wide for, the girl who I love like a sister, though I hardly know her, is dying.

"Of course I'll sing you a song. Anything that will help. Anything that will keep you with me." I begin my song. "Silver moon, watch down on me, though the sun may never come again." I pause, watching her body begin to go limp, her eyes closing, her breathing short and stifled. "Silver moon guide me with your graceful light. The end may come but any time, the sun I'll see no more. But silver moon will stay with me, until..." she goes completely limp. BOOM! Tears pour down my face. My world is crashing down around me. "...the darkness comes." I finish, my voice quiet and shaky. Elodie is dead, Elodie is gone forever. And she is never, ever coming back. I hold her cold, lifeless hand and gently kiss It. "Goodbye Elodie. You're somewhere better now. You'll always be here in my heart, you will. I will never forget. And for you, for you I will win. At least I will try. For you Elodie, for you..." my heart is breaking, shattering into millions of pieces. Elodie is gone forever, and we hardly got to know each other. I had thought she was a wonderful person the second I saw hee, and now She is dead, gone, nonexistent. "Goodbye.." I pick up my things and slowly walk away, alone one again.

Jacen Povolo POV

I hear another boom and my stomach churns. Only six of us left now. One more death and the feast will begin. One, maybe two days left in here, one way or another. That's it... I wonder who just died. Was it Courtney Halisen, the girl who nobody expected to make it this far, or was it my partner and past space Elodie. Was it Cassie Larkson, the eight girl who is probably last year's victor, Olives, last hope. Was it one of the girl careers, brave Olivia or the academy's own Ariel. Was it Falcon, the violent boy. I wonder. Ever since I left the other careers, I've been thinking about my old life, about all the things I used to do. About how I mistreated Elodie, what I did to her... how I wish I could redo it all. I stop and sit down for a small rest, I've been walking for hours. Though I know that the feast will probably bring my demise, I feel a strange sense of calm, of peace. I think that I have been able to figure out my life in here. In fact, I think I've figured out the meaning of life. Life can end any time, we never know when our end may come. I may never get to see Lyrica again, if I'd known that I'd be dead so do one their were things I would've done... I would've kissed he'd, for real. I would love lived her. I would've asked her to marry me. But it's probably too late for that now, and its shown me the real meaning of life; to live. We live so that we can LIVE, LIVE for real, live in full. We live so that we can hace lives, and do what we want with them. If I could go back in time, I'd do so many things that I'll never get to do. The capital steals life. They end days. They rob us of our meaning. I've vowed to myself that I will not give in, I will not kill any more. That is not me. I will not end like that. If I could have anything right now... Lyrica. I want Lyrica. I want to be able to tell her how I feel. What I would do... I get up and begin to walk again. I wonder where I'll be tomorrow. In a hoveecraft? Or dead? Or still wandering, hopeless, worthless...

Okay, I kmow that was short but I need to build suspense up here near the end! If you go on my profile, I've already set up some stuff for ny next SYOT. Its early since I'm not done with this yet, but I kniw it will fill up fast, so please submit asap. I'd love to be full soon...


	30. Chapter 30

Olivia Woods POV

I feel so guilty for killing that girl. I got ahead of myself, to caught up in winning. Now I have yet another murder on my hands, another kids blood on my fingers. Ariel said it was the right thing, it would get us closer to victory, and she's right, But u just ended another life. I had been brainwashed before, I was stupid to volunteer just for the victory. I never knew it would be like this. Right now Ariel and I are sitting high in a tree tackling about our homes and our families. I had been surprised when she cane with me, but I'm happy. I'm not so alone. I laugh as I tell her about Swallow, her jealousy, her anger that I'd be going into the spotlight. "She was always so immature... but I muss her so much. I can't wait to see her again."

Ariel looks at me uncertainly.

"I want to see my family again too. Just to hug little Toby again... he's eight now, you know. Yesterday was his birthday." I know that right now she's having a hard time. There's only six of us left, just one more death and then the finale. She's the only tribute left that still has her partner alive. Henry died ages ago, in the bloodbath. Falcon is still alive now, alone, I guess. The worst part for me will be killing Ariel though, I've started to think of her as a friend rather than an ally who will soon be killed. And that girl, the partner of the girl I killed earlier. It'll be hard killing her too. But once I kill the others, I'll win. I never really knew the other survivors, except for Jacen who's still out tgere somewhere. I still wonder how he knew about our plots... anyway, I'll be back home and safe soon, that's all that matters.

"The finale is provably pretty soon. I want to tell you something Ariel. If I kill you, know that I don't want to, not at all. But I have to w-"

"NO! We are NOT going to kill eachother, whatever happens. Let the others kill us, But we won't kill ourselves."

"It's the finale... I have to win. Sorry. But for now we're friends... right?"

"Yeah, Yeah I guess. But not forever." I guess things will be tighter, stiffer between us now. Not that long though... soon I'll be free again. Back home again...

Jacen Povolo POV

I open my eyes and look around me. What woke me? My eyes lay on a silver parachute laying next to me, large, beautiful... I grin and sit up, reaching over and grabbing it. I open it and pull out its contents; a beautiful, shining sword and a vial of poison. I think about my via yesterday not to kill but now I actually have a chance. With these two things, I can win. I can live. They want me to kill, they want to me to win. And now that I have a chance, there is No doubt in my heart that I will do everything in my power to do so. One more death, Then the bloodbath... I won't hace to kill melodies, because last night I saw that she died. Though it saddens me, It's also good because I won't feel that guilt. The poison will kill one, the others can kill themselves, then I'll kill the last wit the sword... then I'll live, I'll be Victor, I'll propose to Lyrica and we can have a good life... and then again, I'll have to kill other kids, innocent kids. I stand up and yawn, carefully tucking the poison into my pocket and putting the sword into its hilt, and tgen attaching it to my belt. Pprobably today is the final day, the last day in this hell. The last day of all this. And tgen I'll be safe, back home with Lyrica... I look up into the sky and smile.

"You've won me over!" I shout, pointing to the sword "I'll win this! And... thanks." I can't believe I'm thanking the capital, but they may have just saved my life, so they deserve the thanks. I begin to walk away when the loudspeakers turn on.

"THERE ARE SIX TRIBUTES LEFT! BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF ACTION, WE ARE MAKING THE FINALE TONIGHT, AT MIDNIGHT, WHEN ITS DARK! BE AT THE CORNUCOPIA ON TIME, OR SUFFER A PAINFUL, HORRIBLE DEATH!" The loudspeakers turn off and I just stare up into the sky. The finale is tonight. It'll be dark, hard to we. It'll be deathly, lethal, but I'll get to win tonight. I'll be free tonight. Finally...

Courtney (Alicia) Halisen POV

I listen to the announcement as fear runs through my blood. Not long now. There are six of us, and tonight only one if us will be leaving alive. Will it be me? Do I want it to be me? Now that I've lost Jaina, now that I'm friendless and alone, I'm not sure I want to wear that crown. At this point, I'd rather just go peacefully. And ve with Jaina, in some faraway, unknown place... I don't want to ve a hero to the people who sent that mutt to my best friend, to the people who murdered her. So little time now, so very little time. I remember that da th, it seems ages ago, that I went up there pretending to be Courtney. Now I will die as a girl that I'm Not, a girl that is safe right now, a girl who hasn't felt the sadness, the pain, The true loss. A girl who never met Jaina, the most wonderful girl in these games. A girl who hasn't faced death, who hasn't had to say goodbye. In a way, I'm glad that I'm not her right now, because I would have never known Jaina, I would never had lived, not for real. Because you've only truly lived when you're dead, gone. That's why I'm not going to let myself win. I will let them kill me, I won't leave this horrible place. I walk towards the talk mountain, the cornucopia mountain...

Alright, one more chapter in these games, then it's over. Alright, this message is for everyone: it doesn't matter if I know you, if we've ever talked or anything. It doesn't matter. Anyone can submit a tribute. If you're holding back because you dont know me, don't. Go to my profule and submit a tribute to me. You can submit up to 4! Please, everyone, the next games (160th, 9 years later) aren't that far away, and you can get a spot in them! Please! Alright, go submit away EVERYONE! Btw, please review this chapter, it's short but we're nearing the end...


	31. Chapter 31

Alright, in this chapter I'm going to tell each segment from ALL the tributes view. So I'll label something part one and do all the tributes, etc. All right, here we go. The finale...

Part One...

Cassie Larkson POV

I stand on a pedestal, breathing hard. My heart is racing, I'm terrified. Its midnight, were all situated. The capital redid the area do there are six pedestals, and there is a sort of invisible wall enclosing us forcing us to kill here. I grasp my knife, looking at the others. I think that no one under sixteen is here, though I'm not sure about that. One boy, a tall one who i remember from the academy as being actually pretty kind, is grasping a large sword and a vial of poison, eying the last career boy, Falcon. There's two careers, who I think were friends, one holding a bow and arrows, the other a dagger. Then there's another girl, one who I'd really liked, the ally of two fallen tributes, Coral Delsum and Jaina Reverie. She is holding two knives, but she doesn't look as if she's planning to use them. I listen to the countdown. I look around me one last time, knowing for certain that I'm about to perish.

Jacen Povolo POV

I look at Falcon, who's sneering at the others, as if he's a king. I will kill him with my sword, He will die by my hand. I look around at the other final tributes. Mot don't suprise me, except for two of the girls, Cassie, Elodies old partner, and another one... Courtney, I think. They hadn't seemed like they would maje it far. Too bad I'll have to kill them... but it'll be for Lyrica, I know that. The fake voice chants down over the loudspeakers. So soon...

Ariel Cloud POV

Well, the time has come that I'll have to kill Olivia. I feel bad, but it'll be worth it all to go home, back to my family, back to everyone. Who will I kill first? Maybe that tall bb it, Jacen. Then Courtney, then Olivia. The others can finish each other off. I'm so excited for my victory! I can just feel that crown on my head...

Olivia Woods POV

My eyes dart around, judging each of my opponents. This will be easy, for sure. I will kill them, and get home to silly Swallow and mum. Home to victors village, to happiness. My eyes rest on Ariel, whom I'll probably have to kill. She and Falcon are the only real competition, but some boy is holding a vial of poison and looking at Falcon, so Ariel will probably be my only real problem, and still, she'll be an easy kill. I'll just shoot an arrow at her... and then she'll be gone. Though it's cruel to think this way, I'm only being reasonable. This is the end, and I have to make the most of it. My last moments in the arena... Then home.

Falcon Ridder POV

I look around, grinning. Time to win! This'll be a piece of cake, and I'll have my last moments of fun in here, then home to victory. This morning I received a knife, which will be nice, as a sponsor gift. I will win fir sure! I miss my family and my friends, I'm excited to see them again, and so soon too... I'm excited for my victors interview too. This is going to be great. I have an amazing day ahead of me...

Courtney (Alicia) Halisen POV

I watch all the other tributes. All of them seem to be thinking about victory, all but me. I kniw that victory won't come. These games have changed me drastically. I'm not the same person I was, now I welcome death. I think if my song, what my mother used to sing to me. I think of past days, and people I will never see again. I'm going to see Jaina soon...

Part two

Cassie Larkson POV

The countdown is almost done. I brace myself, holding my knife tightly. "7, 6, 5..." it's just like the bloidbath,except so many innocent, kind faces are missing, so many lives gone. "3, 2, 1!" I try to run but I'm paralyzed, fear overwhelming me. I jump from my pedestal though, and run at the career girl, Ariel. She laughs cruelly and throws her dagger at me. I try to dodge but am to late. It lands in my heart and I crumple onto the ground, knowing I've failed. I will just be another fallen tribute, another dead girl. Random memories swirl through my mind, Liam pounding on my door, Elodie dying, so many things. I feel as if I'm surrounded by a veil of haze and fog. Then everything goes black.

Ariel Cloud POV

I look at my kill, laughing, until I feel a sharp pain in my back. I should've been watching, not laughing. I shouldn't of gotten off my guard. I turn around and realize that this isn't just a cut, its and arrow. And I'm dying. Olivia is shooting everywhere, just trying to kill. I sit down, standing is too painful. I start shaking, pain surging through me. I will not be returning home after all, I guess. I will be killed by ny ally. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did." I say, my voice cracking. I had been wrong, killing isn't all right. I had been a monster. My body jolts and my world goes dark.

Olivia Woods POV

I shoot randomly. I have only hit one So far though, My nerves are making me shaky and afraid. And the one that I hit... it was Ariel, My past ally and friend. I hear two booms, hers and the eight girls. Only four of us now... I turn and spot Courtney Halisen. I take a deep breath and shoot. The arrow flies through the air and hits its target, her stomach. She falls onto the ground, blood everywhere. I dint look at her any more though, because now I must defend myself. I look around and start to fight some more.

Falcon Ridder POV

It doesn't take long for the boy next to me to begin a duel. We fight with our swords, a pattern of clashes. Hit, duck, jump, hit, duck... But he catches me and jumps too. His sword flings into my chest and I gasp as my blood pours from my wound. I crash onto the ground and he turns away, fighting still. And now I suppose I'll die, alone and hated. I'm not sorry for the lives I've tajen, but I am sorry that I'll never see See again. Shell forget though, over time, about her fallen brother... the world seems blurry, and everything zaps into blackness.

Courtney (Alicia) Halisen POV

I lay on the ground, an arrow in my stomach. I had known that this moment would come, but now that it's Here I'm terrified. Courtney, The real Courtney, is safe somewhere, watching me die. "Goodbye Courtney, I love you... and I'm sorry. I love you Courtney, and I say this as Alicia." I feel strangely peaceful and tranquile now, as if um somewhere else. I'm floating away in the blackness...

Jacen Povolo POV

I stand, staring. Its just me now, me and Olivia Woods. The final two. The bodies of other kids are strewn about, four of them. And soon five. She aims her bow but I'm faster. I pull out my poison and throw it. It flies through the air and breaks, covering her. She screans in utter agony and collapses into the ground, screaming and begging for mercy. She just lies there, screaming and writhing in pain, for almost ten minutes. Then she just goes silent and I know I've won. Against all odds, I've conquered the arena, I made it to the finish. BOOM! "CONGRATULATION TO JACEN POVOLO, DISTRICT ELEVEN, THE VICTOR OF THE 151st HUNGER GAMES!" The loudspeaker blasts. I'm elated, I've won! I will honor the fallen, I will never forget. But I have actualy made it, and I will actually see Lyrica again, and I will actually propose to her. I'm so happy, because I've lived. I will not be shipped back to my district in a box, I will come home strong. And though melodies us dead, Though so many wonderful, kind children are dead, I have made it. A hovercraft flies down and I get on, feeling dazed. I have won. I have lived. I have made it.

Alright everyone, there you have it, our Victor, Jacen Povolo! Congratulations to angelofmusic4ever for your winning tribute! This story is coming to a close now. I'll do one, possibly two more chapters about his life after the games, and then I'll begin the 160th hunger games! Remember that submitting will get you sponsor points, and you'll get a spot... please submit a tribute for my next games! But for now... we have a winner and a brave one at that! Please comment, because I'd love to know your opinion on our Victor, thanks everyone!


	32. Chapter 32

Jacen Povolo POV

I open my eyes and look around. I am in a small room with capital nurses surrounding me. I don't know what's wrong, I was fine. "Why am I here?" My voice sounds normal, what's going on. One of the nurses smiles at me.

"You were very hurt. You just didn't realize because of the adrenaline, and because you were going to win."

"But what's wrong?" She looks at the other nurses uncertainty but they nod. She turns back to me.

"Well, on the fourth day if the ganes you accidentally brushed against a coppersnake plant and got an infection. You also had horrible frostbite... but you'll be fine. We've fixed you up." I can't believe that I was so hurt, but I'm glad I'm better now. One nurse fills a large shot with a green liquid and walks over to me.

"This might hurt a bit,but it will kill the last of the infection. Tomorrow is the ceremony!" She pulls up my shirt and wipes my right side with sone sort of disinfectant. She quickly puts the shot into my side and holds it There, but it only stings slightly. She takes it out and cleans off my side again, then puts my shirt down. Another nurse looks at me sympathetically.

"I'm going to have to give you another injection to make you sleep. Your stylists will get you ready for the ceremony tomorrow all night. She puts another shot into my arm and I drift off into sleep.

~The Next Day~

I am jolted from my sleep by the excited chattering of my stylists. "He's amazing!"

"Absolutley perfect!"

"And us! The stylists of a victor" I look up earthen and they go silent, all grinning cheerfully.

"The ceremony is in an hour, you look perfect!" I am led to a tall mirror and I look at myself. They managed to make me look older more mature and professionals and, well, good. Its an interesting outfit; white pants with a blue shirt and black tie, a grey blazer on top. At first I don't see why it's different than any other suit, but then they tell me to raise my arms into 'victory fists'. I do so and the costume swimmers and begins to turn different colours, orchard colours. Red and orange and green... flashing and changing. Its amazing. I turn around and give then a smile, revealing my perfectly shortened and straight teeth. How did they pull that off?

"Alright, it's almost time for your interview!" They say, giggling. But I don't care about my interview not right now. I just wasn't to see Lyrica, to kiss her, to propose...

~An Hour Later (interview)~

I walk out onto the stage and look out at the crowd, screaming deafeningly. I raise my arms as instructed and I start to change colours. More exterminated cheering. I sit down in the throne and remember back to my first interview, only two weeks ago. All the other kids who were there are dead now, but I, I am alive. The interviewer grins.

"Welcome, Welcome Jacen! You pulled off an amazing thing in the arena! How dis you do it?" The crowd goes silent and I contemplate my answer, then slowly begin to speak.

"I just knew that dying would mean losing everything, I wouldn't let that happen. I just believed in myself..."

"Well, you certainly did a good job of it. So, who or what is this everything you speak of?"

"It's... Its Lyrica, my friend, I...I love her. I couldn't lose her. And so I won for her."

"That's very touching. So, how did you feel about killing Olivia?" This one is too hard to answer. Looking back on it, I fee horrible for what I did.

"I feel like a monster... but I did what I had to, and I lived. I didn't have another choice; she would've killed me."

"And what about your district partner, Elodie? You knew her well, how did you feel when you found out She was dead?"

"I was sad, but also glad that I wouldn't have to hurt her in the finale. I'm glad that she wasn't alone when she died, too. Ill miss her, but it was worth winning to let her die." It sounds cruel but it's true. He keeps asking me questions and I keep answering. Finally he is done and turns on the highlights of the games. First I see the bloodbath, many booms, a small girl dying, a boy being strangled by Elodie. So much death everywhere. I see Elodie, Cassie, and Liam waking up, Cassie killing Liam, Elodie running. Before my eyes stories unfold, things I never knew were happening. I see Falcon sparing Elodie, I remember that. He lied to us... I see the three kids rescuing her and caring for her. Then my heart is filled with sadness as I watch the boy being beaten to death, and the girl sacrificing herslef to avenge him, Elodie being left with caddie again. I see ither things too, Jaina Reverie and that girl, Courtney, talking together, becoming best friends. Though I never knew her, I am heartbroken when the mutt kills Jaina, and Courtney sadness. And I see myself too, running away from the careers that night. And I see things I missed, I never would've guessed. Ariel and Olivia talking, Olivia wishing for home, the girl I murdered. When Its over I feel drained, reliving memories that I never lived. I understand the other tributes better now, and I feel sadder now. But I'm alive, that's what matters, right? And soon, soon I'll be going home to Lyrica, I'll propose, well marry, I'll go on the tour... we can have kids, too. I will have to forget these faces, I can't let these children haunt me forever...

Okay, one more chapter, then a mini epilogue, and then this story is over. Then I'm starting the 160th games, and THERE ARE SPOTS OPEN! Please submit tributes, you'll get points and a friend...


	33. Chapter 33

~On the Train Home~

Jacen Povolo POV

I stare out the window of the train as it zooms through the countryside, a place that I didn't know existed. It doesn't matter though, not right now, because we're almost to district eleven, home. Leaving the capital was a relief, but I kniw I'll have to go back year after year until eleven has another victor, an uncommon occurrence. Almost to Lyrica... suddenly I can hear faint screams and cheers and I kniw that I'm almost there. I run out the door onto the little balcony on the side of the train and watch as we pull into the district's station. I smile at the crowd as my eyes search for Lyrica. And tgen I can see her, smiling and jumping up and down waving at me. I leap from the balcony and run to her. We hug eachother and just smile, so happy to see eachother again. And I do the thing I've wanted to do so badly, so very badly, I just do it. I get down on my knee, in front of everyone, and take her hand. "Lyrica Miller... will you marry me?" She smiles and we both start to cry, tears of happiness. She laughs happily.

"Of course I will, Jacen. I wouldn't do anything else in the world." And we kiss. We stand together for a moment and the crowd cheers. I'm so happy, so very, very happy. All the horrors of the arena are behind me, now I can be with Lyrica, happy, finally. And then something occurs to me, something I remember from the reruns. A girl and a boy, kissing goodbye. A boy about to die, a girl about to sacrifice herself to avenge him. Elodies friends, Elodie. All those children who will not have happy reunions, who will never get married, or have kids. Children who lost their lives bravely, so bravely. But I push that thought away, because now, NOW is My moment, my reunion. My life will continue, and I cannot be scarred by what happened in that place. Lyrica only has one more year in the reapings, then she's free. Life will continue, and it will be wonderful. Lyrica and I stand around in the celebration fir a while, and tgen walk to the victors village. We will be the only residents, but that's alright. The house is furnished, its very nice. I walk into my room and collapse onto the bed. My life has only just begun.

~The marriage~

I stand at the end of the orchard. I have dressed in my victors suit, the colour one. Lyrica is dressed in a green dress, simple but beautiful. The victory tour is past now, like a blur. The only districts that really stood out to me were 3 and 10. In three, there were two kids, one that looked just like Rosemary, crying. Afterwards I talked to them and found out that they had lost half there family to the games in two years. Liberty and the girls twin, Rosemary. I felt terrible, but I also pointed out to them Rosemarys last words, "when you love someone enough you'd rather die than live without them." She didn't want to live, not without Ice. The strangest district, though, was ten. In ten I uncovered a lie. I will never tell anyone for fear of a girl's life, but I am very... amazed about the true bravery of Courtney Halisen. Actually, not really Courtney Halisen. She was Alicia Halisen, Courtneys twin. She died as a girl that she wasn't. But now all that is over, now I'm standing straight and tall and watching Lyrica walk through the grass. We are about to be married, I am so happy, so very happy. She comes to me and we kiss, so happy. I gently slip a ring on her finger, a luxury that I can now afford, and we kiss again. And we are married, together again. We dance, silly, enjoying memories. I kmow what we are both thinking about right now; that morning, nearly seven months ago, when we stole from the baker and when she stole from that peacekeeper. The day when we first admitted our feelings. That day that 24 kids were chosen, only one of which would come out. And that one was me.

~Epilogue~

After their marriage, Lyrica and Jacen settled down and lived happy lives. In fact, in my following story, he will be a mentor for his ninth time. He and Lyrica had 3 children, whom, in my next story, the 160th hunger games, will be like this: Elodie, 8 years old, Olivia, 5 years old, and Columbia, 2 years old. They live in fear that one of their children will be reaped someday though...

And so this story has come to a close, with 23 wasted lives and one boy who managed to survive through the most trying thing a person can live through; the hunger games. With this story over, it is time to begin a new one, another story full of lives that'll be missed, and one, just one kid who will survive. So, skip ahead nine years to the 160th hunger games, go submit a tribute (check my profile) and get ready for another story of terror, bravery, and death... the 160th hunger games


End file.
